Ein Kätzchen in der Torte
by Eosphoros
Summary: Sirius Black und Remus Lupin sind eifrig dabei, die Junggesellenparty für ihren besten Freund zu organisieren. Dass das nicht ohne Komplikationen von statten geht, ist jawohl vorprogrammiert...
1. Gespräche im Pub

**Vorbemerkung**

Diese Geschichte beginnt zwei Tage vor James' Junggesellenabschied. Seine drei Freunde haben es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, für den zukünftigen Ehemann ein berauschendes Fest zu geben. Natürlich ganz stilvoll mit einer großen Torte mit exquisiter Füllung.

Geplant sind etwa 12 Kapitel eventuell +1 oder +2. Die Geschichte bereits fertig geschrieben und muss ab Kapitel 09 nur noch gründlich überarbeitet werden.

Die Geschichte ist auf Wunsch einiger Leser eines anderen Archivs – keine Namen – und einiger Freunde aus dem RL entstanden.

**Disclaimer**

Alles gehört Rowling, bis auf Carissa, das ist meine. Rowling würde einen Rappel kriegen, wüsste sie, was wir mit Remus, Sirius und dem Rest der Bagage machen.

Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der FF, sondern schreibe sie, um Freunden, Bekannten und anderen Lesern eine kleine Freude zu machen und natürlich, weil ich selbst einen Heidenspaß daran habe.

**Rating**

Besser erst ab über 17. Vorsicht ist eben die Mutter der Porzellankiste.

**Warnung**

PWP? Aber sicher. Schließlich ist so gut wie ein Sequel zu **Eine etwas andere Ostergeschichte**. Es gibt einige Slash-lastige Andeutungen. Aber nichts Explizites, Slash kann ich nicht wirklich schreiben. Andeutungen kein Thema, aber mehr auch nicht. Ansonsten alles Het.

**Pairing**

Sirius und (?). Nein, Lily geht nicht, schließlich heiratet sie ja . oder ... Also Sirius und Carissa.

Falls jemand nun behauptet, sie sei Mary Sue, bitte, der möge sich keinen Zwang antun. Aber mir würde danndas Herz bluten, da jeder annehmen würde,ich hätte für einen Möter, auch wenn er Sirius Black heißt und wahnsinnig sexy ist, meinen Schnuckel von Werwolf aufgeben. °lach°

**Inhalt**

Sirius Black und Remus Lupin sind eifrig dabei, die Junggesellenparty für ihren besten Freund zu organisieren. Dass das nicht ohne Komplikationen von statten geht, ist jawohl vorprogrammiert. Kurz zuvor hat Lily nämlich Wind von der Sache bekommen und den beiden eine Szene gemacht. Zu dumm, dass die "Tortenfüllung" das Entsetzen bei diesem Temperamentsausbruch packte und einfach davonlief. Was, oder besser wer, soll nun den Part übernehmen? Guter Rat ist teuer. Komische Sache, die Torte und dieses Kätzchen, eine Kombination, die in Sirius' Gedanken immer mehr Gestalt annimmt. Und schon begegnet er seiner Vergangenheit...

* * *

°

**1. Gespräche im Pub**

**°**

Ganz in der Nähe von _Godric's Hollow_ in einem Pub saßen sich an diesem schönen, fast lau zu nennenden Herbstabend Sirius Black und Remus Lupin gegenüber. Sie starrten seit geraumer Zeit in ihre halbvollen Biergläser, schwiegen sich an und warteten auf Peter, wie immer in der letzten Zeit.

Beide waren fast zwanzig Jahre alt, wie vor allem Sirius immer betonte, wenn man ihn danach fragte. "Ich werde bald zwanzig", meinte er stets mit seinem umwerfenden Lächeln. Remus hingegen wies häufig diskret daraufhin und ließ dabei die Hand beschwichtigend kreisen, dass er erst neunzehn sei. Dennoch hatten, was das Alter betraf, sie einiges gemeinsam. Beide kamen sich sehr reif und erwachsen vor. Vom Auftreten und der äußeren Erscheinung jedoch konnten die Freunde nicht unterschiedlicher sein.

Remus Lupin war ein hoch gewachsener junger Mann von sehr ernsthafter, sympathischer, positiver Ausstrahlung. Aufgrund der tiefen Falten, die sich von seinen Nasenflügeln bis zu den Mundwinkeln hinunterzogen, wirkte er wesentlich älter als neunzehn. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man in seinem hellbrauen Haar bereits die ersten silbernen Fäden erkennen. Sogar seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen vermittelten dem Betrachter den Eindruck, einen reifen Mann vor sich zu haben, der mehr als nur das Übliche durchgemacht hatte. Und Remus hatte in der Tat mehr erlebt, als andere junge Männer in seinem Alter. Schließlich war er ein Werwolf. Seine schmalen Lippen lächelten häufig, den bitteren Zug verloren sie jedoch selten.

Sirius auf der anderen Seite war das genaue Gegenteil. Um Sirius Black zu beschreiben genügten den meisten Menschen zwei einfache Worte _gefährlich_ und _sexy_. Wenn er lächelte, wirkte er so jungenhaft charmant, wie es nur irgend ging. Sein Lächeln ließ Eisberge schmelzen und Herzen brechen. Niemand konnte ihm lange böse sein, was seine Eltern jedoch anders sahen. Schaute er ernst, so wie in diesem Moment, hatte der Betrachter den Eindruck einen seriösen, Vernunft orientierten Menschen vor sich zu haben. Doch der Schein trog. Sirius' Maxime bestand darin, erst zu handeln, dann zu denken, oder was auch vorkam, erst zuschlagen, dann Fragen stellen. Er war impulsiv und emotional, teilweise unberechenbar. Aber er sah aus, wie ein Engel, ein gefallener zugegebenermaßen, doch wer wollte schon so penibel sein und derlei Unterschiede machen. Böse Buben regierten eben die Welt und jeder, der den Anschein eines bösen Buben erweckte, hatte eine ganze Reihe von Anbetern, natürlich überwiegend weiblichen Geschlechts.

Sirius' Augen hatten ein intensives Grau. Sie stachen unter dichten, lächerlich langen, schwarzen Wimpern wie Sterne hervor. Sein schulterlanges Haar war rabenschwarz und das Licht der Kerzen verlieh ihm einen leichten bläulichen Schimmer. Der junge Mann war vom Äußeren her durch und durch ein Black. Seine gesamte Haltung strahlte Arroganz, Selbstsicherheit und einen Hauch von Egozentrik aus. Eine Spur von Mystik, die viele fälschlicherweise mit der Black'schen Düsternis gleichsetzten, und Gefahr umgaben ihn in beängstigender Intensität.

Sirius griff nach seinem Butterbier, nahm einen kleinen Schluck und stellte es nahezu geräuschlos auf den Tisch zurück. Remus tat es ihm nach.

"Der Junggesellenabschied ist schon morgen Abend, und du hast noch immer keinen Ersatz für die Torte!", brach Remus das Schweigen und schimpfte, so leise Schimpfen eben ging, über sein Butterbier hinweg mit Sirius.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann zog leicht die Augenbrauen nach oben und warf seinem Freund einen unmissverständlich amüsierten Blick zu.

"Was regst du dich auf? James kommt schon noch zu seinem Präsent. Es ist aber nicht gerade von Vorteil, wenn Lily uns beim _Bewerbungsgespräch_ wieder dazwischen funkt. Noch so ein Ausrutscher, und sie schmeißt die Hochzeit wegen einer _Tortenfüllung_", äußerte sich Sirius nicht gerade sehr ernsthaft. "Du kennst sie doch, sie macht ernst. Es war nicht nur eine leere Drohung. Garantiert!"

Beide verfielen wieder in Schweigen und nickten synchron. Und wie sie Lily Evans, die zukünftige Mrs Potter kannten. Als sie merkten, wie albern ihr genicktes _Pas de deux_ wirkte, hielten sie die Köpfe still.

Seit nunmehr zwei Wochen organisierten sie – eigentlich zusammen mit Peter, der sich wie immer nicht blicken lassen oder viel zu spät kommen würde – James' Junggesellenabschied. Leider hatten sich die jungen Männer anfangs von ihrem Enthusiasmus hinreißen lassen und ihre Gespräche selbst in Lilys Gegenwart nicht unterbrochen. Irgendwann hatte die zukünftige Mrs Potter dann mitbekommen, dass Sirius und Remus beabsichtigten, ihren Verlobten mit einer Torte von ganz besonderer, ja nahe exquisiter Füllung zu überraschen.

Lily hatte Sirius daraufhin am folgenden späten Nachmittag in seinem Londoner Appartement aufgesucht und war in eine doch sehr pikante Szenerie hineingeraten. Black hatte es sich auf einem Sessel bequem gemacht. Sein eines Bein hing über der Lehne und seine Hand, die ein Glas mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit hielt, lag lässig über dem Knie. Sein Kopf ruhte auf dem Polster. Sirius schien sehr entspannt zu sein. Lily hatte aufreizende Musik im Hintergrund gehört und ein Poltern vernommen, das aus der Küche zu kommen schien. Dann war sie weiter ins Innere des Raumes getreten, und ihr Blick war auf eine üppige Blondine im Bunnykostüm gefallen, die sich lasziv zur Musik bewegte.

Lily war wütend vorwärts gestürmt. Sirius hatte, als er sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus kommen sah, den Schluck Kognak, den er gerade genommen hatte, ausgeprustet und Gina, so hieß die Tänzerin, damit geduscht. Lily hatte geschrien und getobt, was wiederum Remus aus der Küche herausgelockt hatte. Remus hatte sich nun seinerseits einen gepfefferten Teil der Standpauke anhören müssen; der Großteil jedoch prasselte auf Sirius nieder. Gina hatte, unbeachtet von den dreien, frustriert ihre Sachen geschnappt und war auf Nimmerwiedersehen aus dem Apartment hinaus gestakst.

Im Nachhinein waren sich Remus und Sirius darüber im Klaren, dass sie mit einer solchen Reaktion Lilys hätten rechnen müssen. So lieb und nett sie auf der einen Seite war, so temperamentvoll, ja sogar jähzornig, konnte sie werden, wenn man sie reizte. Sirius ahnte, dass sie eigentlich nichts gegen eine Stripperin auf James' Junggesellenabend hatte, dass diese jedoch im Kostüm eines Bunnys tanzte, war ihr ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Schließlich nannte James sie Bunny, seit sie zusammen waren. Ein blöder Spitzname, wie Sirius fand, aber bitte, jedem wie er es mag.

Sirius seufzte, als er an die Szene dachte, die Lily ihnen gemacht hatte. Dabei wäre Gina ideal gewesen. Sie entsprach genau jenem Typ Frau, den James bevorzugt hatte, bevor er begonnen hatte mit Lily über die Ehe zu sprechen. Er nahm einen Schluck Butterbier.

Remus' Gedanken gingen in eine ganz andere Richtung, als er grinsend meinte: "Ja, und ob ich unsere Lily kenne. Du jedoch, wie soll ich sagen, Tatze" – Sirius wurde hellhörig und blickte seinem Freund misstrauisch ins Gesicht. Das wölfische Grinsen Remus' wollte ihm einfach nicht gefallen – "kennst sie auf eine andere, man möchte sagen... spezielle Art? Ja, das trifft es, auf eine spezielle Art."

Mühsam quälte sich Sirius das Bier hinunter, sonst hätte er es quer über den ganzen Tisch gespuckt, was zu einer nervigen Angewohnheit zu werden drohte. Ungeniert hatte Remus auf die Affäre zwischen ihm und Lily angespielt, die etwas über zwei Jahre zurücklag, sie beide waren fast siebzehn gewesen und eigentlich war Sirius in dieser Zeit auch hin und wieder zu Remus ins Bett geschlümpft. Eine interessante und sehr erregende Erfahrung, wie er zugeben musste. Interessiert beobachtete Black, wie das wölfische Grinsen seines einstigen Liebhabers erlosch und sein Gesicht einen grimmigen Ausdruck annahm. Sirius böser Humor kehrte zurück.

Er schmunzelte, streckte die langen Beine von sich, verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und reckte sich genüsslich, wobei sein Hemd aus der Hose rutschte und einen Blick auf seinen durchtrainierten Bauch freigab. "Ach Moony", meinte er verträumt. "Warum wärmst du die alten Geschichten wieder auf. Das mit Lily ist doch Jahre her."

"Zwei!", murmelte Remus bitter.

"Sag bloß, du bist immer noch eifersüchtig." Schadenfroh registrierte Sirius, dass Remus sich nun seinerseits alle Mühe gab, dass Butterbier nicht wieder zum Vorschein zu bringen.

"Oh, Remus, du wirst so blass. Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte sich Sirius und beugte sich über den Tisch, um seinem Freund gespielt besorgt ins Gesicht zu blicken. Dann lächelte er verführerisch und flüsterte leise mit sanfter Stimme: "Auch ich denke gerne an die Zeit mit dir zurück. Ich vermisse die Berührungen deiner Hand. Ich vermisse deine Zunge, wie sie genussvoll über meine Kehle gleitet. Ich vermisse deine Zähne, wie sie deine Zunge ersetzen und sich mit sanftem Druck in meine Haut graben. Ich vermisse deine Augen, wie sie glutvoll meinen..."

"Sirius Black! Es reicht!", fauchte Remus leise. Seine Augen blickten sich wild im Pub um, um zu sehen, ob jemand etwas vom Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. Doch keiner der übrigen Gäste kümmerte sich um die beiden Männer, die an einem der hinteren Tische saßen. Remus schien beruhigt. Er widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem _unschuldig schauenden_ Freund. Er langte nach seinem Bierglas und kippte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Er lehnte sich zurück und brachte so Abstand zwischen Sirius und sich. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. Sirius Atem war seinem Ohr sehr nahe gewesen. Sein Geruch war bis in die Tiefe seines Verstandes vorgedrungen und hatte wundervolle Erinnerungen in ihm ausgelöst.

Ungeniert reizte Sirius seinen einstigen Geliebten weiter. Er befeuchtete langsam seine Lippen, fuhr sich mit dem Daumen darüber, seine Zunge schnellte vor und strich über die Kuppe. Mit träger Bewegung ließ er den Daumen über sein Kinn und seine Kehle gleiten. Remus Augen weiteten sich vor Verlangen. Lupin musste sich förmlich zwingen, wegzusehen.

"Schönes Bild!", brachte Remus heiser hervor und betrachtete eingehend die schlechte Kopie eines Landschaftsbildes von Monet.

Sirius grinste triumphierend und machte es sich wieder bequem. "Entschuldige, Moony, manchmal kann ich einfach nicht widerstehen. Ich muss dich ärgern, es ist wie ein Zwang, weißt du?"

Sirius hatte sich wieder den Frauen zugewandt und hatte nahezu jede Woche eine neue Bekanntschaft, die mal mehr mal weniger leidenschaftlich war. Die letzte dieser Art war jene Gina gewesen, die eigentlich aus der Torte hätte springen sollen.

Sirius hatte sein Interesse an Frauen niemals ganz verloren. Seine Erfahrungen mit Remus waren eher eine Art Experiment gewesen, das ihm allerdings sehr gefallen hatte. Oh er wäre einer Wiederholung nicht abgeneigt, aber Freunden tat man so etwas einfach nicht ein weiteres Mal an. Als er ihm gestanden hatte, dass er gleichzeitig auch mit Lily ins Bett ging, war Remus sehr sauer gewesen, eifersüchtig sogar.

Nun, Lily hatte er nie einen Vorwurf gemacht, aber ihm. Sirius hatte seine ganze Anstrengung darauf ausrichten müssen, sich mit beiden wieder zu versöhnen. Als er Lily dann gegen Weihnachten mit James verkuppelt hatte, hatte sich auch seine Beziehung zu Remus wieder stabilisiert und Remus hatte ihn in seinem Bett wieder willkommen geheißen. Gegen Ende des Schuljahres waren sie wieder die besten Freunde und noch ein paar Wochen später hatten sie die Intimitäten eingestellt, im gegenseitigen Einvernehmen, denn sie ahnten, dass ihre Freundschaft mit der Zeit unter dem Sex leiden würde.

Über die tatsächliche sexuelle Neigung Remus' wusste Sirius nicht sehr viel. War er nun an Männern interessiert oder doch nicht! Einen festen Freund oder Geliebten gab es offenbar nicht. Remus zeigte allem Weiblichen gegenüber Desinteresse. Ob er Frauen jedoch gänzlich abgeneigt war, war schwer zu sagen. Sirius vermutete, dass er nur auf Nummer Sicher gehen wollte, denn erotische Beziehungen zwischen Werwolf und Frau endeten immer tödlich, meistens war die Frau das Opfer. Da es Remus' Wesen jedoch abträglich war, irgendwen in bewusst Gefahr zu bringen, verzichtete er einfach auf diese Art Erfahrungen. Wie hatte er sich einst ausgedrückt? Er wolle einfach nicht auf den Geschmack _Frau_ kommen.

"Ich fass es nicht, dass die beiden heiraten", sprach Remus endlich das aus, was Sirius dachte.

Sirius nickte und schloss die Augen. Er stieß sich mit den Füßen vom Boden ab und balancierte den Stuhl auf den Hinterbeinen. Sirius kippelte und erwiderte: "Japp, übermorgen sind sie verheiratet. Ob James dann noch Zeit hat, mit uns rumzuhängen?"

Remus spielte mit dem leeren Bierglas. "Auf jeden Fall wird es anders, als bisher sein. Ob Lilys Eltern auch kommen?"

Sirius hielt im Kippeln inne und lugte durch die Wimpern hindurch: "Sicherlich! Die zwei vergöttern ihre kleine Lily doch. Die kommen sicher. Nur auf diesen Drachen von Schwester könnte ich verzichten." Ihm drehte sich der Magen um, wenn er an die hagere Blondine mit den starren Augen dachte, die immer so tat, als hätte sie einen Stock verschluckt und die Magie mehr verabscheute, als alles andere. Diese Petunia konnte seiner Ansicht nach bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wuchs. Doch er ahnte bereits, dass auch sie anwesend sein dürfte.

Remus trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum und warf immer häufiger einen Blick über die Schulter hin zur Tür. Peter tauchte allerdings nicht auf.

Schließlich schlug Sirius beide Hände auf die Tischplatte und erhob sich. Er langte nach seiner Lederjacke.

"Moony, er kommt heute bestimmt nicht mehr und wenn doch, dann hat er Pech. Ich hab's satt immer auf einen Freund zu warten, dem es scheinbar vollkommen egal ist, ob James übermorgen heiratet oder nicht. Ich verschwinde. Wenn er doch noch auftaucht, heute Nacht gegen drei bei mir im Appartement. Den Schlüssel hast du ja."

Sirius warf ein paar Münzen auf die Tischplatte, nickte Remus zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch Remus hielt ihn mit einem Ruf zurück.

"Tatze? Wenn du die Füllung für die Torte aussuchst, dann denke daran, dass James auf üppig und blond stand, bevor er mit Lily zusammenkam."

Sirius grinste verschmitzt, zog die Lederjacke endgültig über und machte sich auf in Richtung Ausgang. Merkwürdigerweise sah er, wenn er sich die Abschiedsfeier vorstellte, immer eine schlanke, sehr grazile dunkelhaarige Schönheit im Zofenkostüm der Torte entsteigen. Sirius strich sich durchs Haar. Er war eindeutig nicht ausgelastet, das musste es sein, dachte er bei sich und trat lächelnd in die Dämmerung hinaus.

°

°

_tbc_

* * *

**AN:**

Ich brauche gerade Druck beim Schreiben, da ich bei Kapitel 09 in der Überarbeitung tatsächlich festhänge. Es will einfach nicht so, wie ich will. Daher habe ich mich entschlossen, nach eifrigem Hin- und Herüberlegungen, doch versuchsweise nach und nach jedes Kapitel hochzuladen. Mal schauen, ob es klappt, pro Woche eines online zu bringen.


	2. Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Rosifer**

Es geht schon weiter. Danke für dein Review. Ich habe zwei Enden. Mal sehen, welches nach dem Überarbeiten am besten passt. °zwinker°

**

* * *

**

**2. Schatten der Vergangenheit**

°

Sirius stand auf den Stufen und atmete die frische frühabendliche Luft ein. Es war gut, der stickigen Atmosphäre des Pubs entkommen zu sein. Dieses Etablissement war eines der wenigen nur Zauberern zugänglichen Lokalitäten. Muggel waren hier zwar nicht unerwünscht, allerdings, welcher Muggel betrat schon freiwillig ein einsturzgefährdetes Haus? Sirius streckte seine Glieder und seufzte. Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen, wie sollte er auf die Schnelle eine Frau auftreiben, die sich in ein unbequemes, aufreizendes Kostüm stecken ließ, nur um aus einer albernen Papptorte zu springen und ihre Verführungsküste an einen Mann zu verschwenden, der ohnehin nicht schwach werden würde? Schließlich würde dieser Glückspilz wenige Stunden später Lily Evans heiraten.

Black strich sich durchs Haar; ein vergebliches Unterfangen, da die Strähnen sofort wieder in ihre Ausgangslage zurückfielen, und schlug den Kragen der Lederjacke hoch.

Er wollte noch nicht nach Hause. Der Abend war noch jung und zu Hause... niemand erwartete ihn. Wenn er an die gemütliche Atmosphäre von Godric's Hollow dachte und mit der sachlichen Kühle seines Appartments in London verglich, wirkte letzteres noch steriler als sonst. Er verabscheute London in diesem Augenblick. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann musste er gestehen, dass er eines sein ganzes Leben lang vermisst hatte; Geborgenheit. Sicherlich betrachtete Mrs Potter, James' Mutter, ihn als ihren zweiten Sohn, doch das war er nun einmal nicht. Sirius neigte den Kopf erst zur einen, dann zur anderen Seite und ließ seine Nackenwirbel knacken. Zügig lenkte er seine Schritte zu seiner dunklen Maschine, die ganz in der Nähe stand.

Wenige Momente später war ein sattes Brummen zu hören. So musste ein Motorrad klingen, das war Musik in seinen Ohren. Sirius hatte seine Lady gestartet und fuhr langsam, auf blauen Dunst, in die London entgegengesetzte Richtung. Noch aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er wahrnehmen, wie ein abgehetzt wirkender Peter ins Pub stürmte. Aber das war Sirius nunmehr egal, er wollte nicht mehr umkehren, sondern den Wind in seinem Gesicht spüren. Also gab er Gas. Er hätte mit seinem Motorrad auch fliegen können, doch dazu war es noch nicht dunkel genug. Würde er von Muggeln gesehen, wie er sich mit einem Zweirad in die Lüfte erhob, wäre er in Schwierigkeiten, was Black absolut vermeiden wollte, so sauste er mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit die Straße entlang.

° ° °

Sirius war bereits länger als eine Stunde unterwegs, was ihm jedoch wesentlich kürzer erschien, als er Durst verspürte. Er fuhr die nächste Siedlung an, ein kleines Dorf mit Kirche, Marktplatz, einer Handvoll Häuser und einem kleinen, etwas heruntergekommen wirkenden Pub, vor dem er hielt. Als drei Männer gröhlend das Lokal verließen, war Sirius versucht, seine Lady wieder zu besteigen und einfach auf ein Bier zu verzichten.

_Muggel_, stellte der junge Mann stirnrunzelnd fest. Auf Muggel hatte er im Augenblick keine Lust. Doch als die drei, ohne von ihm Notiz zu nehmen, ein fesches Lied auf den Lippen vorbei torkelten, sicherte er sein Motorrad mit Flüchen vor Diebstahl und erklomm mit energischen Schritten die verwitterten Stufen. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck stieß er die schwere Eichentür auf.

Lautes Lachen, dumpfes Reden und fröhlicher Gesang zu walisischer Musik schwirrten durcheinander; Dunst, Qualm, der Geruch nach Alkohol, Schweiß und Parfüm schlugen Sirius entgegen. Er betrat das Pub und hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Dass er hier unter so vielen Menschen nicht auffallen würde, war ihm nur recht. Ein einzelner Mann konnte schnell übersehen werden, wenn er es wollte. Er drängelte sich an der Theke vorbei und bestellte im Vorbeigehen beim Wirt ein Bier und einen doppelten Whisky. In der hintersten Ecke erspähte er einen freien Tisch, den er ansteuert. Sirius ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke, mit denen er als Fremder in einer Dorfkneipe rechnen musste. Er entledigte sich seiner Lederjacke, warf sie über einen der Stühle und ließ sich dann auf die Bank fallen. Einen Fuß stemmte er gegen die Strebe des Stuhles, auf dem die Jacke lag.

Sirius stöhnte. Seit er dieses Pub betreten hatte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er fühlte sich mit einem Male leer und verloren. Wenn er vorhin geglaubt hatte, es wäre richtig, hier zu verweilen, so verwarf er nun den ersten Eindruck als falsch und bedauerte, eingekehrt zu sein. Selbst beim Motorradfahren hatten ihn Gedanken übermannt, die ihm sonst fremd waren. Er sehnte sich nach etwas, das er nicht erklären, geschweige denn erfassen konnte. Er starrte aus dem Fenster, jedoch drang sein Blick nicht durch die Scheibe hindurch. Die Dunkelheit außerhalb des Hauses verwandelte die Scheiben in Spiegel. So sah er sich mit sich selbst konfrontiert. Sirius fixierte einen Punkt auf der Stirn seines verzerrten Spiegelbildes und dachte an Lily. Das Gespräch mit Remus hatte Erinnerungen wach gerufen. Er hatte Lilys Gesichtsausdruck genau vor Augen, als er ihr gestanden hatte, hin und wieder auch mit Remus zu schlafen. Sie hatte entsetzt und enttäuscht gewirkt, ja sogar wütend und verletzt. Letzteres war Sirius erst sehr spät aufgefallen. Es hatte ihn fast einen ganzen Sommer gekostet, um mit Lily wieder den Zustand der Freundschaft zu erreichen, wie vor Beginn ihrer _Affäre_. Um die Weihnachtszeit in ihrem letzten Schuljahr hatte er es dann endlich geschafft, James und Lily zu verkuppeln. Jedoch hätte er es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass beide jemals heiraten würden.

Sirius seufzte und langte in seine Hosentasche. Er zog ein Etui hervor, entnahm ihm eine Zigarette und steckte sie sich an der Kerze an.

"Hey, Kumpel, deinetwegen wird ein Seemann sterben!", gröhlte jemand von der Bar herüber.

Sirius warf ihm einen Blick zu, hob die Augenbraue und zuckte mit den Schultern. _Muggel_, dachte er bei sich und blies sinnend den Rauch in Richtung Decke. Manchmal bedauerte er es, sie gehen gelassen zu haben. Dass auch sie ihn hin und wieder vermisst hatte, wusste er nur zu genau. Es war in jenem letzten Schuljahr einige Tage nach Ostern gewesen, als sie ihm gestanden hatte, am Tag, an dem das große Osterfeuer stattgefunden hatte, von Sex mit ihm geträumt zu haben. Sirius kratzte sich mit dem Daumen an der Stirn. Sein Gesicht nahm einen verbissenen Ausdruck an. _Sie heiratet ihn!_, schrie etwas fassungslos in seinem Innern. _Wehe er ist nicht gut zu ihr! Ich bringe ihn um! Ich schwör's!_ Entsetzt zuckte er bei diesen Gedanken zusammen, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Erschrocken erkannte er, dass es stimmte. Er würde James windelweich prügeln, wenn er Lily nicht der beste Ehemann werden würde, der er sein könnte. Sirius musste sich eingestehen, dass er noch immer Gefühle für Lily hatte. Ja, er liebte sie, doch es war eher die Liebe eines großen Bruders zu seiner kleinen Schwester, als die Liebe eines Mannes zu einer Frau.

Vor Jahren hatte er anders empfunden. Er hatte sie begehrt und war zum ersten Mann in ihrem Leben geworden. Im Gegensatz zu Lily hatte Sirius für einen 16-jährigen schon einiges an Erfahrung gehabt, die er nicht zuletzt der verschrobenen Ansicht seiner Mutter zu verdanken hatte, die es schlichtweg als nicht standesgemäß ansah, sich von einem Hauselfen das Haar und die Kleidung richten zu lassen. Also hatte sie stets eine junge Person im Hause, die dies bewerkstelligte. Meistens handelte es sich dabei um irgendein mittelloses junges Ding, das gerade erst von der Zaubererschule kam und keinerlei Aussicht auf eine gute Anstellung hatte, weil ihm entweder die Beziehungen oder aber das Talent fehlten. Sirius grinste bei der Vorstellung, dass seine Mutter vor etwas mehr als drei Jahren diese Einstellung verflucht hatte.

"Carissa", murmelte er und starrte in die Kerze. So hatte das Mädchen geheißen, das zu ihnen ins Haus kam, als er gerade 14 geworden war. Mit ihren damals 17 Jahren hatte sie, als er sie das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, so erwachsen und reif und einfach... unnahbar gewirkt.

Sirius schluckte trocken. Wieso brauchte der Wirt für ein Bier und einen doppelten Whisky so ewig lange! Er seufzte, und wieso stellte er sich in diesem Augenblick gerade jene Carissa vor, wie sie in einem Hauch von Nichts aus dieser albernen Torte auftauchte und sich verführerisch bewegte.

Eine verräterische Wärme machte sich in seinem Schritt breit. Carissa war ohne einen einzigen Verwandten und im wesentlichen auch ohne Geld zurückgelassen worden. Die spärlichen Mittel hatten gerade einmal genügt, um das Schulgeld für Hogwarts begleichen zu können. Sie war nur eine durchschnittliche Hexe gewesen und hatte die Schule mit befriedigend abgeschlossen. Doch sie war fleißig und bezaubernd gewesen, so dass sie auf Fürsprache seines Vaters, der gerne ein reizendes, frisches Gesicht um sich hatte, von seiner Mutter als Zofe angestellt wurde.

Sirius rutschte unbehaglich auf der Bank hin und her. Er versuchte sich abzulenken, doch seine Gedanken kehrten immer und immer wieder zu der ehemaligen Zofe seiner Mutter zurück. Das Mädchen war wie ein Sonnenschein gewesen, der das düstere Haus der Blacks mit ein wenig Wärme versorgte. Doch diese Wärme hielt nicht lange vor. Häufig hatte Sirius gesehen, dass die Augen der schönen Zofe vom vielen Weinen geschwollen und gerötet waren. Nach und nach hatte sie ihre Munterkeit verloren und immer seltener hatte Sirius sie lächeln gesehen.

Auch ihm hatte es die Tränen in die Augen getrieben, seine Zeit in diesem Haus bei seinen lieblosen Eltern zu verbringen, in diesem finsteren Museum.

Sirius wischte sich über die Augen und fixierte einen Punkt am Fenster. Die Erinnerung an Carissa war lebendiger denn je. Sie war, als er sie kennen gelernt hatte, einen ganzen Kopf größer als er gewesen, doch war er schnell gewachsen und hatte sie binnen eines Jahres eingeholt. Sirius lächelte. Sie hatte die wundervollsten Augen gehabt, die er je bei einer Frau gesehen hatte, von so intensivem Blau, das es beinahe Schwarz schien und kaum einen Kontrast zur Pupille bildete. Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar gehabt, das weit über den Rücken hinabfloss und im Schein der Kerzen leicht bläulich schimmerte. Sirius räusperte sich.

_Wo nur dieser verdammte Whisky bleibt!_, fluchte er stumm. Er hatte sich genau in dem Augenblick in sie verliebt, in dem sie ihn angelächelt hatte. Die Wärme in seinen Lenden nahm beängstigend zu.

Es war mehr gewesen, als eine kindliche Schwärmerei. In ihrer Gegenwart hatte sich die Welt aufgehört zu drehen, seine Schlagfertigkeit und sein Witz hatten ihn verlassen, seine Zunge hatte ihren Dienst verweigert und anstelle eines sinnvollen Satzes hatte sein Mund nur unverständliches Gestammel hervorgebracht. Doch es hatte ihm merkwürdigerweise stets ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit gegeben, sie in der Nähe zu wissen.

In ihren Augen allerdings, war er nur ein Kind gewesen, das sie necken konnte, wenn es ihr wie ein Schatten folgte, war es denn einmal daheim. Denn die meiste Zeit der Ferien hatte Sirius bei den Potters verbracht, worüber er mehr als froh war.

Sirius fluchte leise, als er merkte, dass er von seiner Zigarette nur einen Zug genommen hatte. Er schnippte die Asche, die mittlerweile ein kleines Türmchen vor dem Filter gebildet hatte, weg, tat einen letzten Zug und drückte die Zigarette aus. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Allerdings gelang ihm das nicht. Ungewollt ja zwanghaft schob sich das Bild der grazilen Frau vor sein geistiges Auge. Wieso dachte er gerade jetzt so intensiv an Carissa? Er konnte es sich nicht wirklich erklären. Es musste wohl daran liegen, dass er, als er das Pub betreten hatte, unter all dem Rauch, Qualm und Gestank glaubte, ein schwaches Echo eines Parfüms wahrnehmen zu können, das ihn an sie erinnerte. Oder ob es doch eher daran lag, dass er in sich eine unbestimmte Sehnsucht fühlte? Er würde es fast Unzufriedenheit, ja Ruhelosigkeit, nennen, die gestillt werden wollte.

Sirius starrte erneut in die Kerze und nahm gedankenverloren wahr, wie ihm jemand sein Bier und den Whisky brachte. Er fühlte sich beobachtet, als er automatisch nach dem Whisky langte. Während er es zum Mund führte, schaute er auf und blaffte unfreundlich: "Ist noch was?"

Er runzelte die Stirn und erahnte hinter dem dicken Tabakdunst ein Gesicht, dessen Züge ihm sehr bekannt vorkamen.

"Hallo, Blacky!", wurde er leise mit melodischer Stimme angesprochen.

Sirius erstarrte in der Bewegung. _Diese Stimme_, keuchte er im Innern. Er verschüttete die Hälfte seines Whisky, als er das Glas wieder zurück auf den Tisch jonglierte. Es jetzt in der Hand zu behalten, wäre mehr als gefährlich für seine Hose gewesen. Nur eine Person hatte ihn je _Blacky_ genannt, was er sehr verabscheut hatte. Sirius konzentrierte sich und konnte nach einer Weile durch den Qualm hindurch sehen. Er schaute genau in schwarz-blaue, von dichten, sanft geschwungenen Wimpern umrahmte Augen, exakt jene, an die nur wenige Momente zuvor gedacht hatte. Sirius räusperte sich.

"Sieh einer an, Carissa. Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er und versuchte seiner Stimme einen gelassen klingenden Unterton zu verleihen, was gründlich misslang. Der Zauber des Augenblicks verschwand. Die nunmehr 22-jährige Frau stand schön wie eh und je, ein wenige voller an den richtigen Stellen vielleicht, neben seinem Tisch. Sie presste ein rundes Tablett wie einen Schild vor die Brust. Ihr herrliches Haar war zu einem wirren Knoten auf dem Kopf aufgetürmt. Eine Strähnen hatten sich gelöst, und leicht genervt strich sie sie fahrig hinters Ohr. Sirius hatte es glänzender in Erinnerung. Er ließ einen Blick über ihre gesamte Erscheinung gleiten. Ihre langen Beine steckten in Netzstrümpfen, deren Bündchen unter dem knappen Rock hervorlugten. Hohe Pumps mit Pfennigabsätzen vervollständigten das Bild.

Carissa errötete leicht und verlagerte das Gewicht von einem auf das andere Bein. In einem Ton, der vor Ablehnung nur so triefte, erwiderte sie: "Na bedienen, wonach sieht es denn sonst aus!" Sirius zuckte zusammen und deutete ihr triumphierendes Lächeln richtig. "Was machst du hier?", hörte er sie in der nächsten Sekunde fragen. Wie albern die Frage geklungen hatte, musste sie wohl selbst erkannt haben. Denn ihre kleine Zähne gruben sich in ihre Unterlippe und sie wich seinem Blick aus.

Sirius lehnte sich grienend zurück und entgegnete spöttisch: "Einen Whisky trinken, wonach sieht es denn sonst aus?"

Belustigt registrierte er, wie sich ihr Gesicht verzog, sie sich pikiert auf dem Absatz umdrehte und zur Theke stöckelte.

Sirius sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach, griff nach dem Schnapsglas und kippte dessen Inhalt in einem Zug die Kehle hinunter. Der Whisky brannte in seinem ausgedörrten Hals. "Das hast du gründlich vermasselt, _Blacky_!", spöttelte er leise vor sich hin. Enerviert fuhr er sich mit der Hand über Mund und Kinn. Dass ausgerechnet sie hier arbeiten musste! Wie kam sie hierher? Fragen über Fragen brannten ihm auf der Zunge. Doch eines bereitete ihm eine Art Genugtuung. Sein sechster Sinn hatte ihn nicht getäuscht.

Er legte den Kopf schräg und wäre beinahe von der Bank gefallen, als er ihr weiter nach sah. Sie bewegte sich noch ebenso geschmeidig und elegant wie früher. Fasziniert betrachtete er, wie ihr Rock bei jeder auch noch so leichten Bewegung der Hüfte ein Stückchen nach oben rutschte und den Blick auf weiche weiße Haut freigab. Ihre Kurven versprachen Entzücken und reinste Ekstase. Sirius musste schlucken und langte ungestüm nach dem Bier, dass sie ihm gebracht hatte, drei Schlucke und das Glas war leer.

Sirius schloss die Augen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, das er glaubte verloren zu haben, meldete sich wieder in stürmischer Intensität. Es war wie damals, wie damals als sie ... Er schüttelte den Kopf und erinnerte sich an den Tag zurück, an der er seinem Elternhaus für immer den Rücken gekehrt hatte.

°

° tbc °


	3. Das erste Mal

**3. Das erste Mal**

°

Sirius versuchte sich zu orientieren. In seinen Gedanken war die Welt schwarz-weiß. Er befand sich wieder im Haus seiner Eltern im Grimmauldplace 12, in der großen Halle, dem Entree seines Elternhauses. Ein innerliches Schaudern überkam ihn. Die Gemälde seiner Vorfahren sahen auf ihn mit diesem arroganten überheblichen Blick herab, der allen Blacks zu eigen war. Über einer der reich verzierten Kommoden, über der, die in der Nähe der Eingangstür stand, hing der große Spiegel aus Zeiten Königin Victorias. Sirius erinnerte sich daran, dass dieses einzigartige Stück an jenem Tag zu Bruch gegangen war, wie so vieles andere auch.

Aus nächster Nähe nahm er ein sanftes, leises Summen wahr. Für einen Moment war er verblüfft. Wann hatte es in diesem Haus jemals etwas gegeben, das Musik, diesem frivolen Vergnügen, näher kam, als das? Doch die Antwort auf die Frage kam bereits durch eine der unzähligen Türen in die Halle hinein.

_Carissa!_, flüsterte er im Gedanken und folgte der Erinnerung an die damals 19-jährige. In seinen Gedanken war sie mit einem Staubwedel bewaffnet und machte sich sogleich an die Arbeit auf den vielen Kommoden mit den zahllosen Nippsachen Staub zu wischen, was kein leichtes Unterfangen war. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass seine Mutter jedesmal einem Tobsuchtsanfall sehr nahe gewesen war, entdeckte sie auch nur den Hauch eines Staubkörnchens. Mrs Black hatte es geliebt und liebte es wohl noch immer, ihre Untergebenen zu drangsalieren. Die Elfen ließen die Schimpfkanonaden über sich ergehen, doch Carissa hatte es nie getan und war häufig mit ihrem Verhalten bei seiner Mutter angeeckt. Doch sein Vater hatte einen Narren an dem süßen Dienstmädchen gefressen.

Sirius war irgendwann einmal dahinter gekommen, dass er nicht nur einen Narren an dem Mädchen gefressen hatte, sondern sogar einen Narren aus sich machte. Er schlief mit Carissa und ließ sich von ihr auf jede auch nur erdenkliche Art und Weise verwöhnen. Oh Sirius erinnerte sich genau, dass er seinen Vater stöhnen gehört hatte. Rasch verwarf er den Gedanken wieder und versuchte sich statt dessen die junge Frau intensiver in Erinnerung zu rufen.

Ihr Haar war zu einem festen Chinon im Nacken geschlungen und wurde von einem albernen weißen Zofenhäubchen bedeckt. Sirius beobachtete, was seine Vision tat. Innerlich trat er näher auf sie zu und umrundete sie. Sie ging in seiner Fantasie eifrig ihrer Arbeit nach und achtete peinlich darauf, auch ja jedes Nippes auf exakt die Stelle zu setzen, von der sie es aufgenommen hatte. Sie richtete sich auf und strich sich eine Strähne, die sich aus dem engen Haargefängnis befreit hatte, hinters Ohr.

Befriedigt registrierte Sirius, dass sie ihm in seiner Vorstellung nur bis knapp ans Kinn reichte. Sie hatte genau die richtige Größe für ihn. Er pustete ihr leicht ins Gesicht und grinste, als die gedachte Carissa zusammenzuckte. Beinahe hätte er gelacht, doch dann hielt er inne, als er erkannte, dass sich eine Wespe in seine Gedanken geschlichen hatte. Das Insekt brummte in beängstigender Nähe des Dienstmädchens herum. Mit einem Schnipsen und einigen gemurmelten Worten, ließ sie das Insekt im Flug in Flammen aufgehen.

Überrascht hob Sirius eine Braue, in ihr steckte offenbar doch mehr, als er geahnt hatte. Wieso er sich so intensiv an sie erinnern konnte, wusste er nicht. In seiner Vorstellung lehnte er sich gegen eine der Kommoden und ließ den Blick abschätzend über sie gleiten. Ihr graziler Körper steckte in viel zu enger Zofenkleidung, die ihr zwei Jahre zuvor einmal gepasst haben musste. Nun jedoch war der Rock zu kurz und die schwarze Bluse spannte über der Brust. Die Nähte des Oberteils schienen zu ächzen, als Carissa tief die Luft einsog, so wie in diesem Augenblick.

Oh in seiner Erinnerung war sie ihm so nah und dennoch so fern. _Du bist so wundervoll, so schön. Wieso hast du mich niemals zuvor so wahrgenommen wie an jenem Tag_, dachte Sirius und seine Lippen formten tonlos die Worte.

Abrupt wandte sich sein Kopf in Richtung Bibliothekstür. Jetzt wusste er, wieso er sich so genau erinnern konnte. Zwischen den Pfosten des Bibliothekseinganges stand sein jüngeres Ich, weniger groß und weniger kräftig, dennoch attraktiv und eine Spur zu überheblich. Seine drei Jahre jüngere Ausgabe lehnte ebenso lässig an der dunklen Edelholzverkleidung, wie er selbst in seinen Gedanken. Sirius sah das abschätzende, leicht abwertende Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und wusste im nächsten Augenblick auch, warum er so lächelte.

°

_Drei Jahre und eine Nacht zuvor – der Abend vor Sirius' Erinnerung_

°

Sirius war am späten Nachmittag mit dem Schulzug aus Hogwarts angekommen und grübelte darüber nach, wie er so schnell es ging, das Haus seiner Eltern, wieder verlassen könnte, ohne sie allzusehr vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Schon um seines kleinen Bruders Willen, versuchte er wenigstens so zu tun, als nähme er auf die Gefühle seiner Erzeuger Rücksicht. Doch er verspürte keinerlei Liebe den beiden gegenüber. Er hasste sie nicht einmal, er verachtete sie einfach nur mit ihrer Lehre von der Reinheit des Blutes und all dem Quatsch. Wie sollte Blut darüber entscheiden, wer magisches Potential besaß und wer nicht. Hatten die meisten reinblütigen Familien nicht den einen oder anderen Squib in ihren Reihen, den sie als schwarzes Schaf abstempelten und im Verborgenen hielten? Sirius schlich um die mitternächtliche Stunde aus der Bibliothek durch die große Halle. In seinen Armen hatte er einen Stoß Bücher, die er James und Remus mitnehmen wollte. Wie sehr sie es auch versucht hatten, nirgends war auch nur annähernd eine gute Ausgabe der _Tagebücher des Marquis de Sade_ zu bekommen, außer in der Bibliothek seines Vaters. Remus hatte herausgefunden, dass es in diesem Buch vor Andeutungen nur so wimmelte, die in den lustvollen Bereich gingen. James hatte zwar die _Abenteuer des Casanovas_ vorgeschlagen, doch woher ein solches Muggelbuch kriegen.

Sirius eilte leise die Treppe hinauf und stutzte. Die Tür eines der unbenutzten Schlafräume, die eigentlich für Gäste vorgesehen waren, war leicht geöffnet und durch den Spalt drang gedämpftes Licht. Der 16jährige trat leise dichter und lauschte. Entsetzt lauschte er dem Stöhnen und Wimmern, das aus dem Zimmer drang. Neugierig geworden, lugte er durch den Spalt und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein Vater stand mit leicht gespreizten Beinen nackt mit dem Rücken zur Tür und hatte den Kopf gesenkt, als schaue er auf etwas, das sich zu seinen Füßen befand. Sirius blickte in den Raum und entdeckte in einem der Spiegel eine Reflexion dessen, was sich vor dem Vater abspielt. Carissa, seine Carissa, das Mädchen, das er so sehr verehrte und anbetete, dass es fast weh tat, dem er in seinen Gedanken die schönsten Gedichte schrieb und Namen gab, seine Carissa kniete halb nackt vor seinem Vater. Sie hielt den Kopf abgewandt und gesenkt. Sirius wagte nicht, sich bemerkbar zu machen. Zum einen war es ihm peinlich, seinen Vater zu erwischen, wie er seine Mutter betrog, und zum anderen hatte er Angst vor den Konsequenzen, die eine Einmischung hervorrufen würde. Er konnte sich noch gut an die Zeit erinnern, als sein Vater bei jedem noch so geringen Anlass zur Rute gegriffen und auf seinen Sohn eingeprügelt hat. Und das wollte Sirius auf keinen Fall noch einmal erleben. Seit Carissa im Haus war, schien der Vater entspannter.

"Stell dich nicht so an, du Biest!", hörte er den Alten fauchen und sah im Spiegel, wie dieser der vor ihm knienden Halbnackten brutal ins Haar griff. "Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal! Mach endlich den Mund auf!"

Carissa schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sah blass und erschöpft aus.

Sirius schmeckte Blut und bemerkte, wie er sich mit den Zähnen die Lippe verletzte, als sein Vater die Hand hob und einfach zuschlug. Nun war ihm klar, warum er und sein Bruder nicht länger Opfer seiner Brutalität wurden.

Mit einem gekeuchten Laut fiel Carissa zu Boden. Doch Mr Black war über ihr und griff nach dem Fetzen, der einst ihre Bluse gewesen war. Mit einem nicht zu missdeutenden Geräusch zerriss auch der restlich Stoff. Carissa schrie auf und bedeckte mit den Händen ihre bloßen Brüste.

"Hab dich nicht so! Dafür bist du doch hier! Besorg's mir, auf der Stelle, oder ich vergesse, dass ich mal wieder taub für die Beschwerden meiner Gemahlin über dich war! Du fliegst, wenn du nicht tust, was ich dir sage! Du bist ein Nichts, ein Niemand! Niemand wird dich vermissen und niemand wird dir helfen. Du wirst in der Gosse enden und keiner wird sich darum scheren, was aus dir wird! Du wirst in der Knockturngasse in einem der schmutzigen Bordelle enden! Was, meinst du, ist leichter zu ertragen? Einen Mann wie mich zu befriedigen, oder ein ganzes Dutzend des stinkenden Abschaums, der sich dort herumtreibt?"

Sirius schluckte trocken. Er sah angeekelt, wie der Alte sich zwischen die Beine griff und obszöne Gesten machte. Carissa weinte stumm und rappelte sich auf. Sie erhob sich und kam langsam auf den Mann mit dem graumelierten Haar zu. Sie schob sich mit gesenktem Blick die restlichen Stoffteile vom Körper. Geschmeidig, wie eine Tänzerin, schlängelte sie sich an seinem Körper hinunter, langte um ihn herum und ergriff seinen Po. Dann hörte Sirius ein erfreutes Aufstöhnen seines Vaters und schloss die Augen. Das Stöhnen und Keuchen wurde lauter. Sirius riskierte einen Blick und sah, wie sein Erzeuger sich vor und zurück bewegte, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt.

"Ja, mach weiter, nimm ihn auf, nimm mich auf, ja, spür' mich, du kleine Verführerin!", keuchte Mr Black. Sirius' Kehle fühlte sich trocken an. Er schluckte. Das Bild, das sich ihm im Spiegel bot, war neu und fremd, aber auch... reizvoll. Carissa saugte eindeutig am Geschlecht seines Vater. In seiner Fantasie sah er sich an seiner Stelle. Erschrocken fühlte Sirius, wie seine Hose verdammt eng wurde. Er legte seine Hand in den Schritt, doch das machte es nur schlimmer. Er schloss die Augen und zählte bis zehn. Als er wieder in den Raum spähte, bot sich ihm ein neues Bild.

Sein Vater kniete und hielt Carissa unter sich gefangen. Ein Arm hatte er um ihren Bauch gelegt und eine Hand fest um ihren Nacken geschlungen. Sirius erblickte im Spiegel, dass Carissas Gesicht gleichgültig wirkte. Ein Finger seines Vater lag an ihrem Mundwinkel und schob sich wie von selbst zwischen ihre Lippen. Dann sah Sirius die Tränen in den Augen seiner Liebe und schämte sich, Zeuge des Aktes geworden zu sein. Sein Vater keuchte und stöhnte und zog den schlanken Körper zu sich heran. Immer und immer wieder. Endlich richtete er sich auf und befahl: "Dreh dich um! Und nun schluckst du, jeden Tropfen, ich will..."

Sirius drehte sich angewidert um und floh in sein Zimmer. Wilde Träume verfolgten ihn in der Nacht.

_°_

_Am nächsten Morgen_

°

Da stand sie nun, die Frau seiner Träume, die hinter dem Rücken der Hausbewohner, die Beine für seinen Vater breit machte. Sie wischte Staub und achtete peinlichst genau darauf, die Stücke, die auf den Kommoden standen, auch ja wieder dorthin zu stellen, von wo sie sie genommen hatte. Lässig lehnte der 16jährige an einem der Edelholz ummantelten Pfosten der Bibliothekstür. Er hatte sich in der letzten Nacht belesen und wusste nun, was sie und sein Vater getrieben hatten. Angewidert verzog er den Mund. Es schien, als würde er lächeln, doch er war bis ins tiefste Mark erschüttert und enttäuscht. Er hatte sie auf ein Postament gestellt. In seinen Träumen hatte sie weiß getragen, wie die Musen und Göttinnen aus den alten Legenden. Doch in denen der letzten Nacht hatte er sie nackt, sich wolllüstig auf schwarzem Samt räkelnd gesehen. Die Spuren des Traumes hatte er beschämenderweise am Morgen auf seinem Laken entdeckt.

Sirius beobachtete sie und konnte förmlich durch ihre Kleidung hindurch sehen. Er hatte jede noch so geheime Stelle ihres Körpers in der vergangenen Nacht gesehen.

Carissa musste gespürt haben, dass er sie beobachtete. Sie drehte sich ihm zu und zuckte kurz zusammen. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und kam mit wiegenden Hüften auf ihn zu. Sirius blieb stehen, wo er war und musterte sie stumm mit unbewegter Miene.

"Ah!", begann sie munter in leicht spöttelndem Ton. "Da ist ja unser angehender Schwarzmagier", säuselte sie.

Doch er reagierte nicht wie sonst. Weder brauste er auf, noch gab er einen wütenden Kommentar von sich. Er kannte ihre Masche und machte sich zum ersten Mal einen Spaß daraus, sie auflaufen zu lassen. Er fühlte sich ihr irgendwie... überlegen.

"Blacky?", fragte sie unsicher. "Bist du krank? Sonst reagierst du doch anders." Sie wollte ihm die Hand auf sie Stirn legen, doch er zuckte zurück, stieß sich vom Pfosten ab und trat in die Bibliothek.

"Ich möchte Sie bitten, mich nicht länger Blacky zu nennen. Sie sind Angestellte meines Va ... meiner Mutter und ich pflege mit Leuten, die so weit unter mir stehen, keine solch privaten Kontakte." Er warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu und stellte triumphierend fest, dass der Satz, den er samt Versprecher vor dem Einschlafen so lange eingeübt hatte, damit er spontan klang, seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte.

Carissa wirkte, als hätte er ihr wie sein Vater in der Nacht zuvor ins Gesicht geschlagen.

"Aber, Blacky... ich meine Sirius. Hast du schlecht geschlafen?"

Sie wirkte ernstlich besorgt. Doch er war zu zornig, um ihre Verwirrung zu begreifen. Immer und immer wieder, sah er sie nackt vor seinem Vater knien, die Hände in dessen Hintern gekrallt und ... Er zog angeekelt den linken Nasenflügel hoch und ließ verächtlich abschätzend seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten. Es bereitete ihm Genugtuung zu sehen, wie sie unter dieser Musterung errötete und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

"Ich muss gehen. Deine Mutter wird mich schelten, wenn sie merkt, dass ich eine meiner Pflichten vernachlässige. Wenn sie und dein Vater wieder da sind, muss es fertig sein."

Carissa wandte sich von ihm ab. Sirius hatte jedoch nicht vor, sie so einfach gehen zu lassen. Er lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch, langte nach hinten, zog ein Buch hervor, das er sich aufgeschlagen zurecht gelegt hatte, und begann mit leiser Stimme vorzulesen, einige Wörter ließ er jedoch aus.

_"Der Herr ... betrachtete sie und sah, daß sie hübsch und jung war; obwohl er selbst schon alt war, spürte er doch mit einem Male nicht weniger brennend den Stachel des Fleisches..._ Soll ich weiter lesen?"

Sirius blickte auf und sah, wie Carissa bewegungslos in der Tür stand. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt, den sie so gerade hielt, als hätte sie einen Stock verschluckt. Sirius grinste bei diesem Gedanken anzüglich. Doch dann machte sich Bitternis in ihm breit. Sie hatte nicht glücklich ausgesehen. Ihre Augen waren rot gerändert gewesen und dennoch hatte er gehört, wie sie summend in die Halle gekommen war. Er wusste, dass sie sich seinem Vater nicht freiwillig hingegeben hatte. Er hatte mit eigenen Ohren gehört, wie sein Erzeuger sie erpresst hatte. Wie er sie vor die Wahl gestellt hatte, entweder ihn zu befriedigen oder in einem Bordell zu landen.

Als er nicht weiter las, warf sie ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu und meinte tonlos: "Seit wann weißt du es?"

Sirius legte Boccaccio zurück und stützte sich mit den Händen an der Tischplatte ab. Er betrachtete eingehend die Teppichfasern und versuchte geometrische Formen in ihnen zu erkennen. "Ich weiß es eben!"

"Seit wann!" War dort Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme?

"Ist das denn so wichtig?" Er klang wütend.

"Sirius ich...verzeih mir", hauchte sie. Dann verließ sie den Raum. Sirius überlegte einen Augenblick, dann stieß er sich von der Tischplatte ab und stürzte ihr fluchend nach. Als er die Halle erreichte, sah er, wie sie die Treppe hinaufeilen wollte.

"Dir verzeihen? Was soll ich dir verzeihen!", stieß er wütend hervor. Es war ihm egal, dass er das eine oder andere elfische Augenpaar zu sehen glaubte. "Soll ich dir etwa vergeben, dass du mit meinem ... Vater, diesem, diesem... alten Lüstling herummachst; dass du das Intimste aus ihm heraussaugst und dich behandeln lässt, wie eine Hure?" Er schrie. "Willst du meine Vergebung, damit du dir wieder ins Gesicht schauen kannst, wenn du einen Spiegel vor dir siehst? Du dich betrachtest, wie du mit ihm... mit ihm...Sex hast? Was, Carissa, was willst du, das ich dir vergebe!"

Carissa starrte erschrocken den Jungen an, der wie ein eifersüchtiger Mann reagierte. Sirius stand heftig atmend mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen in der Mitte der Halle. Er wusste, dass er nahezu infernalisch aussehen musste. Schließlich hatte er den Blick ein Jahr lang geübt, um sich vor schwärmerisch veranlagten Drittklässlerinnen zu schützen, die sich angeblich unsterblich in ihn verliebt hatten. Er fragte sich, was im kommenden Schuljahr geschehen mochte, wenn diese _Damen_ in der vierten Klasse sein würden und er selbst in der sechsten.

"Wieso sagst du das?" Sie klang verletzt und in ihrer Stimme glaubte er einen Anflug von Tränen zu hören. Er trat dichter an die Treppe und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie vor ihm zurückwich.

"Weil ich euch gestern sah. Euch beide. Dich und meinen Vater!", entgegnete er voller Verachtung. Er streckte den Arm aus, um eine ihrer losen Haarsträhnen zu berühren. Doch sie wich weiter zurück. "Ich sah, wie du vor ihm knietest und ihn dort küsstest, wo es bei mir gerade lichterloh brennt. Ich sah dich, wie du dich unter ihm wandest in wilder Ekstase", fuhr Sirius in neuralem Tonfall fort. Es war ihm egal, dass er übertrieb, was seine Beobachtungen betraf.

Carissa keuchte auf, sie wurde blass und schüttelte den Kopf. Noch bevor Sirius reagieren konnte, wandte sie sich um und floh die Treppe hinauf. Sirius hetzte ihr hinterher und erwischte sie auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz an ihrem Rocksaum, der fadenscheinige Stoff hielt. Sie stolperte und landete an der Wand. Sirius schnellte hinterher und drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht dagegen, um sie an einer weiteren Flucht zu hindern.

"Soll ich fortfahren!", flüsterte er gefährlich ruhig. Carissa schaute ihm flehend in die Augen.

"Ich ...", begann sie.

Doch zu mehr kam sie nicht. Sirius legte ihr sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sag nichts!", forderte er sie auf. Dann beugte er sich vor und berührte unsicher mit seinem Mund ihre Lippen. Durch seinen Körper ging ein Schaudern. Sie öffnete die Lippen und liebkoste mit ihrer Zunge seinen Mund. Sirius atmete schneller. Er hatte nie zuvor auf diese Art geküsst. Doch er lernte schnell und ahmte ihr Zungenspiel nach. Er zog sanft mit der Zungenspitze die Konturen ihres wunderbaren Mundes nach und tastete unbeholfen mit der Hand nach ihrer Brust.

Carissa wandte ihren Kopf ab und murmelte sanft: "Nicht!"

Sirius versteifte sich. Seine Stirn lag in Falten, als er meinte: "Ich verstehe! Du willst keinen unerfahrenen Bengel im Bett haben. Ich muss gehen. Heute abend holen mich die Potters ab. Ich muss noch packen."

Sirius ließ sie stehen und rannte die Treppe, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, hinauf in sein Zimmer. Die Tür schlug zu. Eine Vase ging zu Bruch. Verwirrt und verärgert strich Sirius sich durchs Haar und bemerkte, dass heiße Tränen in seine Augen schossen. Er kämpfte sie zurück. Er zog den halbleeren Schrankkoffer in die Mitte seines altertümlich eingerichteten Zimmers, in dem er kaum glückliche Stunden erlebt hatte. Wahllos warf er Sachen, die er am vergangenen Tag herausgenommen hatte, wieder in den Koffer. Dann fluchte er laut und lief zum Fenster. Und starrte hinunter auf die Straße. Er beobachtete die Muggel, die an dem, aus ihrer beschränkten Perspektive gesehen, verfallenem Haus vorbei eilten.

Er hörte das Klopfen nicht. Als Arme sich zärtlich um seinen Körper legten und Lippen sich weich auf seinen Nacken drückten, erwachte er aus seiner Trance und drehte sich verwundert um. Verstohlen blinzelte er und sah sich Carissa gegenüber.

"Carissa, ich... ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich habe..."

Nun war sie es, die ihn mit einem süßen Kuss zum Schweigen brachte. "Sag nichts, Blacky. Du hattest ein Recht dazu, so zu reagieren. Ich lasse mich erniedrigen. Nicht jeder hat das Glück, eine Familie zu haben oder mit einem silbernen Löffel im Mund geboren zu werden."

Sie küsste ihn noch einmal, bis Sirius glaubte, ersticken zu müssen. Er japste nach Luft und fuhr sich durchs kurze wellig fallende Haar. Carissa zog ihn fort vom Fenster und begann sich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen zu machen. Nach und nach besiegte sie einen Knopf nach dem anderen. Für jeden Sieg belohnte er sie mit einem Kuss. Seine Lippen berührten ihre Stirn, ihre Augen, ihre Nasenspitze, die Stelle zwischen den Augenbrauen, die Wangenknochen, die kleine Mulde zwischen Kinn und Mund. Sie machten nicht an ihrem Hals Halt, sondern wanderten unaufhaltsam über ihre Kehle bis hin zum Ausschnitt ihres Oberteils.

"Es stört!", keuchte er und fuhr scheu mit den Fingerkuppen über ihre Brüste.

Lächeln trat sie einen Schritt zurück und fingerte an den Knöpfen an ihrem Rücken herum. Lachend trat Sirius hinter sie und focht nun seinen Kampf gegen die Verschlüsse ihrer Kleidung. Schließlich war auch er siegreich gegen die hölzernen Truppen am Stoff. Er schob ihr die Bluse von den Schultern und umarmte sie. Er liebkoste ihre nackten Brüste und ließ die Hände über ihren flachen Bauch bis hin zum Bund ihres Rockes gleiten, weiter wagte er sich nicht vor.

"Ich kapituliere", gab sie stöhnend von sich. Sie sank gegen die Tür zu seinem Ankleidezimmer, die augenblicklich nachgab. Kichernd fand sich die Zofe zwischen Umhängen, Schuluniformen, Hemden und Schuhen wieder. Sirius kam ihr zwinkernd hinterher und zu ihrem Erstaunen, zog er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Das dämmrige Ambiente ließ seine Scheu und ihre Bedenken, wenn sie denn welche hatte, gänzlich fallen.

Atemlos spürte er ihre Hände am Bund seiner Hose. Er musste sich gegen die nächste Wand lehnen, um nicht zu Boden zu gehen. Ihre kundigen Hände lösten rasch den Gürtel und schon fiel die Stoffhose zu Boden. Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue registrierte sie, dass er nichts darunter trug.

"Ich hasse Unterwäsche", keuchte er und versuchte sie zu küssen. Doch er traf nur Luft.

"Du steckst voller Überraschungen, Blacky!", meinte Carissa gespielt ernst.

Als er den ungeliebten Namen hörte, packte er sie einfach an den Oberarmen und drehte sich und sie so herum, dass sie sich nun ihrerseits mit dem Rücken an der Wand wiederfand.

"Nenn' mich nicht Blacky!", zischte Sirius. Er wurde mutiger und schob ihr die Hand unter den Rock. Wie von selbst glitt sie in ihren Slip. Überrascht entdeckte er die Öffnung des Höschens im Schritt.

"Dein Vater...", begann sie entschuldigend. Doch Sirius lächelte und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Kehle. Er fühlte das Brennen in seiner Leistengegend und wie das Verlangen ein immer deutlicheres Ausmaß annahm. Er wollte sich instinktiv zwischen ihre Beine drängen, allerdings ließ dies Carissa nicht zu.

"Lass dir Zeit. Lass mir Zeit, um zu genießen", bat sie. Sirius keuchte. Er spürte ihren heißen Atem an seiner Wange und nickte nur. Sie quälte ihn, doch er empfand nur Genuss bei ihrer Art der Folter. Er spürte ihre Hände überall, während er in ihr Haar griff, das alberne Häubchen von ihrem Kopf zog und die wenigen Nadel aus dem Knoten entfernte. Endlich konnte er ihre langen Flechten lösen und es genießen, das herrliche Haar offen um ihre bloßen Schultern fallen zu sehen. ...

°

_Wieder in der Gegenwart_

°

Sirius schluckte trocken. Er blinzelte mehrmals und schaute sich verlegen um. Hatte ihn jemand beobachtet, wie er auf irgendeinen unsichtbaren Punkt im Raum gestarrt hatte? Er räusperte sich und wollte nach dem Bier langen, doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dieses ja bereits ausgetrunken zu haben. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass sowohl ein neues Glas Bier als auch ein doppelter Whisky vor ihm standen. Dankbar kippte er den Schnaps hinunter und ließ das Bier folgen. Er wischte sich über die Augen und murmelte: "So ein Mist. Was für eine Erinnerung!"

Sirius fühlte in seinem Schritt mehr als nur Leben und errötete leicht. Da saß er nun inmitten von Muggeln, schwelgte in Erinnerungen und musste tatenlos fühlen, wie aus dem kleinen Sirius ein großer geworden war. _Die Welt muss verrückt sein_, sagte er sich. Er zählte in Gedanken die Zutaten für den komplizierten Zaubertrank auf, der ihn zu einem Animagus gemacht hatte und nahm zufrieden wahr, wie jener große Schlingel allmählich wieder zur normalen Größe zusammenschrumpfte.

_Verdammt, wieso muss ich sie gerade jetzt wiedersehen?_, fragte er sich, erhob sich, schnappte sich seine Jacke und schlenderte zur Kellertreppe. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich zu entleeren.

°

° tbc °


	4. Vom Regen in die Traufe

°

**4. Vom Regen in die Traufe? Oder doch ein Licht am Horizont**

_°_

_Zu viel Bier!_, dachte er bei sich und überlegte, wie viel er eigentlich getrunken hatte. Drei Butterbier mit Remus, zwei Muggelbier im Pub hier und dann die beiden Whiskys nicht zu vergessen, zählte er still zusammen. Kein Wunder, dass die Welt um ihn herum leicht schwankte. Sirius musste sich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht die Treppe hinunter zu fallen. Alkohol auf leeren Magen war ihm noch nie so wirklich bekommen und er musste zugeben, dass er die Getränke hier verteufelt schnell die Kehle hinunter gekippt hatte. Normalerweise vertrug er mehr. Mitten auf der Treppe blieb er stehen und zog sich die Lederjacke über. Eine zusätzliche freie Hand, ja, das war genau das, was er in diesem Moment brauchte.

Endlich hatte er die unterste Stufe erreicht. Das Souterrain war in dunstiges Licht getaucht und Sirius brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren. Die Luft war stickiger und gehaltvoller als im Schankraum, doch auch hier hatte er den Eindruck Carissas Parfüm zu riechen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ermahnte sich, sich von ihrer Präsenz dort oben die Sinne nich vollendst vernebeln zu lassen.

Sirius nahm gedämpfte Stimmen und hin und wieder lautes Lachen wahr. Zuerst war er der Überzeugung, dass die Geräusche aus der Gaststube kommen würden, doch seine Ohren belehrten ihn eines Besseren. Die Stimmen und das Lachen kamen aus dem Kellergeschoss. Am Ende des schmalen Ganges, von dem vier Türen abgingen, entdeckte Sirius das Zeichen für die Örtlichkeit und wollte zielstrebig darauf zugehen, doch er zögerte. Eine der Türen war leicht geöffnet und rötliches Licht fiel durch den schmalen Spalt. Sirius schlich, mit einem Male wieder sehr nüchtern, auf die Tür zu.

_Billard_, las er stumm auf einem Schild neben der Tür. _Nur mittwochs!_

Sirius' Stirn zog sich in Falten. Wenn Billard nur mittwochs gespielt wurde, wieso war der Raum dann geöffnet und wieso brannte dort Licht? Seine Neugierde war geweckt und seine Sinne geschärft. Noch nie hatte er offenen Türen widerstehen können. Er lehnte sich gegen den Türpfosten lauschte.

"Komm schon, hab dich nicht so!", hörte er einen Mann sagen. Er klang ungeduldig und ein Hauch von Ärger schwang in der Stimme des Sprechers mit. Sirius gelang es, die Tür etwas weiter zu öffnen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Wie er es erwartet hatte, konnte er einen Teil des Raumes überblicken. Dank eines Spiegels – _Schon wieder ein Spiegel_, dachte er spöttisch - konnte er auch den restlichen Bereich, der ihm von seinem Standpunkt aus verborgen blieb, leicht verzerrt wahrnehmen.

Drei Männer, von denen offensichtlich zwei leicht alkoholisiert waren, standen in der Nähe des Billardtisches. Zwei von ihnen lehnten lässig an der Tischkante, während der andere sich breitbeinig mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel positioniert hatte. Sirius beobachtete, wie dieser hünenhafte Kerl seine Hand hob und nach etwas oder jemandem ausstreckte, das oder der sich direkt vor ihm befand. Sirius konzentrierte sich und versuchte krampfhaft dem Mann einzusuggerieren, dass er wenigstens einen Schritt zur Seite gehen möge, damit er sehen könne, wer vor ihm stand.

Als hätte der Hüne ihn verstanden, trat er einen Schritt zurück. Sirius schluckte. Mit dem Kreuz gegen den Rand des Billardtisches gepresst, stand Carissa. Sie hielt das Tablett noch immer wie einen Schutzschild vor der Brust, so hatte sie sich auch ihm gezeigt. Doch diesmal sprach keine Überraschung aus ihrem Blick sondern Zorn. Sirius beschloss nicht einzugreifen, sie hatte jahrelang auf sich allein Acht gegeben, warum also sollte er sich jetzt einmischen? Zudem musste er dringend einen bestimmten Ort aufsuchen, wollte er ein Missgeschick verhindern. Also stieß er sich von der Wand ab und steuerte das eigentliche Ziel seines Kellerausfluges an.

Die Örtlichkeit war genauso, wie er es erwartet hatte. Sie machte einen schäbigen, heruntergekommenen Eindruck wie das gesamte Etablissement. Doch wider Erwarten legte der Inhaber scheinbar doch Wert darauf, dass wenigstens das geringste Maß an hygienischen Ansprüchen zur Zufriedenheit gedeckt wurde. _Seife und Papierhandtücher, wenigstens etwas_, dachte Sirius bei sich und überwand seine Abscheu.

° ° °

Als er die Toiletten wieder verließ, hörte er ein helles Klatschen. Für einen Moment zögerte der junge Mann, dann schritt er zielstrebig auf die Tür zu, nahm seinen alten Platz wieder ein und warf einen Blick in den Raum. Einer der beiden alkoholisierten Männer rieb sich die Wange. Sirius schmunzelte. Carissa musste sehr heftig zugeschlagen haben, wenn er das Geräusch noch am Ende des Ganges hatte hören können. Der zweite Mann hatte ihren Arm gepackt und versuchte ihr das Tablett zu entreißen. Der Hüne stand in der Mitte des Raumes und lachte leise in sich hinein. Es schien ihm Spaß zu machen. Schließlich verstummte er und meinte mit anzüglichem Ton: "Ich liebe es, wenn Frauen Temperament haben, Süße, los mach weiter, das macht mich... an!" Er leckte sich gierig über die Lippen.

Für einen Moment gab Carissa die Gegenwehr auf. Sirius ahnte, dass sie die Reaktion des Hünen verblüffte. Aber ihre Schwäche war ein Fehler, der Mann, der ihren Arm hielt, riss ihr das Tablett aus der Hand und schleuderte es gegen die Wand. Das Holz zersplitterte sofort. Mit geweiteten Augen sah sich die junge Frau ihrer einzigen wirkungsvollen Waffe beraubt. Sirius ballte die Fäuste. Doch er haderte mit sich. Konnte er einfach so in den Raum spazieren und sich als ihr Beschützer und Retter aufspielen? Hatte er nach diesen drei Jahren das Recht dazu, es so ohne Weiteres, ohne eine konkrete Aufforderung zu tun?

Der Hüne ging auf derweil auf sie zu und musterte sie überheblich. Er gab seinem Kumpel einen Wink und dieser packte auch Carissas anderen Arm. Sie erwachte aus ihrer Verblüffung und wehrte sich. Doch egal wie sehr sie sich auch wand, um sich trat und fluchte, der Griff musste unbarmherzig hart sein. Schließlich hatte der Helfer genug. Grinsend zwang er ihre Hände hinter den Rücken, verdrehte ihr beide Arme so, dass sie sich nicht mehr regen konnte. Mit einer Hand hielt er sie in seinem harten Griff. Den freien Arm schob er um ihre Taille und presste die nunmehr Wehrlose gegen seinen Körper.

"Spürst du das? Kleine Wildkatzen machen nicht nur Joseph heiß. Mich auch."

Der Hüne lachte und streckte die Hand nach Carissa aus. Er streichelte ihr mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. Sirius sah, wie die junge Frau zurückwich. "Sammy, die Kleine ist noch zu gut für dich. Komm schon, Cari, du bist hier... angestellt. Deine Vorgängerin war nicht so... geizig mit ihren reizvollen Diensten. Ich bin doch Gast; der Gast ist immer König, oder?", säuselte der Joseph.

"Ich bin nicht meine Vorgängerin, Joseph, begreif' das endlich!", fauchte sie und starrte auf die Tür.

"Das will ich doch hoffen, sie war lausig im Bett! Aber ihr Mund war sensationell. Und wie gut bist du?" Er griff hart nach ihrem Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Sirius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er atmete flach. Nur ein Wort, ein einziges Wort von ihr, ein kleiner Laut oder Blick, der um Hilfe bat und er würde losstürmen.

Doch Carissa schwieg. Sie ließ es zu, dass Joseph, wie sie ihn nannte, sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und ihren Hals mit seiner Zunge liebkoste. Sirius erstarrte, sie hatte die Augen genussvoll geschlossen. Doch dann hoben sich ihre Lider. Mit Schrecken erkannt Black den Widerwillen in diesem Blick. Oder trog der Spiegel? Durfte er dies als Schrei nach Hilfe interpretieren?

"Mmmhh, du schmeckst so gut, gar nicht wie die Flittchen, die Keeper sonst einstellt, um uns zu erfreuen", gab Joseph grunzend von sich. Er langte zwischen ihre Beine und stöhnte.

Carissa drängte sich keuchend gegen den Mann, der sie hielt, dann versuchte sie Joseph zwischen die Beine zu treten, doch er erkannte ihre Absicht und schlug ihr ins Gesicht.

"Versuch das nicht noch einmal, du Schlampe, oder ich vergesse, dass ich dich eigentlich mag!"

"Fass mich nicht an, oder ich werde dich verfluchen, und es ist mir scheißegal, ob sie dahinterkommen oder nicht!", fauchte Carissa.

Die Männer lachten. Dann machte Joseph kurzen Prozess. Er langte nach ihrem Ausschnitt. Mit einen heiseren Ratschen gab der Stoff nach. Entsetzt keuchte Carissa auf, sie blickte panisch im Raum herum, doch niemand war da, der ihr helfen könnte, oder wollte. Schon griff Joseph nach dem fadenscheinigen Stoff des Hemdchens, das sie unter der Bluse trug.

_Sirius!_, schienen ihre Lippen zu formen. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Ob nun eingebildet oder nicht, Sirius zögerte nicht länger. Er stieß die Tür auf, tat einen Schritt in den Raum und lehnte sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen. Das Geräusch ließ die Männer herumfahren. Sirius ließ seinen Blick kurz über Carissa schweifen, doch richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit hauptsächlich auf Joseph.

"Darf man zuschauen?", fragte er mit süffisantem Grinsen. "Scheinbar törnt es die Kleine an, wenn sie Zuschauer hat. Oder?" Sirius riskierte einen Blick auf Carissa und las Enttäuschung, Verachtung und Panik in ihrem Blick. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, ahnte er doch, wie es für sie aussehen musste.

Joseph zog die Augenbrauen hoch und musterte den Störenfried. "Verschwinde, Bürschchen und spiel' mit deinen Autos! Für so was bist du noch zu jung!" Er machte eine hektische Handbewegung, woraufhin sich der Mann, den Carissa geschlagen hatte, aufrappelte und sich vor Sirius postierte. Er knackte mit den Knöcheln und versuchte grimmig dreinzuschauen. Doch Sirius ignorierte ihn. Er stank nach Schweiß und Alkohol und wäre sicher nicht unattraktiv gewesen, wäre da nicht dieser penetrante Geruch. "Du hast gehört, was Joseph gesagt hat. Also geh oder ich bring' dich dazu!"

Sirius gestattete sich ein humorloses Auflachen. Dann zwinkerte er Carissa zu. "Willst du auch, dass ich gehe? Nein?" – er widmete sich wieder dem Mann – "Die Kleine will, dass ich bleibe. Das Wort einer _Lady _ist Gesetz. Also, ich denke, ich werde mich später meinen... Autos widmen."

Der Mann reagierte, wie Sirius erwartet hatte. Kurz glomm Wut in seinem Blick auf, ein sicheres Anzeichen für einen bevorstehenden Angriff. Sirius duckte sich. Der Schwinger verfehlte ihn um Haaresbreite. Seine Rechte schoß vor und traf den Mann in die Magengegend. Ein gezielter Schlag mit der Linken gegen das Kinn folgte und sein Gegner sackte zusammen wie ein nasser Sack.

Herablassend sah Sirius auf den Bewusstlosen nieder. Er strich sich durchs Haar und setzte ein Lächeln auf. "Noch Fragen?"

Joseph zog die Brauen zusammen, langte nach Carissa, die scheinbar nicht fassen konnte, was Sirius da tat. Aus ihrer Miene konnte der junge Zauberer herauslesen, dass sie in ihrer Meinung, er würde ihr helfen oder sie besitzen wollen, schwankte. Er genoss den Augenblick, sie verunsichert zu sehen. Der andere Begleiter Josephs kam Hände reibend auf ihn zu.

"Das Jüngelchen braucht also eine Lektion in Sachen Respekt. Komm schon, Kleiner. Du willst kämpfen? Sammy wird dir schon Manieren beibringen!"

Wie das Messer in Sammys Hand gekommen war, vermochte Sirius nicht zu sagen. Doch mit einem genau kalkulieten Fußtritt gegen das Handgelenk des Angreifers, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden.

"Du Dilettant!", spöttelte Sirius und erntete einen verständnislosen Blick.

Carissa entfuhr ein kurzer Protestlaut. Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich prompt auf sie. Er sah, wie Joseph ihr den Rock hochschob und sich an ihrem Höschen zu schaffen machte. Impulsiv wollte Sirius vorwärts stürmen und diesem Bastard die Zähne einschlagen, doch Sammy stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

"Mach weiter Jo, ich erledige das Bürschchen schon!", lachte er und drohte mit den Fäusten.

Carissa schrie um Hilfe, doch Josephs lachte nur. Er drehte sie herum und stieß sie bäuchlings auf den Tisch. Er legte sich über sie und meinte laut, als wolle er sichergehen, dass auch Sirius ihn verstand. "Du wolltest es ja so! Du stehst doch drauf, das weiß ich schon lange. Dein Stecher kann ruhig zuschauen, Sammy wird schon dafür sorgen, dass er nichts verpasst!"

Stoff riss und Carissa keuchte auf. Triumphierend hielt der brutale Kerl einen schwarzen Fetzen in der Hand, der entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Slip hatte. Sirius schrie auf. Er stürmte vorwärts und traktierte Sammy mit gezielten Faustschlägen auf die Nase. Der Muggel hatte keine Chance. Schließlich gab es ein hässliches Geräusch und Sammy sank schreiend auf den Boden.

"Du Bastard!", brüllte er. "Du hast mir die Nase gebrochen!"

Sirius grinste und korrigierte ihn lax: "Auch das Jochbein!"

Ruhig und gelassen richtete Sirius seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Joseph und Carissa. Der kräftige Mann starrte ihm entgegen. Eine Hand hatte er in Carissas Nacken liegen. Offensichtlich presste er sie auf den Billardtisch. Ihr Rock bauschte sich, so kurz wie er war, um ihre Hüfte und verheimlichte nichts mehr. Sirius ignorierte den trotz der Umstände reizvollen Anblick und meinte: "Nun Joseph? Lass sie los, oder du wirst dich wie deine Kumpane auf dem Boden wiederfinden!"

Black unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, als er registrierte, dass Carissa nicht länger zappelte, sondern zielsicher mit der Hand nach einem Queue tastete, der etwas außerhalb ihrer Reichweite lag. Ihre Hand kroch langsam und bedächtig über den grünen Bezug wie eine Spinne. Endlich berührte ihr Finger den Queue.

"Lass sie los, Joseph, ich warne dich nur noch einmal!", rief Sirius lauter als notwendig. Der Angeredete lachte und ließ Carissas Nacken los. Er gab ihr einen Klaps auf den nackten Po, entfernte sich etwas vom Tisch und meinte: "Los Süße, geh und hol Keeper. Sag ihm, dass ein Rowdy hier unten ist und seine Gäste bedroht!"

Sirius schüttelte lachend den Kopf und entgegnete: "Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie dir Folge leisten wird?" Er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf Carissa und hob spöttisch die Augenbraue. Erneut splitterte Holz. Die junge Hexe hatte den Queue mit Kraft und Elan auf Josephs Kopf niedersausen lassen und hielt nun nur noch ein kurzes Ende in der einen Hand. Mit der anderen hielt sie notdürftig die Reste der Bluse über der Brust zusammen.

"Siehst du?", lachte Sirius und versetzte dem orientierungslosen Mann einen Tritt, so dass er nach hinten fiel und auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Dann tat er einen großen Schritt über den Körper des Mann und wollte Carissa eine Hand auf die Schulter legen. Doch sie wich zurück.

"Wieso hat das solange gedauert!", fauchte sie. Ihre Stimme klang fest, doch ihre Hände zitterten. Sirius zog seine Lederjacke aus und hängte sie ihr um die Schultern.

"Oh! Keine Ursache! Ich hab dich gerne gerettet! Du brauchst mir doch nicht zu danken!", gab er bissig zurück. Carissa funkelte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann hatte sie das Zittern nicht länger unter Kontrolle. Sirius zog sie an seine Brust und strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Vorsichtig nahm er ihr das Queueende aus der Hand und legte es auf den Billardtisch.

"Carissa? War es das erste Mal, dass diese Kerle aufdringlich... ich meine, so aufdringlich geworden sind?", begann er behutsam.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Aber schwieg. Sirius nickte nur und schob sie sanft von sich. "Ist deine Wohnung weit von hier?"

Sie hob den Kopf und schaute ihm misstrauisch in die Augen. "Ich wohne hier unter dem Dach. Warum willst du das wissen?"

Sirius kniff ihr leicht ins Kinn und zwinkerte ihr zu. "Weil wir jetzt nach oben gehen und ich dich vernaschen will."

Sie verkrampfte sich zwischen seinen Händen, doch dann zog sie die Stirn in Falten. "Also das willst du", erwiderte sie enttäuscht. Ihre Miene erhellte sich erst, als sie ihn leise lachen hörte.

"Geh nach oben und pack deine Sachen zusammen, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du hier noch weiter kellnerst."

Sie entwand sich seinem Griff, sie wusste zwar, dass er es gut mit ihr meinte, dennoch hatte er nicht das Recht, ihr Vorschriften zu machen. So gab sie schnippisch von sich: "Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen. Wenn ich hier bleiben und weiter arbeiten will, wirst du mich nicht davon abhalten."

Sie wollte davon stolzieren, doch Sirius hielt sie am Arm fest. "Es ist zu deinem eigenen Besten, oder glaubst du, dass du bei denen da" – er deutete mit dem Kinn auf die drei traurigen Gestalten am Boden – "das nächste Mal so viel Glück haben wirst? Im Gegenteil. Ich kenne Typen wie die. Die werden erst dann Ruhe geben, wenn sie haben, was sie wollen. Also, entweder, du gehst sehenden Auges in dein Unglück oder du kommst mit mir nach London!" Er klang verärgert.

Carissa überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte sie und fügte sich.

"Also gut. Du nimmst mich mit nach London. Fein! Ich brauch' nur fünf Minuten. Keeper hat eh nicht genug gezahlt. Warte draußen!"

Sirius nickte und ließ ihren Arm los. Sie war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als Sirius ihr hinterher rief: "Carissa? Der Anblick ist ja ganz nett, aber du solltest deinen Rock runter schieben, du ..." - er räusperte sich - "verkühlst dich sonst."

Carissa erstarrte und schob, ohne auf Sirius zu achten, den Rock in eine halbwegs sittsame Position. "In fünf Minuten!", zischte sie und war raus.

Sirius' Grinsen verflog. Er fuhr sich durch das Haar und schaute sich das Desaster an. Er wusste, dass Carissa Schwierigkeiten mit den Muggelbehörden bekommen würde, würde je ein Laut von dem, was hier geschehen war, nach außen dringen.

Kurz entschlossen zog Sirius seinen Zauberstab heraus und betrieb Schadensbegrenzung.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

"Hey, du!", rief ihn jemand an. Sirius hob die Augenbraue und sah zur Theke. Was beschwerte sich der Wirt, er hatte sein Geld auf den Tresen geknallt und sogar Trinkgeld gegeben, obwohl das alles andere als angemessen gewesen war.

"Stimmt was nicht?", gab er unfreundlich zurück.

"Hattest du nicht 'ne Lederjacke an, als du reinkamst?", nuschelte der Wirt mit einer Zigarette im Mundwinkel.

"Und wenn schon! N'Abend!", gab Sirius so ablehnend es ging zurück.

"Bitte, meine ist es ja nicht. Aber beschwer' dich nachher nicht, man hätte sie dir geklaut."

Sirius winkte ab und verließ das Pub. Er stand noch auf der Treppe, als er im Schankraum hörte, wie der Wirt laut nach Carissa brüllte. Sirius grinste.

Leichtes Füßetrappeln lenkte Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit auf die Straße. Er ging zu seinem Motorrad, entsicherte und startete es, als Carissa mit einem leichten Rucksack beladen, an der Häuserecke auftauchte.

Sie hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun eine verwaschene Jeans und einen gefütterten kurzen Mantel. Sirius Lederjacke hatte sie in einer Hand und warf sie ihm nun zu. Kaum, dass er sie übergezogen hatte und sie hinter ihm auf das Vehikel gestiegen war, öffnete sich die Tür der Gaststube, und ein sichtlich irritierter Joseph erschien dort.

"Halt, Moment... irgendwas wollte ich doch von ihr!", brüllte er verwirrt. Doch Sirius lachte nur und rief über das Motorgeräusch hinweg Carissa zu: "Festhalten, mein Engel, wir fliegen!"

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Nach gut zwei Stunden Flug hatte Sirius sein Motorrad landen lassen und war in einem Höllentempo eine gute halbe Stunde über die Autobahn der Muggel geheizt. Dann war London aufgetaucht. Nach fünfzehn Minuten hatte er das Motorrad vor einem alten Apartementhaus in der Londoner Innenstadt halten lassen. Er hatte gewartet, bis Carissa, die vollkommen durchgefroren war, sich vom Sozius herunter gepellt hatte, dann war auch er abgestiegen.

Jetzt schob er sie zum Eingang, schloss die Tür auf, nahm ihr den Rucksack ab und hängte ihn sich über die Schulter. Ganz Gentleman ließ er ihr den Vortritt. Er dirigierte sie zum Aufzug und wählte das oberste Stockwerk an, obwohl der Fahrstuhl ein dickes "E" anzeigte.

Sirius grinste: "Die Muggel glauben, dass das oberste Stockwerk baufällig ist. So hat man seine Ruhe. Keine nervigen Nachbarn, die Zucker oder Mehl borgen wollen."

Carissa schwieg, auch wenn sie hätte antworten wollen, so vermochte sie es nicht. Sie konnte kaum so schnell mit den Zähnen klappern, wie ihr kalt war. Sirius beobachtete sie stumm. Sie fror erbärmlich, das sah er. Er berührte sie an der Schulter. Carissa zuckte zusammen. Er runzelte die Stirn und ohne auf ihr Widerstreben zu achten, zog er sie in seine Arme.

"Ich tu dir nichts, Carissa. Vertrau mir", murmelte er. Sie schien sich zu entspannen. Sie suchte seine Nähe und Sirius hoffte, dass sie sie nicht nur suchte, um sich zu wärmen. Er drückte seine Lippen in ihr Haar. Es roch dumpf und kalt. Früher war es einst glänzend gewesen, trotz der schlechten Behandlung durch seine Mutter, hatte sie immer Wert darauf gelegt, dass das Mädchen adrett aussah, schon allein des Vaters wegen.

"Niemand wird dir etwas tun", murmelte Sirius. Carissa schwieg. Wie abwesend stand sie vor ihm und ließ sich von seinen Armen halten und wärmen. Der Aufzug hielt und wieder musste Sirius die junge Frau vor sich her schieben. Er lotste sie zur Tür des Appartments, öffnete sie und zog Carissa in die Wohnung. Noch war alles dunkel. Er macht Licht und ...

Carissas Augen wurden immer größer. Mitten im Wohnzimmer stand eine überdimensionale Torte aus Pappe in die, ohne sich beengt fühlen zu müssen, eine zierliche Frau gepasst hätte. Irritiert schnellte ihr Kopf herum und starrte Sirius an. Dieser senkte verlegen den Blick. Seine Ohren wurden rot und er stammelte: "Ich erklär's dir ... später?"

°

° tbc°


	5. Was willst du mir damit sagen

°

**5. Was willst du mir damit sagen?**

°

Sirius verfluchte sich, weil er nicht mehr an die Torte gedacht hatte. Zu seiner Erleichterung lag das Bunny-Kostüm, das er und Remus ursprünglich geplant hatten, wieder in einer Schachtel, die er auf dem Schlafzimmerschrank aufbewahrte. Er stellte Carissas Rucksack auf den Boden, steckte die Hände in die Taschen und wippte leicht auf den Fußballen auf und ab.

_Wieso sagt sie nichts!_, fragte er sich. Carissa stand noch immer schweigend neben ihm und warf abwechselnd der Torte und ihm schwer zu deutende Blicke zu. Schließlich fixierte sie nur noch die Torte.

_Ich erklär's dir später! Was fasele ich denn da!_, schalt er sich. In seinem Kopf bildeten sich merkwürdige Vorstellungen von einer sich zu heißer Musik bewegenden Carissa in der engen Zofenkleidung, die sie vor drei Jahren getragen hat. Sirius unterdrückte ein _Puhh_. Hatte er sich nicht genau das vorgestellt, als er am frühen Abend Remus verlassen hatte? _Lenk dich ab, Junge! Also der Februar hat achtundzwanzig Tage... Holla die Waldfee, was war das neblig heute früh._ Es half nichts. Ihr Schweigen machte ihn nervös.

"Weißt du", begann er unbeholfen, als Carissa sich vehement weiter jeglichen Kommentars enthielt und auf das Papp-Ungetüm starrte.

"James, mein bester Freund, er... naja er heiratet übermorgen und darum feiern wir morgen hier seinen Junggesellenabschied. Das da" – Sirius deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Torte – "soll 'ne Überraschung werden." Nun war es raus. Innerlich bereitete er sich auf einen ähnlichen Wutanfall vor, wie er ihn von Lily erlebt hatte. Dass Carissa allerdings im Gegensatz zu Lily keinen Grund zum Toben hatte, war ihm in diesem Moment völlig entgangen.

Carissa legte den Kopf schief und musterte die Torte abfällig, als sie knapp und leicht gelangweilt entgegnete: "Du bist mir keine Erklärung schuldig, Sirius, und wenn du dir ein Pferd auf die Dachterrasse stellst oder dir einen Knopf an die Backe nähst und ein Klavier daran hängst, so ist es allein deine Sache. Mich geht das nichts an. Also lass doch die Torte Torte sein, andere haben moderne Kunst im Wohnzimmer stehen, du eben ein Pappungetüm. Jedem das Seine, nicht wahr?"

Sirius' Augen wurden groß und er schluckte trocken. Als hätte sie ihm einen Schlag in die Magengegend versetzt, fühlte er sich innerlich zurücktaumeln.

Es interessierte sie nicht? Sie spottete auch noch darüber? Er fühlte, wie Wut und Enttäuschung in ihm aufstiegen. Er hatte ihr geholfen und dabei mochte sie ihn gar nicht mehr, sie machte sich nichts mehr aus ihm. Sirius schalt sich einen Narren und genauso kam er sich vor.

Carissa wandte den Blick endlich von der Torte ab und begann sich schweigend aus ihrem Mantel zu schälen. Sie zitterte noch immer und ihre Hände schienen wie aus Eis. Bei jeder Bewegung der Finger zogen sich ihre Brauen vor Schmerz zusammen, doch Carissa sagte nichts. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass es ohnehin bald vorbei wäre und ihrer Finger durch Bewegung schneller wieder warm würden, als durch Hauchen, Pusten, Reiben oder Waschen mit warmem Wasser. So konzentrierte sie sich schlicht darauf, ihre Mantelknöpfe zu öffnen. Sie ignorierte Sirius, ihren "Retter", einfach, der noch immer, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, auf dem gleichen Flecken stand.

Sirius hingegen kam sich nicht wie eine Salzsäule vor. Nachdem der erste Schreck vorüber war, fixierte er verärgert die junge, zierliche Frau und runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn. Sicherlich meinte sie es nicht so, wie es geklungen hatte. Aber wie konnte es ihr egal sein, was er tat? Er hatte doch gespürt, dass sie sich in seinen Armen geborgen gefühlt hatte, als sie vorhin im Fahrstuhl gewesen waren. Er genoss noch immer das Prickeln, das ihre schlanken Arme in ihm ausgelöst hatten, als sie sie um seine Taille geschlungen hatte. Sirius rührte sich nicht. Sollte er auf ihre Gleichgültigkeit etwas erwidern? Doch egal was er sagen würde, es würde einfallslos und banal klingen. _Reden ist Silber und Schweigen ist Gold, ich war schon immer ein Goldjunge_, spöttelte er still, allerdings war ihm gerade nicht nach Lachen zumute. Wieso es ihm so wichtig war, was sie dachte, konnte er sich nicht erklären.

Carissa hatte endlich auch den letzten Knopf geöffnet. Sie schlüpfte aus dem Mantel und legte ihn fein säuberlich über eine der Sessellehnen. Dann nahm sie sich Zeit und ließ den Blick über die Räumlichkeiten schweifen. Sirius wohnte nicht schlecht für einen von der Familie verstoßenen jungen Zauberer ohne wirkliches Einkommen.

Sie standen auf der untersten zweier Stufen, die zur Eingangstür des Appartments führten und schauten auf eine riesige Fensterwand. Die Einrichtung war geschmackvoll, allerdings wirkte sie etwas spartanisch, nahezu von einem Designer zusammengestellt. Das Wohnzimmer glich eher einer Wohnküche, obwohl der Küchenbereich durch einen eingelassenen Raumteiler mit verglaster Durchreiche verdeckt wurde. Im hinteren Teil des Wohnbereichs gab es einen freien Gang der offenbar zum Schlafzimmer und zum Bad führte. Carissas Blick glitt zu den großen Fenstern hinüber. Sie sah ihr eigenes Bild, leicht verzerrt, doch gut erkennbar.

"Wie lange?", flüsterte sie plötzlich und ihre gesamte Haltung versteifte sich.

"Was?", entfuhr es Sirius, der sinnend ihren Blicken gefolgt war und hoffte, ihr möge gefallen, was sie sah. Carissa schnellte herum und sah ihn merkwürdig, ja beinahe bohrend an.

"Wie lange standest du schon an der Tür, bevor du dich dazu durchgerungen hast, einzugreifen? Hat es dich vielleicht angemacht, eine Frau so zu sehen?", platzte sie heraus.

Sirius zuckte leicht zusammen und senkte einen Wimpernschlag später die Lider. Sollte er ihr die Wahrheit sagen?

Das genügte ihr als Eingeständnis. Mehr benötigte sie eigentlich nicht. Doch sie bohrte weiter. "Wie lange, Black!" Die Frage glich eher einem Vorwurf.

"Wenn du keine Hilfe wolltest, dann hättest du es nur sagen brauchen!", fauchte Sirius zurück. Er konnte ihr unmöglich gestehen, dass er sie gesehen hatte, dann dem Drängen seiner Blase nachgegeben hatte und erst durch das Geräusch einer Ohrfeige überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen war, Carissa könnten die Aufmerksamkeiten zuwider gewesen sein.

"Also doch!" Indirekt hatte er zugegeben, ihr nicht gleich zur Hilfe gekommen zu sein. Sie klang triumphierend. "Du... du wusstest, dass ich... dass ich das... nicht wollte und du hast gewartet, bis es beinahe zu spät gewesen wäre!"

Dass er einen Blick auf ihre Weiblichkeit hatte werfen können, verdrängte sie gezielt aus ihrer Erinnerung. Obwohl ihr beim Gedanken daran sehr warm wurde. Trotzdem, wenn sie es lange genug verdrängte, war es auch nicht länger wahr. Das hatte schon immer funktioniert, redete sie sich ein.

Wütend mit einem Hauch von Enttäuschung starrte sie ihn an.

"Carissa ich...", begann Sirius stotternd. Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und stemmte eine Hand in die Seite. Die andere gestikulierte wild in der Luft umher, als er fortfuhr: "Verdammt nochmal, wusste ich denn, ob ich das Recht dazu hatte, dir zu helfen? Wie, bitte schön, hätte ich auch nur ahnen können, dass dir die Aufmerksamkeiten dieser Typen gar nicht gefielen? Hallo? Du bist in diesem Laden, in dieser... dieser Kaschemme herumgelaufen, wie... wie eine..."

_Klatsch!_

Er hatte sie kommen zwar sehen, doch vor Verblüffung hatte er nicht rechtzeitig reagieren können. Carissa holte aus und plazierte ihre Hand präzise in Sirius' Gesicht. Die Wucht, die hinter ihrem Schlag steckte, ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite schnellen. Einen Augenblick lang glaubte Sirius, dass einer seiner Zähne wackelte oder dass er sogar blutete. Schmeckte es nicht irgendwie metallisch, wenn er schluckte? Doch dazu war der Schlag, bei weitem nicht kräftig genug gewesen.

"Das, Black" – sie keuchte und fuchtelte mit ihrem Zeigefinger vor seiner Nase herum – "war für deine Gedanken! Du brauchst es gar nicht erst auszusprechen! Es war eindeutig genug! Ich bin im Bad! Ich fühle mich... besudelt!", flüsterte sie zornig, machte einen weiten Bogen um Sirius, der sich verblüfft die Wange hielt, und holte sich ihr Necessaire aus dem Rucksack heraus. Dann steuerte sie gezielt auf den Gang zu und nahm eine der beiden Türen ins Visier, von der sie glaubte, sie würde ins Bad führen. Sie langte schon nach der Klicke, als Sirius leise und so neutral wie möglich bemerkte: "Dort ist das Schlafzimmer. Die andere Tür."

Carissa nahm die angegebene Tür, ohne auf Sirius einzugehen, und verschwand. Laut rastete das Schloss ein und Sirius atmete tief aus. Erneut fuhr er sich durchs Haar und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er war wütend auf sich und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Das erinnerte ihn wieder an seine schmerzende Wange. Behutsam tastete er mit seinen Fingern von außen und der Zunge von innen über das geschundene Fleisch, um sich zu vergewissern, dass noch alles in Takt war.

"Verdammt!", murmelte er und setzte im Gedanken hinzu: _Das ist gründlich in die Hose gegangen._

Er belegte sich mit etlichen Ausdrücken, die nicht gerade seiner Intelligenz schmeichelten. Worunter _Hornochse_ und _Idiot_ noch die netteren Bezeichnungen waren.

Während er sich selbst beleidigte, quälte er sich aus den Schuhen und kickte sie wütend in Richtung Garderobe. Er war sauer. Doch seine Stimmung an wehrlosen Schuhen auszulassen, war eigentlich nicht seine Art. Endlich schlüpfte er auch aus seiner Jacke und zog das verräucherte Hemd gleich mit aus. Beides landete auf Carissas Mantel. Für einen Augenblick fixierte er die Kleidung. Es schien ihm fast ein Omen zu sein, dass sie übereinander lagen. Überrascht schnappte er sich die Sachen und räumte sie in die Garderobe. Das fehlte ihm noch. Sirius musste grinsen. Das hatte er auch noch nicht erlebt, dass ihn übereinander liegende Kleidungsstücke verlegen machten.

Barfuß und mit freiem Oberkörper tappte er zur nächsten Kommode, langte nach einem Lederband und band sich das Haar zusammen, schnappte sich ein dunkles Trägershirt und zog es sich über den Kopf. Eine Strähne löste sich aus dem Zopf und er strich sie mechanisch hinters Ohr.

Was pflegte James' Mutter immer zu sagen? _Beschäftigung sei aller Trübsal Heilmittel_. Nun gut, er würde sich beschäftigen. Wenn Tatkraft Trauer vertrieb, müsste das gleiche auch für Wut und Zorn gelten.

So entzündete er den Kamin im Wohnzimmer – irgendwie musste er ja Zugang zum Flohpulvernetzwerk haben – eilte in die Küche und brachte rasch einen Kessel mit Wasser zum Kochen.

"Wenn ich schon mal denke, bevor ich handle, gibt es ein Desaster", erklärte er dem Teekessel, den das herzlich wenig interessierte. Dann glaubte er ein Rufen zu hören.

Sirius eilte zur Badezimmertür, klopfte und rief durch das Holz: "Carissa?"

"Hast du noch Handtücher?", klang es dumpf aus dem Bad. Und schon rannte er los.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Carissa war froh, als die Badezimmertür endlich hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Sie lehnte sich einen Moment dagegen und versuchte ihrem Herzen zu befehlen, langsamer zu schlagen. Doch es war vergeblich. Sie fühlte sich gekränkt und verletzt. Aber das Schlimmste war, sie hatte, anstatt ihm zu danken, ihren Frust und ihre Unzufriedenheit an ihm ausgelassen. Es war alles so plötzlich geschehen.

Er hatte sie gerettet und sie aus ihrer Zwangslage befreit. Doch sie fragte sich, ob das eine so gute Tat von ihm gewesen war. Seit drei Jahren verbarg sie sich und versuchte jeglichen Kontakt mit der Zaubererwelt zu vermeiden. Was hatte ihr Sirius' Vater gesagt, als er ihr ihr Bündel an den Kopf geworfen hatte?

_Wage es nicht, dich in der Zaubererwelt noch einmal blicken zu lassen. Du bist ein Floh, ein lästiges Insekt, das ich mit einer Geste vernichten kann. Setze einen Fuß in die Zaubererwelt und ich werde es erfahren! Ein Zauberspruch und du bist tot! Erst mich verführen und umgarnen und dann auch noch meinen Sohn. Für wen hast du noch die Beine breit gemacht, du Schlampe? Mach noch einen Fehler und es wird dein letzter sein! Verschwinde!_

Carissa hatte in dem Moment gewusst, dass Mr Black eifersüchtig auf Sirius gewesen war, weil sie sich jenem freiwillig hingegeben hatte und nicht durch Drohungen hatte gezwungen werden müssen. Black senior hatte seiner Frau nachgegeben und das _frivole_ Dienstmädchen vor die Tür gesetzt.

Aber ihm hatte das nicht genügt. Er hatte ihr gedroht, sich von ihm und seiner Welt fern zu halten, da es ihr sonst schlecht ergehen würde. So hatte Carissa stets in Angst gelebt und sich tatsächlich aus allem, was die Zaubererwelt betraf, herausgehalten. Drei Jahre lang war nichts geschehen, dann hatte Sirius plötzlich in _ihrem _Pub gesessen und sie war zu perplex und zu erfreut gewesen, um sich zu verbergen. Doch bisher war noch nichts geschehen. Vielleicht war Mr Blacks Zorn verraucht? Aber das konnte sie nicht glauben.

"Sirius!", flüsterte sie.

Sie konnte sich noch genau an das zärtliche erste und einzige Mal mit Sirius erinnern. Er war unerfahren gewesen, doch irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, ihm den Druck zu nehmen und ihm gezeigt, wie er genießen und gleichzeitig Genuss bereiten konnte. Carissa wischte sich hastig über die Augen, stieß sich von der Tür ab und nahm sich Zeit, das Badezimmer zu betrachten. Die Ordnung überraschte sie. Misstrauisch machte sie einen der Schränke auf und war verblüfft nur Utensilien zu entdecken, die ein Mann benötigte. Sie hatte beinahe geglaubt, er wohnte mit einer Frau hier zusammen.

Sie schloss die Tür und stellte ihr Necessaire auf eine freie Ablage und begann darin herumzukramen. Ollivander würde sie lynchen, könnte er sehen, dass sie ihren Zauberstab zwischen Kamm und Bürste und solchen Dingen aufbewahrte. Doch dort fiel er am wenigsten auf, wie sie aus Erfahrung wusste. Sie strich leicht über das stumpf gewordene Holz und nahm das leichte Prickeln von Magie wahr.

Carissa zog die Hand zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt und musterte ihr Spiegelbild. Sie schloss die Augen. Kein Wunder, dass er sie für eine Prostituierte gehalten hatte. Tränen quollen unter ihren geschwollenen Lidern hervor, aber sie kämpfte sie erfolgreich zurück. Inzwischen war sie sehr routiniert darin, ihre wahren Empfindungen zu verbergen.

Nach einer Weile blickte sie auf und schaute in ihre geröteten Augen, die eindeutig zu stark geschminkt waren. Die dunklen Ringe waren unter dem Make-up kaum wahrzunehmen, doch Carissa wusste, dass sie da waren, schließlich hatte sie sie selbst unter einer dicken Schicht verschwinden lassen. Ihre Lippen waren zu dunkel für ihren hellen Teint und machten sie noch blasser, als sie ohnehin schon war. Sie straffte ihre Schultern und begann sich zu entkleiden. Erst die Schuhe, dann die Hose und schließlich das lappige, nach schweren Parfum und kaltem Rauch riechende T-Shirt.

Sie war nur noch in Unterwäsche, als sie zur Dusche ging, den Hahn aufdrehte und ein weicher Strahl angenehm warmen Wassers über ihre Hand rauschte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Ja, eine warme Dusche würde sie beleben und erfrischen, bekäme sie danach noch eine Tasse heißen Tee und eine Handvoll Kekse, wäre die Welt wieder in Ordnung, wenn auch nur für den Moment.

Das einzige, was ihr jetzt zum wahren Glück noch fehlte, waren frische Handtücher, sie konnte kaum Sirius' zum Abtrocknen verwenden. Wobei...

Sie griff nach einem der Handtücher und roch daran. Es duftete frisch gewaschen, dennoch glaubte sie einen Hauch _Sirius_ wahrzunehmen. Erschrocken ließ sie den Stoff los und trat an die Tür. Laut, um das Rauschen des Wassers zu übertönen, rief sie durch das Holz nach Sirius. Eine Weile geschah nichts. Dann...

"Carissa?", hörte sie ihn fragen.

"Hast du noch Handtücher?", brüllte sie. Als keine Reaktion kam, fixierte sie irritiert die Tür. Hatte er sie nicht gehört? Sie ignorierte, dass sie nur noch die zarte Unterwäsche trug und riss die Tür auf.

Sie starrte auf eine breite Brust, die nur von einem schwarzen Shirt mit schmalen Trägern bedeckt wurde. Carissa stockte der Atem, als sie seinen Duft wahrnahm. Er roch anders, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte, maskuliner und... gefährlicher. Sie blinzelte und ließ ihren Blick an ihm hinuntergleiten. Dann runzelte sie die Augenbrauen und musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Sirius hielt in seinen Händen einen Stapel Handtücher, ein großes Badehandtuch, das zweimal um ihren Körper passen würde, und zwei kleinere. Carissa gab ihrem Gesicht einen betont gleichgültigen Ausdruck und griff nach den Handtüchern.

Sirius schmunzelte, als er lax meinte: "Madame haben nach Handtüchern geläutet und voilà, da sind sie auch schon!"

Doch sein Blick hing nicht an ihren Augen, sondern hatte sich nahezu an ihrem Dekolleté fest gesogen. Black ignorierte den Wunsch, mit seinen Fingerkuppen über die zarte Haut zu streichen und seine Lippen in der Mulde zwischen ihren Brüsten zu versenken. Er widerstand der Versuchung, die Hand nach ihr auszustrecken und zu sehen, wie sie reagieren würde. Das Kribbeln, das er spürte, war jedoch so real, dass er beinahe glaubte, seinem Verstand nicht gehorchen zu können. So lächelte er nur spöttisch und brachte diesen albernen Spruch, auf den auch prompt eine Reaktion folgte.

Carissa lächelte kalt und erwiderte: "_Er_ kann sich dann entfernen. Wir brauchen _Ihn_ nicht mehr."

Sirius verneigte sich ehrerbietig und gab ein unterwürfiges "Sehr wohl Madame!" zum besten. Carissa lachte laut auf und war schon halb im Bad, als sie leise, kaum wahrnehmbar flüsterte:

"Blacky?... Danke."

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Schon war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen und Sirius stand alleine im Flur. Er hatte es gehört und lächelte. Es war ein warmes und hoffnungsvolles Lächeln. Erst nach einer Weile registrierte er, dass der Pfeifkessel in der Küche erbarmungslos nach Hilfe schrie. So eilte er grübelnd in die Küche. Fünf Minuten später schrie der Kessel noch immer, doch Sirius stand nur daneben und überlegte, ob sie sich jetzt für die Handtücher bedankt hatte oder aber für die Hilfe. Er wurde absolut nicht schlau aus ihr. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich kaum kannten. Schließlich hatte er sie erst vor ein paar Stunden wieder getroffen und die Tatsache, dass sie ihn in die körperliche Liebe eingeführt hatte, lag Jahre zurück. Doch er schien sie irgendwie mehr als aufregend zu finden, eine deprimierende Feststellung.

Er hatte sie immer erregend gefunden. Als er sie als die Perfektion eines weiblichen Wesens ansah und wie eine Göttin verehrte, ja nahezu den Boden anbetete auf dem sie wandelte, fand er sie betörend. Als er sie erniedrigt, vor seinem Vater auf dem Boden knien sah, wäre er am liebsten an seines Vaters Stelle gewesen. Als sie ihm zeigte, was es hieß, sich hinzugeben, vergötterte er sie. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass er in all der Zeit, die vergangen war, einen Ersatz gesucht hatte, keinen Ersatz für sie, aber einen Ersatz für das Gefühl, welches tief vergraben noch immer in ihm existierte und sich allmählich wieder zu Wort meldete.

"Sie ist absolut das Aufregendste, was mir je begegnet ist!", sagte er leise. Nun gut, bis auf Lily, schränkte er gedanklich ein. Dann langte Sirius nach dem Kessel und verbrannte sich prompt am heißen Dampf. Er fluchte und ließ kaltes Wasser über seine Hand laufen. Es war himmlisch, als der Schmerz nachließ.

Sirius lächelte verträumt und rief sich ihre Erscheinung in Erinnerung. Er war froh, dass sie seine Faszination von ihrem Körper nicht mitbekommen hatte, doch war diese nicht auf beiden Seiten vorhanden gewesen?

Seine Hand schmerzte erneut und Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Das Wasser war nun eindeutig zu kalt und er zog die Hand fort.

Doch wofür hatte sie sich nun bei Merlins Barte bedankt? Für die Handtücher oder für seine Hilfe. Er wusste bei aller Liebe nicht, was sie ihm hatte sagen wollen.

°

° tbc °

* * *

°

Danke für deine tollen Reviews Rosifer. °knuddel°


	6. Kekse, Milch und Wasser

°

**6. Kekse, Milch und Wasser**

°

Sirius schob seine Grübeleien beiseite und grinste breit, bei der Vorstellung, ihr wäre sein Blick aufgefallen, mit dem er ihr Dekolleté einer eingehenden Musterung unterzogen hatte. Sie hätte mit Sicherheit getobt.

Etwas musste sie abgelenkt haben und Sirius war überzeugt davon, dass er dieses Etwas oder besser gesagt dieser Jemand gewesen war. Zufrieden konzentrierte er sich endlich auf die Zubereitung des Tees. Es war bereits kurz nach Mitternacht, doch Tee schadete seiner Ansicht nach nie.

Er pfiff leise vor sich hin und suchte gerade nach Keksen, als er einen angenehmen Geruch wahrnahm. Er brauchte gar nicht hinsehen. Ja, er würde sie überall wiedererkennen und sei es nur an ihrem Odeur. Er ahnte, dass sie barfuß und von ihrem herrlich langen Haar nicht eine Spur zu sehen sein würde. Das weiße Badelaken hatte sie sicher fest um sich geschlungen, so dass es sich perfekt an ihren Körper anschmiegen konnte.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

"Tee?", fragte sie und klang verblüfft. Wie konnte er wissen, dass sie gerade jetzt noch Appetit auf einen Tee haben könnte? Doch er drehte sich weder um, noch tat er überrascht. Er kramte weiterhin in einem der oberen Schränke und murmelte der Zuckerdose etwas zu, das verdächtig nach: "James' Mutter hält Tee für das Universalrezept schlechthin. Nur Remus' Mum sieht das etwas anders und bevorzugt Schokolade."

Carissa schmunzelte. Da stand er nun, ihr _Held_, ihr _Retter_, redete mit einer Zuckerdose oder was auch immer ihm zuhören mochte und kochte Tee. Ihr Schmunzeln verschwand. Endlich hatte sie Zeit und Muße, ihn genauer zu betrachten. Sie wünschte beinahe, sie könnte ihre Augen von ihm abwenden, doch wie konnte man seinen Blick vor der letzten Rose im Herbst verschließen oder kalt an dem ersten Schneeglöckchen des Frühlings vorbeigehen? Enerviert stellte sie fest, dass sie auf merkwürdig poetischen Pfaden wandelte, wenn sie sich in Gedanken mit ihm befasste. Egal wie sehr Carissas Verstand ihr auch befahl, vorsichtig zu sein und ihn nicht zu beachten, sie konnte diesem Rat nicht Folge leisten. Selbst als sie unter der Dusche gestanden hatte, hatte sie sich gewünscht, es wären seine Hände, die sie berührten und nicht die ihren.

Sirius war barfuß und trug noch immer die gleiche Hose wie im Pub. Carissa schluckte bei der Vorstellung, wie ihre Hände unter sein Shirt gleiten, seinen Bauch streicheln und seine Seiten liebkosen würden. Endlich gelang es ihr den Blick abzuwenden. Er war muskulös geworden in den vergangenen drei Jahren und eindeutig zu attraktiv für ihren Geschmack.

"Du bist groß geworden und wesentlich... kräftiger."

Sirius reagierte nicht.

"Dein Haar ist länger als früher", unternahm sie leise einen weiteren Versuch, die unangenehme Stille zu brechen.

"Was!", entfuhr es ihm. Er hielt im Suchen inne und schaute um die Schranktür herum. Die Packung mit Muggelkeksen rutschte hinterher. Sirius streckte eine Hand aus und fing die Packung auf. Jedoch fegte er mit dem Arm das Milchkännchen vom Tisch. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus schoss seine freie Hand vor, um das Kännchen am Fallen zu hindern. Es zerschellte zwar nicht auf den Küchenfliesen, allerdings schwappte die in ihm befindliche Flüssigkeit über und landete in einem hellen Fleck, der sich unerbittlich ausbreitete, auf Sirius' Shirt. Selbst von seiner Nase und den dunklen Augenbrauen, ja sogar von den Wimpern tropfte Milch.

Carissa bemühte sich, nicht zu lachen. Doch er sah so verdattert aus, dass sie sich nicht beherrschen konnte und in fröhliches Gekicher ausbrach.

"Na Hauptsache du hast deinen Spaß", gab er pikiert zurück. Er schob ihr eine hauchzarte Tasse mit klarer brauner Flüssigkeit entgegen und knallte ihr die Kekse und das fast leere Milchkännchen vor die Nase. "Ich bin im Bad!"

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, konnte sich die junge Frau nicht länger beherrschen und lachte lauthals los.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Sirius stand mitten im Bad und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. "Milch!", grummelte er. "Na danke, ich wusste, dass das Zeug mein Untergang sein würde." Doch ehe er es sich versah, grinste er übers ganze Gesicht. Sirius lauschte und hörte Carissa aus tiefstem Herzen lachen. _So ist es recht_, dachte er bei sich.

Dann trat er vor den beschlagenen Spiegel und atmete tief durch. Die dunstige Luft, Anzeichen dafür, dass kurz zuvor jemand geduscht hatte, hüllte ihn ein. Es roch nach ihr, egal, wie er es drehen oder wenden wollte, überall nahm er ihren Geruch wahr, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal eine Stunde in seiner Wohnung war. Sirius stützte die Hände auf dem Waschenbeckenrand ab und stöhnte. _Wieso musste ich sie mitnehmen! _Doch noch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hatte, wusste er, dass er nicht anders hatte handeln können.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Dusche. Genau, eine Dusche würde ihn sicher von seiner Verwirrung erlösen und diese Milch von seinem Körper entfernen. Er wollte gerade die Hose aufknöpfen, als er innehielt. Albernerweise konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, unter die gleiche Dusche zu steigen, unter der Carissa nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor gestanden hatte. Wenn er sich vorstellte, wie das Wasser über ihre... Nein, er mochte nicht weiterdenken.

"Ein Bad!", rief Sirius und stürmte zur Wanne. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf, stöpselte die Badewanne zu und schaffte es mit ein paar gekonnten Schwüngen des Zauberstabs, die er von Mrs Potter gelernt hatte, aus dem eisig kalten Wasser ein lauschiges, herrlich heißes Schaumerlebnis zu zaubern. Er schlüpfte aus dem Shirt, entledigte sich seiner Hose und löste das Haarband. Er stieg in die Wanne und ließ sich mit wohligem Seufzen vollkommen in das herrliche Nass gleiten. Nach einer Weile tauchte er wieder auf und wischte sich den Schaum aus dem Gesicht. Sirius schloss seufzend die Augen. Jetzt roch es nicht mehr nach ihr.

_Es ist mein Bad, mein Duft!_, bestätigte er sich. Er taste nach seinem Zauberstab und reduzierte das Licht.

Wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus. "Jetzt noch eine Zigarre und ein Glas Whisky und ich bin zufrieden", murmelte er schläfrig. Sirius legte den Kopf zurück und streckte ein Bein aus der Wanne. Das war Entspannung für ihn. Es war ihm egal, dass er Besuch hatte und es war ihm egal, dass er unhöflich war.

"Du bist größer geworden und kräftiger... pahh... Dein Haar ist länger!", äffte er Carissa nach einer Weile nach. Die Entspannung war vergessen. Er hatte sich den kleinen Unfall in der Küche noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen und kam sich immer lächerlicher vor. Sie hatte über ihn gelacht! Sie hatte sich über ihn lustig gemacht und das wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst. Zumindest stellte es sich so für ihn dar.

"Natürlich ist es länger, so gar sehr viel länger!", konterte er leise mosernd, damit sie ihn nicht hörte.

Er nagte am Daumen. "Hast du noch Handtücher!", blaffte er gegen die Fliesen. "Klar hab ich das, sogar 'nen ganzen Schrank voll! Sind sogar gewaschen und gebügelt! Da staunst du, was?" Doch die Fliese reagierte nicht.

Sirius meckerte weiter in sich hinein, während er in der Wanne lag und noch immer seinen armen Daumen malträtierte. Er musste sich abreagieren, die Frage war nur, wie. Wäre er jetzt in Godric's Hollow, dann würde er seine tierische Erscheinung annehmen und rennen, bis ihm buchstäblich die Zunge aus dem Hals hing. In London jedoch würde er, wie er sein Glück kannte, von einem dieser Muggeltierfänger geschnappt und in eines dieser Tierinternate, die sie Tierheime nannten, gesteckt werden. Ergo, Laufen bis die Lunge glühte, fiel unter die Rubrik 'In der Großstadt nicht möglich'.

Sirius schlug mit der flachen Hand aufs Wasser, so dass die Wanne beinahe überschwappte. Frustriert pflückte er sich den Schaum von den Wimpern und ärgerte sich, dass ein Teil in seinem Auge gelandet war, das nun brannte.

Er spürte es eher, als dass er es wirklich hörte. Leise, sehr leise hörte er, wie die Klinke der Badezimmertür betätigt wurde. Rasch schloss er die Augen, ignorierte das Brennen und tat, als schliefe er. Doch seine Sinne waren geschärft. Wieder einmal profitierte er von seinem Dasein als Animagus. Sein Sehvermögen und sein Gehör waren ebenso wie sein Geruchssinn besser als vor der Zeit seiner Mutation. Er roch sie, bevor er sie durch seine Wimpern hindurch sehen konnte.

Carissa schlich ins Bad, den Blick stur auf die Ablage gerichtet, auf der ihr Necessaire lag.

_Na warte! Mausi, _dachte er, _dich krieg ich._ Er freute sich diebisch, sie so in seiner Nähe zu wissen. Das Lachen würde er sie büßen lassen.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Carissa konnte ihr Lachen gerade noch so lange zurückhalten, bis Sirius aus der Küche verschwunden war und die Badezimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Dann brach es aus ihr heraus. Sie musste sich an der Anrichte abstützen, um nicht vor Lachen in die Knie zu sinken. Er hatte auch zu drollig ausgesehen in seinem von Milch durchtränkten Shirt und den vielen weißen Tropfen im Gesicht. Sogar die Wimpern hatten etwas abbekommen. Diese lächerlich langen Wimpern, in denen die Milch ausgesehen hatte, wie Tautropfen an Grashalmen.

Carissa beruhigte sich etwas. Doch als sie sich den letzten kleinen Schluck Milch in den Tee gießen wollte und daneben traf, animierte dies ihr Lachzentrum erneut. Sie gluckste und wieherte fast vor Lachen. Ihr tat bereits der Bauch weh, als sie sich völlig außer Atem über die Augen wischte. Dann bemerkte sie, dass sie Tränen gelacht hatte, und erneut prustete sie los. Sie sank auf den Küchenboden und gluckste in sich hinein, bis es wieder laut aus ihr herausbrach.

Nach einer Weile atmete sie nur noch schwer und fühlte sich angenehm erschöpft. Es war Ewigkeiten her, seit sie so hatte lachen können. Sie hatte vergessen, wie befreiend es sein konnte, seiner Fröhlichkeit einfach nachzugeben. Carissa zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme um die Knie. Wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, dann war Sirius exakt im richtigen Augenblick erschienen. Er war sicherlich kein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung, aber er war ihr wie ein Sonnenstrahl im tristen Alltag erschienen. Und was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte ihm vorgeworfen, nicht rechtzeitig gekommen zu sein. Sie war ungerecht und anmaßen gewesen. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte sie auch noch über ihn gelacht.

Sie nagte an ihrer Unterlippe, eine Unart, die sie sich schon als 14jährige abgewöhnt hatte; die letzten Jahre jedoch hatten diese wieder zum Vorschein gebracht. Carissa war Sirius dankbar, dass er sie aus dem elenden Muggelpub herausgeholt hatte. Es war ihr zwar schleierhaft, wie er, wo er noch keine einundzwanzig war, Zugang bekommen hatte, doch das war nun nebensächlich.

Aber wie sollte es nun mit ihr weitergehen? Die Zaubererwelt war für sie nach wie vor tabu, laut Mr Black. Sie senkte ihren Blick und starrte auf die Milchpfütze. Kleine Tropfen fielen in immer längeren Abständen von der Kante der Anrichte. Carissa zählte sie, bis sie bei fünf war, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und ermahnte sich: "Was tu ich hier eigentlich!"

Sie erhob sich umständlich, darum bemüht, das Badetuch vor der Brust zusammenzuhalten und gleichzeitig den Handtuch-Turban auf dem Kopf zu jonglieren. Kein leichtes Unterfangen! Sie eilte in das Wohnzimmer und holte sich aus dem Rucksack ein einfaches langes Shirt, dicke Socken und Unterwäsche, da sie im Badehandtuch kaum die Küche würde reinigen können. Sobald sie sich frei bewegen konnte, kehrte sie zurück, trank hastig ihren Tee aus, ausnahmsweise mal mit sehr wenig Milch und lugte bereits in einige Schränke, um herauszufinden, wo ihr Retter die Putz-Utensilien aufbewahrte.

_Du bist eine Hexe! Und er ist ein Zauberer!_, hallte es in ihrem Kopf. Carissa stutzte und richtete sich auf. Eine Hand noch am Turban nickte sie. Sie konnte kaum davon ausgehen, dass ein Zauberer, wenn er mit einem schlichten 'Ratzeputz' mehr erreichen konnte, als mit Schrubber und Besen, die lästigen Muggelputzsachen irgendwo hängen haben würde.

Carissa zog die Stirn in Falten. Sie hatte, seit sie das Haus der Blacks verlassen musste, nicht mehr wirklich gezaubert; abgesehen von den kleinen Tricks, die ihre Frisur halten ließen. Zu viele Muggel waren stets in der Nähe gewesen, als dass sie sich mittels Magie hätte behelfen können, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Außerdem war da immer noch die Angst vor Blacks Androhung, sie zugrunde zu richten, würde sie sich je wieder in der Zaubererwelt blicken lassen. Nun gut, niemand nahm die Drohung eines Blacks auf die leichte Schulter.

Rasch spülte sie die Tasse aus und grübelte dabei, wie sie an den Stab kommen könnte.

_Verflixt und zugenäht!_, dachte sie bei sich. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab, ein altes, aber ausgezeichnetes Modell, wie Mr Ollivander ihr vor Jahren versichert hatte, in ihrem Necessaire und das stand im Bad.

Carissa schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn und murmelte: "Wer bewahrt seinen Zauberstab auch bei den Waschutensilien auf!" Dass sie dies noch kurz zuvor für ein ausgezeichnetes Versteck gehalten hatte, verdrängte sie geschickt. So stürmte Carissa zur Badezimmertür und lauschte.

_Komisch!_, dachte sie bei sich, als nicht ein Geräusch durch die Tür drang.

Sie lief im Flur auf und ab und überlegte, warum es im Bad so still war. Sirius könnte vor dem Spiegel stehen und sich rasieren oder aber anderen Bedürfnissen nachgehen. Vielleicht stand er aber auch unter der Dusche und hatte das Wasser abgestellt, während er sich einseifte oder vielleicht trocknete er sich bereits ab.

Carissa schluckte laut; an einen nackten Sirius, wie er sich die letzten Tropfen von der festen Haut rubbelte, hätte sie nicht denken dürfen. Sie sank gegen die Wand und stellte sich vor, wie Sirius unter der Dusche stand und ein Strahl heißes Wasser über seine breiten Schulter rann, wie er mit festen kreisenden Bewegungen seine Haut einseifte und nicht einen Zentimeter ausließ, wie er sich mit gespreizten Fingern genießerisch durch das nasse Haar fuhr und...

"Reiß dich zusammen, Mädchen. Er ist jünger als du!" Doch eine Stimme in ihrem Inneren feixte: _Das hat dich vor drei Jahren aber auch nicht gestört. Drei Jahre jünger ist doch nichts, meine Süße._ "Merlin hilf mir!", flüsterte sie, schloss die Augen und zählte leise bis zehn.

Dann zerrte sie sich den Handtuch-Turban vom Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs feuchte Haar. Entschlossen zwirbelte sie die dicken Flechten zu einem Knoten im Nacken zusammen und schnipste mit den Fingern der linken Hand. Schon hielt die Frisur. Sie hatte bei den Blacks festgestellt, dass sie mehr Magie in ihrer linken Hand hatte, als sie es mit dem Zauberstab in ihrer rechten je vermutet hätte.

In einem der alten Bücher Mr Blacks hatte sie einmal gelesen, dass Menschen, die mit rechts schrieben durchaus magische Linkshänder sein konnten. Sie hatte es ausprobiert und es stimmte. Leider war ihr Zauberstab auf ihre Rechte geeicht, so dass sie ihn kaum mit der Linken bedienen konnte, ohne dass etwas in tausend Stücke zersprang. Nur einen Milchfleck in der Größe, wie die Küche ihn jetzt aufwies, konnte sie noch nicht verschwinden lassen, indem sie einfach nur schnipste, ja Wespen, das war freilich etwas anderes.

_Nur ganz schnell rein, Zauberstab holen und wieder raus. Du siehst nichts, hörst nichts, bist einfach nicht da!_

Carissa starrte auf die Klinke. Vielleicht war er ja auch in der Wanne und war umgeben von warmem Wasser eingeschlafen. Die junge Frau atmete tief ein und streckte die Hand aus.

Sie öffnete so leise es ihr möglich war die Tür, schaute in den Raum und fixierte die Ablage, auf der sie ihr Necessaire abgestellt hatte.

_Ich seh nichts, ich seh nichts. Rein gar nichts! Da liegt kein Sirius in der Wanne und... schläft? _

Sie riskierte einen Seitenblick und wünschte sich im gleichen Moment, es nicht getan zu haben. Ihr stockte der Atem.

Sirius lag mit geschlossenen Augen in der Badewanne. Das Wasser war vor lauter Schaum kaum zu sehen. Seine Arme und ein Bein hingen über dem Badewannenrand. Sein schwarzes Haar schimmerte sogar feucht leicht bläulich oder war es der schwache Lichtschein, der diesen Schimmer hervorrief? Eine einzelne, verirrte Strähne war ihm in die Stirn gerutscht. Carissa blinzelte heftig und trat einen Schritt näher. Sie betrachtete, wie sich sein Brustkorb gleichmäßig hob und senkte. Sie registrierte die geschwungenen Schatten, die seine Wimpern auf die Wangen malten. Sie verspürte den Drang, ihm das lange nasse Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen und ertappte sich dabei, wie sie den Arm ausstreckte.

"Hast du mich nun lange genug angesehen?", fragte Sirius amüsiert, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Carissa kreischte auf und sprang einen Schritt zurück. Sie zupfte sich das T-Shirt zurecht und hoffte, dass es den Hintern ausreichend bedeckte.

"Meine... Tasche wäscht in meinem Zauberstab... ich meine, mein Zauberstab ist in meiner Waschtasche, ich wollte ihn holen, um das Chaos in der Küche zu beheben", stammelte sie und warf erst einen verstohlenen Blick in Richtung Ablage und dann in Richtung Tür.

Sirius hatte seine Augen nunmehr geöffnet und schaute sie unverwandt mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen an.

"Kannst du das noch einmal wiederholen? Deine Tasche wäscht in deinem Zauberstab? Hoch interessant. Wie geht das?", neckte er sie.

Als er einen bitterbösen Blick erntete, lachte er leise auf. Er taxierte die Entfernung zwischen sich und der jungen Frau und wusste, dass sie noch in seiner Reichweite war.

"Carissa, es war ein Scherz."

"Ach ja? Machst du dich immer über Fehler der anderen lustig? Sehr witzig, wirklich!"

"Sicher, mach ich das, wenn es sich dabei um hübsche junge Frauen handelt, die ohne anzuklopfen, mein Bad betreten und sich auch noch erdreisten, mir beim Baden zuzusehen!", entgegnete er amüsiert und machte Anstalten, sich aus der Wanne zu erheben.

"Bleib lieber sitzen! Ich ... ich... es tut mir Leid. Ich bin schon weg!" Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Sirius war darauf vorbereitet. Seine Hand schnellte vor und packte ihr Handgelenk. Carissa stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, verlor das Gleichgewicht und taumelte. Prompt landete sie auf Sirius' Schoß in der Wanne. Das Wasser schwappte über den Rand und verwandelte den penibel sauberen Raum in ein Planschbecken.

"Sirius, was...", empörte sie sich. Sie versuchte aus der Wanne zu klettern, doch sein Arm hielt ihre Taille eisern umfangen. Sie versuchte sich mit den Händen hoch zu stemmen und aus der Wanne zu krabbeln, doch Sirius brachte grinsend ihre Arme unter Kontrolle. Sie konnte ruhig strampeln und sich empören, das war ihm egal. Er hatte sie da, wo er sie haben wollte. Gierig schaute er auf ihre Lippen und lächelte verführerisch.

Carissa wütete und schimpfte. Sie merkte nicht, wie ihr Zappeln Sirius erregte und ihn arg um seine Selbstbeherrschung kämpfen ließ. Als er nicht reagiert, sich sein Griff aber auch nicht lockerte, wurde sie etwas ruhiger. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und schwieg. Ihre Lippen bebten leicht. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Ihr Shirt war nass und klebte an ihrer Haut. Sie wusste, dass Sirius genau sehen konnte, was sie unter dem leichten Stoff trug, ein samtig schimmerndes dunkelrotes Etwas. Allmählich glaubte Carissa, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Sie atmete tief ein. Sie fühlte sich angezogen _nackt_. Wie von selbst öffneten sich ihre Lippen nur ein wenig. Sirius zog sie dichter an sich heran und hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. Carissa blinzelte verwirrt und drängte sich an ihn. Ihre Lippen suchten seinen Mund. Doch er wich mit dem Kopf zurück.

Als sie protestierend die Stirn runzelte, ließ er schmunzelnd ihre Hände los und liebkoste ihren Rücken. Carissas Hand schnellte vor und ergriff sein Kinn. Stürmisch senkten sich ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund. Sie forderte ihn mit der Zunge heraus und er ging darauf ein. Davon hatte er den ganzen Tag geträumt, seit er mit Remus im Pub auf Peter gewartet hatte. Er hatte an sie gedacht, obwohl das seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr vorgekommen war. Er hatte davon geträumt, sie wieder zu berühren und zu liebkosen, ihren Körper zu spüren und ihre Leidenschaft zu kosten. Er taste nach ihrer Brust und drückte sie leicht. Ein vertrautes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

"Sirius, es tut mir Leid", hauchte sie. Sirius nickte nur und begann sanft mit der Hand ihren Busen zu kneten. Seine Lippen suchten ihre Kehle. Verführerisch nippte er an ihrem Hals. Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihr, sie schloss die Augen, griff in sein Haar und presste ihn an sich.

"Wie Leid tut es dir?", fragte Sirius rau. Er leckte erst sich über die Lippen und dann genießerisch über ihre Kehle. Carissa musste ihre ganze Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht vor Verzückung aufzustöhnen. Seine Stimme hatte leicht verrucht geklungen, ein Klang, der der jungen Frau Gänsehaut über den Nacken trieb.

"Sirius... ich... wir...", stotterte sie.

Sirius gab einen undeutlichen Laut von sich, als er ihr Ohr mit sanften Küssen überzog. Carissa drohten die Sinne zu schwinden, als seine Zunge vorschnellte und über ihr Ohr glitt. Sie krallte sich in seine Schultern. Die Feuchtigkeit umgab sie vollends. Hätte sie geahnt, dass er sie zu einem gemeinsamen Bad hatte überreden wollen, hätte sie auf die Dusche verzichtet. Sie fühlte, wie seine Hände unter ihr Shirt glitten und ihren Rücken streichelten. Noch bevor sie überhaupt ahnte, was er vorhatte, nestelte er auch schon am Verschluss ihres Büstenhalters. Ihr entfuhr ein gekeuchter Laut, als es sich leichter atmen ließ.

Doch dann tauchte ein Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Sie kam sich billig und benutzt vor. Meinte er wirklich sie oder sah er in ihr tatsächlich eines der leichten Mädchen, mit denen er sie gleichgesetzt hatte?

Sie versuchte sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien, doch er hielt sie fest. Zielstrebig bahnte sich seine Hand ihren Weg, glitt zwischen ihren Beinen empor und ehe es sich Carissa versah, liebkosten seine Finger ihre empfindlichste Stelle. Wie er es geschafft hatte, unbemerkt seine Hand in ihren Slip gleiten zu lassen, war ihr ein Rätsel.

Carissa schluckte und keuchte auf. Jetzt oder nie, noch war Zeit, es abzubrechen. Noch hatte sie Kontrolle über ihr eigenes Verlangen. Sie wollte ihn und doch wollte sie ihn nicht.

"Dein Haar ist wirklich länger geworden. Ich mochte es kurz lieber!", stieß sie hastig hervor. Sie hatte sich entschieden; gegen den Sex. Sirius hielt verblüfft in seinen Zärtlichkeiten inne. Ihr Ohrläppchen ruhte zwischen seinen Zähnen, als er nuschelte: "Bitte was?"

Mit einem leichten _Plop_ ließ er es zwischen seinen von Küssen leicht geschwollenen Lippen herausflutschen. Seinen Hand ruhte noch immer gefährlich nahe an ihrem Schritt. Die Romantik des Moments war definitv vorbei.

"Naja, dein Haar...", flüsterte Carissa. Bedauern schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie schalt sich selbst eine Närrin, warum hatte sie den Augenblick zerstören müssen? Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, doch es war zu spät. Sirius packte sie bei den Oberarmen, schob sie von seinem sichtlich erregten Schoß hinunter und drängte sie aus der Wanne. Carissa verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper und wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch ein Platschen ließ sie innehalten. Sirius, in all seiner Schönheit und männlicher Pracht, kletterte aus der Wanne, tappte, ohne sich zu genieren, zum Schrank und holte aus einer der Schubladen eine große Schere heraus. Er reichte sie zwinkernd Carissa und forderte sie in verführerischem Ton auf: "Dann schneid es ab, _Darling_!"

°

° tbc °

°

* * *

**A/N**

°

Danke an alle Leser und vielen Dank für die Reviews von Marrychan, Angelina und Rosifer.


	7. Haarscharf daneben

°

**7. Haarscharf daneben**

°

Carissa nahm irritiert die Schere entgegen; abwechselnd betrachtete sie das Schneidwerkzeug in ihrer Hand und Sirius Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

"Mach schon, wenn du es kurz lieber magst, trenne ich mich von ihm!", forderte er sie auf. Er umkreiste sie und präsentierte sich ihr schamlos in all seiner Pracht. Sein vorwitziger Freund ließ sie trocken schlucken. Sirius nahm befriedigt das Glänzen in ihren Augen wahr und konnte sich ein verheißungsvolles Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er wusste, dass die Anziehungkraft auf beiden Seiten gleich groß war. Er hatte gespürt, dass sie bereit war, sich auf ihn einzulassen. Ihr Zögern kam ihm ganz gelegen, denn er wollte sie nicht in der Wanne nehmen. Er wollte sie zwischen den dunklen, seidigen Laken auf seinem Bett lieben, nicht im feuchten Element, dazu würde man noch später Gelegenheit haben, als eine Art... Alternative.

Carissas Hand zitterte. "Ja aber, was wird deine... was werden deine Freunde dazu sagen, du ... ich meine, du kannst doch nicht einfach so..."

Sirius lachte auf, drehte ihr den Rücken zu und stieg zurück in die Wanne. Elegant ließ er sich ins Wasser gleiten und betrachtete sie über die Schulter hinweg.

"Carissa, es sind nur Haare, sie werden, wenn ich es will, wieder wachsen. Und Lily" – klang da Bedauern in seiner Stimme mit? – "würde es ohnehin lieber sehen, wenn ich auf ihrem Hochzeitsbild einen vernünftigen Haarschnitt habe und nicht wie ein durchgeknallter altmodischer Muggel-Hippy aussehe. Sonst nimmt sie es noch selbst in die Hand und sie ist garantiert nicht zimperlich."

Carissa runzelte leicht die Stirn, doch dann nickte sie kommentarlos und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. Sie griff zaghaft nach Sirius' Haar und nahm eine Strähne in die Hand. Nun, diese Lily würde also nicht zimperlich sein. Wer sagte ihm denn, dass sie es wäre?

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie herausfordernd. Sirius nickte nur, dann machte es _schnapp_. Carissa sah der langen schwarzen Strähne nach, wie sie zu Boden fiel. Sie nahm noch eine und sah sie fallen. Sie summte vor sich hin. Ihr schien die Arbeit Spaß zu machen.

"Jetzt ist es zu spät!", stellte sie unsinnigerweise nach einer Weile fest. Sirius nickte und schloss die Augen. Er entspannte sich und genoss das Gefühl, ihre Finger in seinem Haar zu spüren, wie sie immer mutiger eine Strähne nach der anderen abteilten und kürzten, hatte es erregendes, vor allem, wenn ihre Fingerkuppen sanft seinen Nacken streiften, fühlte er sich wie elektrisiert.

"Glatze habe ich nicht bestellt", witzelte er und zuckte prompt vor Schmerz zusammen.

Carissa keuchte auf, ließ die Schere fallen und kniete nieder. Sie hatte vor Schreck, dass er das Schweigen gebrochen hatte, sein Ohr mit der Spitze der Schere geratscht. Schon bildete sich ein kleiner Tropfen Blut an der Stelle.

"Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie verstört. "Soll ich mal pusten?"

Ihre Lippen senkten sich auf die Wunde. Das verstand sie unter Pusten? Sirius erbebte. Sie saugte nur leicht an seinem Ohr und sog ein wenig Blut aus dem kleinen oberflächlichen Riss heraus. Doch sie ging noch weiter. Sie ließ ihre Zunge um sein Ohr gleiten, dass es ihn fast wahnsinnig machte. Er richtete sich auf, drehte sich um, langte nach ihren Oberarmen und zog sie an sich. Stürmisch presste er seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen und küsste sie. Er schmeckte sein eigenes Blut und verfluchte im Stillen den sich zwischen ihren Leibern befindlichen Badewannenrand.

Carissa brach den Kuss ab und suchte seinen Blick. Verachtete er sie? Doch sie sah nur Verlangen und einen Hauch tiefer Empfindung in ihnen. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und liebkoste mit dem Daumen seine Lippen.

"Du verachtest mich nicht?"

Sirius stutzte und zog verärgert die Stirn kraus.

"Wie kommst du darauf? Warum sollte ich dich verachten? Wegen deines Aufzugs? Ich bitte dich, ich weiß, dass du keines dieser Flittchen bist. Du bist anders. Ich war zornig, als ich ..."

Sie verschloss seinen Mund mit ihrem, doch bevor er den Kuss genießen konnte, löste sie sich von ihm und schnappte sich die Schere. Sirius erblickte das scharfe Gerät vor sich, wich gespielt ängstlich zurück und bedeckte seine Ohren mit den Händen.

"_Was willst du mit der Schere sprich_?", adaptierte er Schiller. Carissa war überrascht, aber bei ihm wunderte sie nichts mehr. Schon als 16jähriger hatte er den passenden Spruch aus dem Dekamerone herausgefunden, und ihr so klar gemacht, wie albern und verachtenswert er das Verhalten seinen Vaters fand, auch wenn er sie hatte treffen wollen. Na gut, er hatte Erfolg gehabt, sie hatte sich angesprochen gefühlt; doch das war lange her.

Sie hatte in den drei Jahren, in denen sie gezwungenermaßen in der Muggelwelt hatte leben müssen, sehr viel gelesen und über Leben der Nichtmagischen sehr viel gelernt. So wusste Carissa genau, woher dieses Zitat stammte. So lachte sie und entgegnete süffisant: "_Den Sirius verschandeln, merkst du das nicht?_ Und nun halt still! Es ist bald vorbei. Es wird auch nicht... wehtun." Sie lächelte leutseelig und ließ die Schere auf- und zuschnappen.

Sirius spielte ihr ein ängstliches Gesicht vor und hob abwehrend die Hände, wobei seine Ohren schutzlos der drohenden Gefahr entgegenblickten.

Carissa zog eine Braue hoch und seufzte theatralisch: "Sirius Black, Sie sehen mit dieser halben Glatze einfach nur albern aus."

Das nahm er leider ernst. Er schnellte hoch, warf einen panischen Blick in den Spiegel und tastete mit der Hand nach seinem Haar. Dann schaute er die grinsende Carissa halb erleichtert halb verärgert an.

"Carissa!", schrie er.

"Was?", brüllte sie lachend zurück und hatte prompt einen Waschlappen im Gesicht. Kichernd klaubte sie ihn von den Wangen und warf ihn in die Wanne.

"Wie kannst du dich so über mich lustig machen!", meckerte Sirius untypisch weinerlich.

Er musterte sich im Spiegel. Die rechte, fertig geschnittene Seite sah gar nicht so übel aus, nur die linke war noch genauso lang wie zuvor. Sie hatte ihn zum Narren gehalten.

"Du brichst mir das Herz!", gab er kläglich von sich und ließ sich in die Wanne plumpsen. Erneut schwappte Wasser über und Carissa gab sich alle Mühe nicht auf den glitschigen Bodenfliesen auszurutschen.

Kopfschüttelnd und noch immer lachend beendete Carissa ihr Werk. Unterbrochen von einigen Zärtlichkeiten, gehauten Nackenküssen und zufälligen Berührungen unter der Wasseroberfläche – wie hatte er es eigentlich geschafft, dass sich ihre Hände dort wiederfanden? – zog sich die Haarschneideaktion länger hin, als gedacht. Das Wasser war bereits kalt, als sie sichtlich mit sich zufrieden, ihr Werk betrachtete. Nun legte sie die Schere weg und grub ihre gespreizten Finger in Sirius geschnittenes, noch immer feuchtes Haar. Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück und genoss ihre sanfte Massage. Zärtlich und dennoch mit Druck glitten ihre Fingerkuppen über seine Haut. Ihre Finger streiften seinen Nacken, huschten über seine Schultern und fanden ihren Weg über seine Brust hin zu seinem Bauch. Carissa beugte sich vor und hauchte Sirius einen zarten Kuss auf den Mundwinkel.

"Ich denke wir sollten...", keuchte er, erhob sich, zog sie mit sich, küsste sie heftig, nahm sie bebend auf die Arme und stieg schwankend aus der Wanne. Irgendwie gelang es ihm, die Tür zum Flur zu öffnen. Er stieß sich seinen Fuß an der Schwelle und unterdrückte ein Keuchen, dennoch unterbrachen sie ihren Kuss nicht. Carissas Finger gingen erneut auf Wanderschaft über seine Brust, umkreisten seine Brustwarze, fuhren zu seiner Wange empor und verharrten dort.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

"Was wird denn das, wenn es fertig ist?"

Die beiden schraken zusammen. Carissa kreischte und Sirius hatte alle Mühe, sie nicht fallen zu lassen, während sie so sehr zappelte und so eindeutig von ihm verlangte, er möge sie loslassen. Sirius' Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck , er setzte prompt seine süße Bürde ab, so dass sie direkt vor seiner Blöße stand. Nur allzu deutlich spürte Carissa Sirius' Verlangen hinter sich. Der kleine große Sirius stubste an ihre gerundete Rückseite. Nur mühsam gelang es Carissa ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sei hatte vergessen, dass sie an der Stelle äußerst kitzelig war.

Black hingegen war gar nicht zum Lachen zu Mute. Er hielt sie besitzergreifend an Schultern und Hüfte fest, dass auch ja nichts von ihm zu sehen war, das ihn in Verlegenheit hätte bringen können. Doch die Nähe zum Objekt seiner Begierde war auch nicht gerade von Vorteil, schließlich war dieses ja der Grund für seine enorme Verspannung in einer ganz bestimmten Gegend seiner Anatomie.

Carissa hingegen musterte mittlerweile intensiv den Sprecher. Sie kannte ihn nicht, doch wusste sie, dass ihn eine besondere Beziehung zum Mann hinter ihr verband.

"Ich hasse es, Moony, wenn du ohne Anmeldung hier auftauchst! Du siehst doch, ich bin beschäftigt!" Sirius klang wütend und irgendwie verkrampft.

"Ohne Voranmeldung?" Der Angesprochene hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen und zwinkerte Carissa zu. "Er scheint durch Ihrer Anwesenheit vergessen zu haben, dass wir um drei hier verabredet waren."

Carissa lächelte, sagte aber nichts weiter.

"Ja, um drei, aber nicht um zwei."

Genau diesen Augenblick suchte sich die Uhr im Wohnzimmer aus, um drei dröhnende Töne von sich zu geben.

"Ähm, machen Sie ihm bitte keinen Vorwurf, ich ... ich bin... ich bin die Tortenfüllung und...", platzte es schließlich aus Carissa heraus. Jetzt konnte sie sich revanchieren. Er hatte ihr geholfen, nun würde sie ihm helfen, vor seinen Freunden sein Gesicht zu wahren. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fühlte, wie sich Sirius' Finger schmerzhaft in ihre Schulter krallten.

"Was?", entfuhr es beiden Männern. Sirius klang verärgert und Remus belustigt.

"Tatze, ich hoffe du weißt, dass du einen riesigen Milchflecken... Ja holla, wen haben wir denn da?"

Der kleine, etwas untersetzte, jungenhafte Mann tauchte hinter Remus auf. Schon fühlte sich Carissa gierig gemustert und abgeschätzt. Ja war das hier eine Fleischbeschau oder was?

Sie fühlte sich unwohl und drängte sich dichter an Sirius, wenn es überhaupt noch dichter ging, ohne in ihn hineinzukriechen. Carissa spürte Sirius' Herzschlag und konnte anhand seiner tiefen Atmung erkennen, wie wütend er war.

"Das", flüsterte er bedrohlich, so dass nur sie ihn hören konnte, "hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben, Lady! Da kommst du nicht mehr raus." Laut fügte er in dem aroganten Tonfall, den sie so an ihm verabscheute, hinzu: "Ihr habt ein absolut schlechtes Timing. Süße hol mir doch mal ein Handtuch, ja?" Er drehte sie herum und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Verdattert verschwand Carissa im Bad, sie war überrascht darüber, dass sie sich von ihm widerspruchslos wie ein Dienstmädchen behandeln ließ. Zorn auf sich und vor allem auf ihn stieg in ihr auf. Was bildete sich dieser arrogante Bengel eigentlich ein? Sie griff nach einem Badehandtuch und kehrte auf den Flur zurück.

So nackt, wie die Natur ihn geschaffen hatte, stand Sirius vor seinen beiden Freunden und lachte mit ihnen. Er genierte sich nicht im Geringsten, sondern schien es sogar zu genießen ohne störenden Stoff sein zu können.

_Oh nein, er ist ein Exhibitionist!_, dachte sie bei sich und biss sich in die Faust.

Sie beobachtete, wie die drei miteinander umgingen und entdeckte auf dem Gesicht des ersten Sprechers einen leichten rosigen Hauch.

_Er ist verlegen!_, durchfuhr es Carissa und sie musterte den größeren der Freunde aufmerksamer. Er hatte Augen, die von einer Reife zeugten, die in diesem Alter unüblich war. Sie empfand Mitleid mit diesem jungen Mann, ohne dass sie sagen konnte warum. Dann glitt ihr Blick zu Sirius und Wut glomm in ihr auf. Wie konnte er sie so behandeln. Sie hatte ihm doch nur helfen wollen und was war schon dabei? So schwer konnte es doch nicht sein, aus einer Torte zu hüpfen und ein bisschen zu tanzen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihr gänzlich bewusst, wozu sie sich gerade bereiterklärt hatte. Sie würde am Abend vor einer johlenden Meute von feiernden Zauberern, die kaum älter als Sirius sein dürften, aus einer Torte springen und eine Art _Lapdance_ für einem Mann tanzen, der wenige Stunden später heiraten wollte. Bei Merlin, wer hatte ihr nur diese blöde Idee eingegeben?

Und was würde passieren, wenn dieser Mann so wie der kleine Widerling wäre, der gerade ungeniert den Einzug des Black'schen Periskops beobachtete?

Carissa straffte ihre Gestalt, sie nahm Haltung an und schlüpfte in die Rolle des dienstbeflissenen Hausmädchen, das ihrem Herrn, ohne zu fragen, jeden Wunsch erfüllte. Sie hatte sich die Suppe eingebrockt und würde sie auch auslöffeln, darin war sie schließlich ein Meister.

Sie tat einen Schritt zurück ins Bad, löste das Haar und lockerte es auf, verschloss den BH wieder und machte sich mit wiegenden Hüften und verführerischem Blick auf den Weg zu Sirius. Ihre Arme glitten um seine Hüfte und hüllten sie in das mitgebrachte Badehandtuch.

"Bitte sehr, stets zu Diensten, Mr Black!", hauchte sie und gab ihrer Stimme einen lasziven Unterton, von dem sie wusste, dass er Männer verrückt machte. Triumphierend merkte sie, dass sich Sirius Nackenmuskeln anspannten. Sie trat neben ihn und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, den Arm um seine Hüfte zu schlingen. Mit herausforderdem Lolitablick musterte sie die beiden anderen Männer und zog mit ihrem Finger aufreizend Sirius' Bauchmuskulatur nach. Dabei erkannte sie, dass der Größere sichtlich darum bemüht war, ernst zu bleiben. Er hatte sie offenbar durchschaut.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Sirius kochte innerlich vor Wut. Er war nicht etwa darüber verärgert, dass sie sich dazu bereiterklärt hatte, aus einer überdimensionalen Pappkreation zu springen. Im Gegenteil darauf freute er sich – irgendwie. Er war zornig, weil sie zum einen unterbrochen worden waren und sie zum anderen der Ansicht gewesen war, er benötige ihre Hilfe.

"Deine kleine Affäre lässt sich aber Zeit mit dem Handtuch!", stichelte Peter. Er starrte der jungen Frau hinterher und Sirius ärgerte sich darüber, dass seinem "Freund" dabei fast die Augen herausfielen.

"Carissa ist keine Affäre!", fauchte Sirius, dann entspannte er sich und stichelte zurück. "Sie wird im Gegensatz zu dir allerdings bald wieder auftauchen. Du kommst zu Treffen ja in der Regel mindestens zwei Stunden zu spät, neuerdings jedenfalls. Verbirgst du vor uns etwas?"

Peter errötete und starrte auf Sirius' Organ. Machte sich etwa Penisneid in ihm breit? Gab es so etwas unter Männern überhaupt?

Remus hingegen schwieg und versuchte krampfhaft den Blick auf ein weniger verführerisches Objekt zu lenken, als der nackte Sirius es bot. Ein Anflug von Eifersucht regte sich in ihm, da die Erregung des Freundes noch immer leicht sichtbar war. Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie früher gekommen wären? Oder vielleicht sogar später? Hätten sie die beiden dann beim Sex erwischt? Remus errötete ebenfalls und hob den Blick.

"Sirius, dein Haar!", keuchte er. Sirius grinste wie ein Schuljunge und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Kopf. Carissa hatte ihre Sache gut gemacht. Es fiel ihm in leichten Wellen in die Stirn und ließ ihn unschuldiger wirken als er es war, solange er den Blick gesenkt hielt, war die Täuschung perfekt.

Remus schluckte und Sirius lachte kurz auf. Dann spürte er, wie sich ein Paar Arme um seine Hüfte schlangen und Stoff seine Blöße bedeckte.

"Bitte sehr, stets zu Diensten, Mr Black!"

Sirius erstarrte. So hatte sie sich auch seinem Vater gegenüber verhalten. Er verkrampfte sich automatisch, ergriff die Zipfel vom Handtuch und verknotete sie miteinander. Dann fühlte er erneut Carissas Arm, wie er sich um seine Hüften legte. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und er entdeckte an Peter jenen glasigen Blick, den auch jener Joseph gehabt hatte. Sein Kopf schnellte zu Carissa. Rasch registrierte er den Blick, den sie aufgesetzt hatte. So hatte sie seinen Vater angesehen, wenn er **es** gefordert hatte; herausfordernd, verrucht, lasziv, lasterhaft... alles versprechend.

_Nein, schau mich so an, MICH!_, schrie es in Sirius'.

Er schloss die Augen und schickte ein Stoßgebet in Richtung der vier Hogwartsgründer. Glücklicherweise schien Remus gegen Carissas Charme immun zu sein. Er erkannte, dass auf seinen Freund und dessen Menschenkenntnis – oder doch sexuelle Ausrichtung? – Verlass war. Längst hatte er Carissa durchschaut.

Sirius schickter kurzerhand die zwei Störenfriede ins Wohnzimmer, wartete bis sie verschwunden waren, dann packte er Carissa am Oberarm und drehte sie zu sich herum. Seine Miene war zornig, seine Augen sprühten förmlich Funken; und was tat sie? Sie schaute ihm groß in die Augen und blickte dabei so unschuldig naiv, dass Sirius für einen Augenblick zögerte und sich der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht entspannte.

"Carissa", begann er nach einer Weile ruhig. "Du weißt hoffentlich, auf was du dich da eingelassen hast?"

Sie nickte und reagierte provozierend. "Glaubst du etwa, dass ich das nicht bringe, Blacky?"

Da war er, der Name, den er hasste. Sirius lächelte herablassend mit einem Anflug von Arroganz.

"Das steht außer Zweifel, Schätzchen! Ich kenne deine Kunstfertigkeit nur zu gut, du Verführerin! Aber ich rate dir, dich von Peter fern zu halten. Er sabbert schon jetzt, wo du nur..."

Er senkte seinen Blick und sog scharf die Luft ein. Ihr Shirt war noch immer feucht und klebte förmlich an ihrem Körper. Deutlich zeichneten sich ihre weiblichen Formen ab und nur allzu offensichtlich stachen die dunkelroten Dessous durch das feuchte Material des Shirts ins Auge.

"Du solltest dich umziehen!"

Noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, war er im Badezimmer verschwunden und überließ es ihr, wie sie an ihre Sachen kommen sollte, die noch immer im Flur an der Tür lehnten.

Seine Reaktion verblüffte sie. Sie hatte ihn reizen wollen, doch dass er einfach die Fluch ergriff, hätte sie nicht für möglich gehalten.

_Mist!_, dachte sie. Dann stürmte sie ins Schlafzimmer, sich der Blicke beider Freunde Blacks im Nacken voll bewusst, dann würde Sirius' Garderobe eben herhalten müssen.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

"Ich kenne sie irgendwo her!", begann Peter und deutete mit dem Finger in Richtung Schlafzimmertür, nachdem Carissa diese äußerst geräuschvoll hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte.

"Woher willst du sie kennen?", fragte Remus. Er spazierte in die Küche und musterte das Chaos. Mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabs, war das Desaster bereinigt und nichts erinnerte mehr an die Milchorgie. Er setzte neues Wasser auf und stellte vier Tassen zurecht, in die er Kaffeepulver füllte.

"Weiß ich auch nicht! Ich kenn sie halt von irgendwo her."

Peter zuckte die Achseln. In diesem Augenblick tauchte Sirius wieder auf, mit einer legeren dunklen Hose bekleidet und noch immer nacktem Oberkörper. Woher sollte er auch etwas zum Überziehen haben? Seine Kleidung befand sich in seinem Schlafzimmer, ebenso wie Carissa, und wenn er nur daran dachte, dass sie es dort gerade zwischen den Laken gemütlich machen würde, verfluchte er seine Freunde für ihr schlechtes Timing.

"Sie war das Zimmermädchen meiner Mutter", erklärte er daher knapp, holte Whisky und drei Gläser heraus und schenkte seinen Freunden ein. Hatte er auch emotionslos genug geklungen?

Remus' Augen weiteten sich wissend. Als Sirius nickte, verstand er. Remus kannte die Geschichte und erinnerte sich noch sehr genau daran, dass die junge Frau Sirius' erste intime Bekanntschaft und gleichzeitig große Liebe gewesen und noch immer war.

Dann platzte es aus Remus heraus. "Und dann lässt du sie aus der Torte springen?"

Sirius schob eine Augenbraue nach oben und nahm sich des kochenden Wassers an. Er ignorierte Remus und Peter, der gerade den letzten Keks verdrückte, und goss den Kaffee auf. So tief war er also schon gesunken: Koffein nachts um drei, weil sie für den Junggesellenabschied noch einiges planen mussten; Whisky, weil sie immer ein Glas tranken, wenn sie sich trafen und eine halbnackte heiße Frau in seinem Schlafzimmer, auf die er sauer war und sie es nicht spüren lassen durfte, weil er ja Besuch hatte. Dabei gab es so nette Spielchen bei denen einer der Partner am Ende immer um Vergebung und Erlösung bettelte.

"Es war ihre Entscheidung!", grummelte er und deutete wie ein trotziges Kind auf die Schlafzimmertür.

Sie hatte es so gewollte, also würde sie es auch so bekommen. Was konnte er dafür, dass sie sich wie ein... nein, er war ungerecht. Sie hatte nur helfen wollen, und wenn er damit nicht einverstanden war, war allein sein Problem. Doch gefallen musste es ihm ja nicht.

°

° tbc°


	8. Eine schlechte Idee

°

**8. Eine "schlechte" Idee ?**

°

Carissa lehnte sich mit dem gesamten Gewicht ihres Körpers gegen die Schlafzimmertür. Mühsam versuchte sie ihren heftig gehenden Atem zu beruhigen, was ihr nicht gelingen wollte. Sie fuhr sich durchs Haar, das sich augenblicklich aus dem Knoten löste, und fragte sich, was nur in sie gefahren war, sich auf ein solches Vorhaben eingelassen zu haben. Gerade erst war sie den gierigen Blicken der Rowdies entkommen, die sie im Pub vernaschen wollten, und dann, nur wenige Stunden später, erklärte sie sich dazu bereit, womöglich noch nackt vor fremden Männern und vor Sirius zu tanzen.

"Carissa, was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?", murmelte sie leise.

" Natürlich gar nichts!", beantwortete sie sich ihre Frage selbst.

"Hast du keinen Verstand, den du benutzen kannst?", schimpfte sie weiter, machte eine Pause und stöhnte.

"Offensichtlich nicht, sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht in dieser misslichen Lage!"

Carissa schüttelte den Kopf und stieß sich von der Tür ab. Als sie das Klappen der Badezimmertür vernahm, warf sie einen Blick durch das Schlüsselloch und sah Sirius energisch in das Wohnzimmer gehen. Er hatte eine dieser legeren Hosen an – entgegen der vorherschenden Mode –, die er früher schon zu tragen pflegte, nur dass die Rückansicht im Vergleich zu damals wesentlich spektakulärer war und Carissa schlucken ließ. _Puhh_ war das ein Anblick. Motorradfahren schien doch gut für die Gesäßmuskulatur zu sein oder Sirius trainierte heimlich. Carissa richtete sich auf und sah sich lustlos im Schlafzimmer um. Das Bett war gigantisch im Vergleich zu den Schlafstätten, auf denen sie ihre Nächte hatte verbringen müssen.

Weinrote Bettwäsche auf dunklen Laken aus schmeichelndem Satin stachen ihr ins Auge. Der einzige Luxus, den das Zimmer scheinbar zu bieten hatte. Doch Carissa sollte sich irren. Sie ging einen Schritt weiter und ihre bloßen Füße stießen auf eine fellige, weiche Bettumrandung. Carissa staunte und stellte sich auf das Fell. Die weichen Haare kitzelten sie an den Fußsohlen. In der Nähe des Fensters stand eine leere Staffelei und auf einem Tischchen davor befanden sich Maluntensilien. Irritiert wandte Carissa ihren Blick ab.

Seit wann malte Sirius? Als sie noch für seine Eltern gearbeitet hatte, hatte sie ihn niemals einen Pinsel in die Hand nehmen sehen.

Carissa richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf dieses phänomenale Bett und testete mit der Hand die Weichheit der Matratze. Sie fühlte sich gut an. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie sich der feuchten Kleidung entledigen sollte und einfach unter die verlockenden Laken schlüpfen sollte, doch dann hörte sie den Aufschrei aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Und dann lässt du sie aus der Torte springen?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie fuhr sich mit der Hand an den Hals. Was wussten Sirius' Freunde? Was hatte er ihnen erzählt? Wussten sie etwa, aus welcher Situation er sie gerettet hatte? Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte. Die Zeit, die die drei alleine miteinander verbracht hatten, bevor sie mit dem Handtuch für Sirius auf den Flur erschienen war, war zu kurz gewesen, um sich darüber auszutauschen. Also musste Sirius ihnen etwas in der Vergangenheit erzählt haben.

_Meine Vergangenheit! _Sie schloss die Augen und schluckte. _Wie hatte er nur von ihrer Erniedrigung im Hause Black berichten können?_, schoss ihr durch den Kopf, denn über etwas anderes hätte er nichts sagen können. Oder wusste sie davon, dass sie ihn entjungfert hatte?

Ein Entschluss reifte langsam in ihr. Sie würde ihm schon zeigen, dass sie sehr wohl dazu in der Lage war, zu tun, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte. Er würde dafür büßen, dass er sie unterschätzt und auch noch über sie geredet hatte. Mit mehr Entschlusskraft, als sie sich angesichts der unabänderlichen Tatsache, nunmehr eine Tortenfüllung zu sein, zugetraut hatte, schritt sie zur Schrankwand und riss die Türen auf. Sie wusste genau, wonach sie suchte und fand es.

Noch während sie sich aus dem T-Shirt schälte, den feuchten BH abstreifte und den Slip notgedrungenermaßen folgen ließ, versetzten sie ihre Gedanken in Rage. Sie hatte geglaubt, er hätte sich gefreut, sie wiederzusehen und sie hatte sich eingebildet, einen Hauch von Gefühl in seinen Augen wahrzunehmen, doch er hatte sie wie eine Trophäe vorgeführt.

Dass das im Wesentlichen nicht so ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, ignorierte sie, schließlich fühlte sie sich verletzt. Der einzige Grund für ihre Wut war, dass er überhaupt über sie geredet hatte. Das genügte, um ihn diesem Augenblick zu hassen. Sie fühlte sich enttäuscht.

"Na warte _Blacky_!", zischte sie.

Sie langte nach einem der schwarzen Seidenhemden, die in Sirius' Schrank hingen und streifte es über. Als es zugeknöpft war, saß es genauso wie sie erwartet hatte. Es flatterte um ihren Körper und bedeckte knapp ihr Gesäß, sie durfte sich weder bücken noch hastige Bewegungen machen, es sei denn, sie legte es darauf an, ihren Slip blitzen zu lassen. Carissa schluckte. Das Höschen lag feucht vom Badewasser auf dem Bett, wohin sie es geworfen hatte. Das Für und Wider abwägend, nahm sie ihn doch wieder an sich und streifte sich das klamme Ding über. Schließlich wusste sie noch, was Schamgefühl war. Zudem wollte sie Sirius' Freunde nun auch wieder nicht zu sehr reizen. Natürlich würde sie alles ganz _unabsichtlich_ machen. Beugte sie sich vor, so lagen im Schatten des Hemdes verborgen ihre Brüste, doch für einen aufmerksamen Beobachter würden die Schatten nicht wirklich etwas verbergen, sondern im Gegenteil lockender sein als nackte Tatsachen. Das hatte sie gelernt. Weniger Haut war manchmal mehr als gänzliche Blöße; die Fantasie der Männer tat das Übrige. Die Seide fühlte sich himmlisch an und hatte den herrlichen Nebeneffekt, dass Carissas Knopsen durch die sanfte Reibung des Stoffes auf ihrer Haut hart wurden.

Sie würde Sirius vor den Augen seiner Freunde verführen, ihn zum Äußersten treiben, an den Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Zufrieden lächelte sie, strich sich durchs Haar, leckte sich die Lippen, so dass sie glänzten und biss ein wenig hinein, um sie noch röter zu machen. Nicht dass es notwendig gewesen wäre. Von Sirius' Küsse sie bereits leicht geschwollen. Ja, die Küsse waren nicht zu leugnen.

"Ich kriege dich, mein Schatz, und dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob du hältst, was du deinen Freunden vorgegaukelt hast."

Er wollte der Macho sein? Bitte, aber sie wüde die Spielregeln bestimmen. Sie eilte zur Tür und glitt hinaus. Mit wiegenden Hüften kam sie auf die jungen Männer zu, griff sich Peters halbvolles Glas – die Herren waren mittleweile vom Kaffee zu eben jenen obligatorischen härteren Sachen übergegangen – , ohne diesen näher zu beachten und ging mit leicht gesenkten Lidern auf einen sichtbar paralysierten Sirius zu, der noch kurz zuvor in ein heftiges Streitgespräch mit dem größeren seiner beiden Freunde vertieft gewesen war. Worum es dabei gegangen war, war Carissa egal.

"Hallo, Sirius!", hauchte sie und nahm lasziv hinter ihm auf dem Sofa Platz. Schlug ein Bein unter das andere und quittierte seinen glasigen Blick mit süffisantem Lächeln.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

"Sirius kannst du mir mal sagen, was für ein Spiel du da treibst? Du kannst sie am Abend doch nicht vor dem Haufen gröhlender Zauberer auftreten lassen, den wir zu James' Junggesellenabschied eingeladen haben."

"Na hör mal, Lupin, wie sprichst du über unsere Freunde!", empörte sich Peter, kippte den Kaffee hinunter und schnappte sich ein Glas mit Whisky.

"Ich rede hauptsächlich von dir. Dir läuft ja der Sabber noch immer den Mundwinkel hinunter", konterte Remus und registierte belustigt, dass Peter sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund fuhr.

"Und ist dein Blick etwa nicht glasig geworden?", stichelte Peter. Remus errötete, erwiderte aber ungeniert: "Sirius hatte überzeugende Argumente. Ich möchte mal sehen, wie du reagierst, wenn dein Exlover sich in voller Pracht der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert."

Das brachte Peter zum Schweigen. Er wollte gar nichts über die gemeinsame Vergangenheit der beiden wissen. Sirius versteckte sein Grinsen hinter der Hand und schwieg lieber.

"Also Black, wieso lässt du zu, dass sie das tut!", giftete Remus weiter und stämmt die Hände in die Seiten.

Sirius reagierte empört.

"Achja? Ich lasse es zu? Halt du sie doch davon ab! Bitte, versuch es! Die Frau ist ein Sturkopf ohne gleichen!", fauchte Sirius und blickte den etwas größeren Remus fest in die Augen. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das hat mit Sturheit nichts zu tun, und wenn es das hätte, dann nur mit deiner eigenen! Warum sagst du ihr nicht, dass du sie nicht willst", argumentierte Remus und versuchte sich seinen Zorn über Sirius' Unfähigkeit zu begreifen nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Sirius lachte bitter auf. Er balancierte sein Glas zwischen vier Fingern und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger zur Tür. "Du willst wirklich, dass ich ihr sage, dass ich sie nicht will? Ich dachte du wärst mein Freund und nicht... mein Henker!"

Remus grinste und revidierte sich: "Du weißt, was ich meine. Dass du sie sooo willst, das weiß ich auch. Das war nicht zu übersehen. Ich meine, sag ihr, dass du sie nicht in der Torte willst. Das willst du doch nicht, oder?"

Der ehemalige Geliebter musterte Sirius kritisch. Als jener die Lider senkte, sich räusperte und nicht dazu in der Lage war, dem diesem in die Augen zu sehen, stöhnte er auf.

"Beim Merlin, du scheinst nur aus Hormonen zu bestehen!", zischte Remus und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. "Dann macht das, wenn ihr alleine seid! Wir werden nachher mit fünfzehn Zauberern und einem zu groß geratenen Wildhüter unten im Lokal an der Ecke sein. Glaubst du, dass _du_ das durchhältst? Sie sooo zu sehen und uns dabei zu beobachten, wie wir auf ihre Reize reagieren?"

Sirius zuckte trotzig die Schultern und hatte schon eine böse Entgegnung auf den Lippen, als Remus ihm einen Hand auf den Oberarm legte. Lupin ignorierte sowohl Peters sensationslüsternen Blick als auch das leichte Prickeln, dass der Hautkontakt in ihm auslöste. Eindringlich wisperte er: "Tatze, willst du wirklich, dass wir sehen, wie die Liebe deines Lebens für einen anderen strippt?"

Sirius schüttelte verärgert die Hand seines Freundes ab. "Sie ist garantiert nicht die Liebe meines Lebens." _Die heiratet morgen_, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu. "Ich brauche deine Ratschläge nicht. Sie wollte mir helfen, bitte, dann soll sie doch. Wenn sie begafft und bestaunt werden will, dann habe ich doch kein Problem damit, sie bedeutet mir nichts mehr!", gab er bissig zurück und wich Remus' teils skeptisch teils amüsiertem Gesichtsausdruck aus. Black wollte sich gerade einen Schluck genehmigen, als die Person, von der die Rede war, aus dem Schlafzimmer auftauchte.

Sirius vergaß zu atmen. Er blickte auf ihre schlanken Fesseln, die schönen, langen Beine, das Hemd, das ihre Schenkel umschmeichelte und in leichten Falten über ihre Brust strich und schloss die Augen. Er schluckte hart. Er ahnte fast, was sie nun vorhatte. Er fühlte sich, als trüge er eine zu enggebundene Krawatte.

Als sie Peter, dem der Speichel tatsächlich noch immer – oder doch schon wieder? – die Mundwinkel hinunterlief, das Glas aus der Hand nahm, Remus anlächelte und ihm einen – man konnte es nur einladenden Schlafzimmerblick nennen – zuwarf, blinzelte Sirius mehrmals.

Seine Ahnung verwandelte sich in Unverständnis. Wieso warf sie Remus einen Schlafzimmerblick zu, wo er doch der Ansicht war, sie würde ihn verführen wollen? Was hatte dies Frauenzimmer jetzt wieder vor? Er wusste nichts mehr. Als sie ein verführerisches "Hallo Sirius" hauchte, ohne ihn anzublicken, und hinter ihm Platz nahm, musste er erneut die Augen schließen und bis zehn zählen, auf Italienisch, um Ruhe zu bewahren. Erst danach hatte er sich gut genug unter Kontrolle, um sie, wie er hoffte, neutral ansehen zu können. Doch Sirius beginn den Fehler und warf zuerst einen Blick auf Remus, der die junge Frau amüsiert betrachtete. Beide nunmehr im Blickfeld fühlte er sich unbehaglich, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass sein Freund, sein auf Männer stehender Freund, sein Exlover, offenbar von dieser _Dame_ angetan war.

"Sie sind wirklich die Tänzerin, die Sirius für den Junggesellenabschied unseres Freundes engagiert hat?", hörte er Moony vergnügt fragen.

Carissa schenkte ihm ein reizendes Lächeln und begann ungeniert mit ihm zu flirten. Sirius' fühlte, wie seine Kinnmuskeln zuckten. Sie war ihm offenbar auch nicht gerade abgeneigt. Wie Sirius feststellen musste, ging das Muskelzucken mit einem Anfall unerklärlicher unsinniger Eifersucht einher.

"Nein!", fauchte er ihr zuvorkommend. "Sie ist eine Freundin damit basta!"

"Wie, verstehe ich das richtig, dass du eine Freundin aus der Torte springen lassen willst? Also mein Lieber, das tut man Freunden doch nicht an!" Remus fühlte sich wohl in seiner Rolle.

"Ich meine, sie ist nicht engagiert worden! Ich habe sie nicht eingestellt!"

Remus prustete beinahe den Schnaps aus, den er gerade in den Mund genommen hatte. Mittlerweile saß er auf dem niedrigen Tisch und amüsierte sich königlich, als Carissa Sirius einen unschuldig verdatterten Blick zuwarf und meinte: "Ach, ich bin nicht engagiert? Willst du mir eine Lüge unterstellen oder willst du mir damit zu verstehen geben, dass ich aus diesem Ding da" – sie deutete auf die Torte – "gratis klettern soll, _Blacky_?"

In diesem Augenblick begann Peter schallend zu lachen. "_Blacky_? Sie nennt dich _Blacky_? Dich? Sirius Black? Spross einer angesehenen Schwarzmagierfamilie? Dich? Dem ganz Gryffindor..." Peter verschluckte vor Lachen den Rest des Satzen und kriegte sich kaum noch ein.

"Ein Missverständnis!", brummte Sirius und setzte sich zu Carissa auf Sofa. Er änderte die Taktik, wenn man ihn offenbar absichtlich missverstehen wollte, dann musste er eben deutlicher werden. Er langte nach Carissas Knie und tätschelte es sanft.

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich aus diesem Pappdingens hüpfen lassen mit nichts an als einer Zofenuniform!" Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hatte Carissa nichts von einem Zofenkostüm gesagt.

"Ohhh also eine Zofenuniform. Wieso nicht? Die bin ich doch eh gewohnt. Früher mochtest du es doch, wenn ich darin herumgestöckelt bin", gab sie unterwürfig zurück und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Remus verbarg mühsam ein Kichern hinter dem Glasrand, ihm gefiel diese Vorstellung außerordentlich.

"Vor wenigen Stunden noch hast du dich an meinem kurzen Rock gar nicht satt sehen können. Ich habe doch deine Blicke gespürt, wie sie mich verfolgten", säuselte sie und registierte begeistert, dass Sirius die Sitzpostion wechselte und nach ihr greifen wollte. Bestimmt entzog sie ihrem Gastgeber das Knie und auch sich selbst. Sie erhob sich, beugte sich vor und stellte das Glas neben Remus auf den Tisch. Überlegen lächelte sie, als Sirius hörbar nach Luft schnappte. Was konnte sie dafür, dass das Hemd, nun ja, eben nicht alles verdeckte?

"Achja? ... Aber du bist es nicht gewöhnt, sie auch.. auszuziehen!", konterte Sirius in merkwürdig hoher Tonlage. Dabei war er stolz auf sein Argument und zog triumphierend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Carissa lachte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie drehte sich Sirius direkt zu und meinte belehrend: "Und wie soll ich mich deiner Ansicht nach umgezogen haben, wenn ich es angeblich nicht gewöhnt sei, mich dieser... Uniform, wie du sie nennst, zu entledigen?"

Seine Kinnlade klappte nach unten, Remus unterdrückte ein lautes Auflachen und Peter war offenbar ganz angetan von ihrer hinteren Ansicht.

"Aber da schaut ja auch niemand zu!", protestierte Sirius und erhob sich ebenfalls. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass Carissa zu ihm aufsehen musste. Doch sein Zufriedenheit verflog, als er sie lächeln sah. Das kleine Biest leckte sich die Lippen und begann mit leichtem verführerischen Lächeln ihre Fingernägel zu betrachten.

"Oder?", hakte er nach.

Schweigen.

"Carissa?"

Keine Reaktion.

"Ich will eine Antwort."

"Ach, so ein Mist, jetzt ist mir ein Fingernagel eingerissen", seufzte sie theatralisch und steckte den kleinen Finger in den Mund. Leicht nagte sie am Nagel. Mit Entsetzen registrierte Sirius, dass sie leicht an dem Finger saugte und er mit einem sanften _Plop_ wieder zwischen ihren vollen Lippen auftauchte. Konzentriert mustere sie ihren Finger und wollte das gleiche Schauspiel noch einmal wiederholen, doch Sirius ergriff ihr Handgelenk und meinte streng: "Es reicht!"

"Was denn?", fragte sie sichtlich irritiert und zuckte so unschuldig mit den Schultern, dass es aus Remus herausplatzte. Laut begann er zu lachen und schlug sich auf die Schenkel.

"Du findest das wohl lustig, Moony!", mokierte sich Sirius und warf seinem Freunde einen bösen Blick zu.

Remus nickte, zwinkerte Carissa zu und meinte lachend: "Du benimmst dich wie ein eifersüchtiger Emir. Carissa, Sie sollte wirklich nicht aus der Torte springen, sonst ist Lily noch vor der Trauung Witwe, oder hat Sirius Sie engagiert, damit dieser Fall eintritt?"

Ein wütendes Knurren war die Folge und Sirius stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Schlafraum.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Carissa sah ihm schuldbewusst hinterher und wollte ihm folgen, doch Remus ergriff ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie zurück.

"Lassen Sie ihn. Es tut ihm ganz gut, sich über seine Gefühle einmal klar zu werden."

Doch Carissa schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin zu weit gegangen", murmelte sie. "Und Sie auch!", setzte sie hinzu und stellte befriedigt fest, dass er nickte.

Sie waren beide über das Ziel hinausgeschossen. Nur eines verstand Carissa nicht. Was hatte Remus mit seinem Einwurf, Lily wäre vor der Trauung Witwe, würde sie aus der Torte springen gemeint? Sie hoffte, irgendwann die Antwort darauf zu finden.

°

°tbc°

* * *

Nen - oopps, blöder Fehler, sollte eigentlich Nacken heißen. Mir sind Buchstaben verloren gegangen °heul° Danke Rosifer °kuss° fürs finden. ;)


	9. Spürbare Geständnisse

**9. Spürbare Geständnisse**

Carissa betrachte Remus' Hand auf ihrem Handgelenk und wollte schon protestieren, weil er sie noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf Peters versabbertes Gesicht. Angewidert rümpfte sie die Nase. Mit einem Kopfnicken schickte Remus Peter ins Bad. Carissa wollte gar nicht wissen, was er dort treiben würde.

"Warum wollen Sie das tun, Carissa?", fragte Remus und legte den Kopf schief.

Sie sah ihn verständnislos an.

"Tanzen, Strippen, was auch immer. Warum wollen Sie das tun?", wiederholte er und musterte sie intensiv.

Carissa schwieg und senkte den Blick. Sie kam sich nackt und bloß vor, so von ihm betrachtet zu werden. Es war, als würde er mit seinem animalisch anmutenden Blick bis tief in ihre Seele hineinsehen. Das behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht und sie errötete tief.

"Selbst mein Blick macht Sie schon verlegen und dann wollen Sie sich einer ganzen Meute stellen? Antworten Sie mir bitte, Carissa."

Doch sie schwieg.

"Sie haben ihm helfen wollen, weil er Ihnen geholfen hat. Richtig?", beantwortete er seine Frage selbst.

Sie nickte. Sie kam sich wie ein kleines Kind vor, so von diesem, wie sie wusste, drei Jahre jüngeren Mann über die eigenen Motive aufgeklärt zu werden.

"Und jetzt sind Sie nicht nur darüber verärgert, dass er Ihre Hilfe nicht will, sondern er es Ihnen auch nicht zutraut. Habe ich Recht?"

Sie nickte wieder. Remus gab ihre Hand frei.

"Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht wüsste, worauf ich mich einlasse", begann sie und begriff, dass es geklungen hatte, als hätte sie nicht zum ersten Mal den Part einer Tortenfüllung übernommen. "Nicht, dass ich das schon einmal gemacht hätte, aber ich kenne Typen wie diesen Peter" – sie flüsterte – "und weiß, dass sie unverschämt, aufdringlich und alles andere als rücksichtsvoll sind."

Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Das ist aber nicht alles", druckste sie herum.

Er legte ihr den Finger unters Kinn und zwang sie sanft, ihn anzusehen.

"Das", meinte er, "dachte ich mir. Sie brauchen es gar nicht auszusprechen. Sie nehmen an, dass er über Sie geredet und etwas preisgegeben hat, das Sie lieber vergessen möchten."

Carissa schluckte. Wie konnte er das wissen? Ihr Schweigen musste ihm als Antwort genügen. Denn er nickte, ließ sie los und begann die Gläser und Tassen einzusammeln. Schließlich balancierte er den Stapel geschickt in den Küchenbereich. Es verwunderte sie, dass er nicht sagte, ob Sirius geplaudert hatte oder nicht.

"Sie werden eine Entscheidung treffen müssen", rief er ihr aus der Küche zu. "Peter und ich wurden schon vor Wochen eingeladen, diese Nacht bei Sirius zu verbringen, wegen der Party. Schließlich ist noch so viel zu tun, bis die Gäste um zehn kommen."

Verständnislos musterte Carissa seine Silhouette, die sich durch die verglaste Durchreiche abzeichnete. Was wollte er ihr damit sagen? Mit einem Mal blickte Remus in den Wohnbereich und sah sehr ernst aus.

"Sie haben die Wahl. Entweder, Sie versöhnen sich sofort mit diesem Kindskopf, oder Sie sind gezwungen, hier, im Wohnzimmer zu nächtigen, mit Peter und mir. Also?"

Carissa schluckte trocken und rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab. Remus nickte und zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Vor mir wären Sie zwar sicher; ich mache mir nämlich nichts aus Frauen. Aber Peter? Ich glaube, dass sein... ähm... Aufenthalt im Bad nicht so erschöpfend sein wird, wie es Ihnen in der Nacht lieb wäre."

Sie unterdrückte den aufkommenden Ekel und murmelte nur: "Zu viel Information ist auch nicht immer gut!"

Als Remus laut auflachte, musste auch Carissa grinsen. Dann setzte sie sich Richtung Schlafzimmer in Bewegung.

"Sie dürfen ihn ruhig ein wenig zappeln lassen. Das mag er!", feixte Remus weiter. Doch glaubte Carissa einen bedauernden Unterton herauszuhören.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Sirius warf sich aufs Bett und musterte wütend die bunt bemalte Decke. Wenn er eines richtig gut konnte, außer zaubern natürlich, dann war es malen. Es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, den Bereich über dem Bett mit Szenen ganz spezieller Natur zu verzieren. Er kannte jede Frauenfigur genau und die eine erinnerte ihn sehr an Carissa, obwohl er die Einzelheiten bei diesem schummerigen Kerzenlicht kaum zu erkennen vermochte. Hatte er vor einem Jahr, älter war das frivole Gemälde noch nicht, unbewusst an die zierliche Dunkelhaarige gedacht, als er diese Figur malte, und sie so verewigt?

Das musste es sein. Sirius drehte sich seufzend zur Seite. Irgendwie machte er heute alles falsch. Erst hatte er Carissa nicht rechtzeitig geholfen, dann hatte er völlig vergessen, seine Freunde für diese Nacht eingeladen zu haben, und schließlich war er unverständlicherweise in die Rolle des eifersüchtigen _Emirs _geschlüpft. Remus hatte Recht. Er war eifersüchtig. Nur auf wen, das war die Frage, die ihn beschäftigte.

War es James, den er hasste, weil er Lily hatte? Oder war es vielleicht so, dass er ihm lediglich sein Glück neidete? Letzteres wohl eher, wie er einräumen musste. Er hatte Lily scherzhaft immer als die Liebe seines Lebens bezeichnet, dabei war sie eher sein Schwarm gewesen, bis auf diese kleine Affäre, doch die lag lange zurück. Doch würde er für sie noch immer durchs Feuer gehen und jedem mindestens die Leviten lesen, der ihr Leid zufügte, einschließlich James. Das hatte er sich geschworen.

Doch nun war Carissa wieder in sein Leben getreten, wenn er so wollte. Sie beschäftigte seine Gedanken, stritt mit ihm, reizte ihn, lachte mit und über ihn und all das innerhalb nur weniger Stunden. Und was das Kuriose an der ganzen Situation war, er genoss es. Insofern hatte Remus gar nicht so unrecht. Wenn Carissa sich wirklich vor den anderen entblößen würde, würde er jeden niedermeucheln, der einen Finger nach ihr ausstreckte, einschließlich James.

Sirius drehte sich zur anderen Seite und zog die Beine eng an den Körper. Ihm war nach Schmollen, also schmollte er. Sollten die anderen doch draußen sitzen und sich über ihn lustig machen. _Na und?_, trotzte er.

Leise wurde an die Tür geklopft. Sirius ignorierte das Geräusch.

"Sirius?"

Es war eindeutig Carissa. Er schaltete auf stur. Sollte sie doch bei den anderen beiden schlafen. Ihm war das doch egal. Vielleicht brachte sie Remus auf den Geschmack_ Frau_. Sirius biss sich bedauernd auf die Lippen. Das durfte nicht geschehen, schließlich könnte das ihr Tod sein. Sirius hatte noch nie von einer Beziehung zwischen einem Werwolf und einer Frau gehört, die nicht irgendwann mit dem Tod der Frau endete. Sirius bekam eine Gänsehaut und versuchte seinen Gedanken eine andere Bahn zu geben.

Vielleicht stand sie dann ja auch auf Peter. Nicht, dass er Peter als Freund nicht zu schätzen wusste. Normalerweise war auf den Jungen Verlass und Peter war immer bereit, Verantwortung zu übernehmen, mal abgesehen von dieser Junggesellenparty, die Sirius und Remus allein organisierten. Nur war Peter nicht unbedingt der Mann, auf den Frauen wie Lily oder eben Carissa standen. Hatte er Peter eigentlich schon einmal mit einer Frau gesehen? Das passte nicht zusammen.

_Igitt Peter! _Black biss sich auf die Faust. Er mochte sich Peter mit Carissa gar nicht vorstellen und versuchte krampfhaft die Bilder, die sich dennoch in seinem Geiste formten, zu vertreiben.

_Peter, der Carissa die Zehen leckte; Peter, der ihren Nacken liebkoste; Peter, der sie wild küsste; Peter, der sie überstürzt aus ihren Kleidern schälte; Peter, der seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß vergrub... Peter, der... Beim Merlin, was für widerliche Bilder_, dachte Sirius und kniff die Augen zusammen. Irritierender Weise machte sich ein warmes Gefühl in seinen Lenden breit.

_Nicht schon wieder_, dachte er stöhnend. Noch eine unerfüllte Erektion würde er nicht schadlos überstehen und er lehnte es kategorisch ab, selbst Hand anzulegen.

"Sirius, bitte, ich muss mit dir reden!"

Er zuckte die Schultern und murmelte: "Ich aber nicht mit dir!"

"Ich... ich kriege einen Schreikrampf, wenn du nicht sofort reagierst!"

"Na und?", brüllte er nun trotzig zurück und setzte hinzu: "Dann werd' doch heiser! Seit wann tanzt man denn mit der Stimme!"

Schweigen.

_Ha!_, dachte er und ein herrliches Gefühl von Triumph machte sich in ihm breit. Doch es hielt nicht lange an.

Hatte er sie vergrault? Wieso sagte sie denn nichts mehr? Er richtete sich halb auf und fixierte die Tür. Er hörte Gemurmel im Wohnzimmer. Gerade noch rechtzeitig registrierte er, wie sich der Türgriff langsam nach unten neigte.

_Sie kommt_, dachte er erfreut. Dann warf er sich rasch mit dem Rücken zur Tür aufs Bett, nahm seine Schmollposition wieder ein und wartete. Er würde nicht nachgeben, da konnte sie lange warten, schließlich war er der Beleidigte. Jetzt schloss sie leise die Tür und... drehte sie tatsächlich den Schlüssel um?

Sie war wirklich bemüht, keinen Krach zu machen. Sirius grinste in sich hinein. Wäre er kein Animagus, hätte sie ihn sicher überrascht, so heimlich wie sie ins Zimmer geschlichen kam. Doch so entgingen ihm selbst die Schritte auf dem weichen Teppich nicht. In diesem Augenblick betrat sie das Fell, nun war es selbst für ihn unmöglich, zu hören, wie nahe sie ihm bereits war.

Dann spürte er ihre Hand auf seiner bloßen Schulter. Seine Härchen sträubten sich. Wie leicht wäre es, sie einfach zu packen und sich mit ihr wild auf den Laken, unter den Laken, neben den Laken – wozu überhaupt Laken? – zu vergnügen.

Die Matratze neigte sich leicht zur Seite. Obwohl sie nur eine kleine, zierliche Person war, nahm er diese minimale Veränderung seiner Liegestatt wahr. Ihre Finger malten Kreise auf seinen Rücken. Doch er blieb eisern und verfluchte seinen Körper, der nur aufgrund dieses sanften Streichelns bereits reagierte. Wieso schwieg sie?

Ihr Körper rückte näher an ihn heran. Jetzt spürte er ihre Lippen direkt in seinem Nacken. Gänsehaut. Black unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, sich umzudrehen und ihren Lippen ein anderes Ziel darzubieten.

Ihre Liebkosungen machten es ihm schwer, zu widerstehen und weiterhin den Anschein von Desinteresse zu wecken. Ihre Hand strich über seine Seite, verweilte auf seiner Hüfte, glitt über seinen Bauch hin zu seiner Brust. Wie die Berührung sanfter Schmetterlingsflügel waren ihre Zärtlichkeiten. Mit erstaunlicher Beharrlichkeit zwang Carissa ihren Arm unter seinen, um ihre Hand auf seinem Herzen verweilen lassen zu können. Sirius wusste wirklich nicht, wieso er nachgegeben hatte; das war ein Eingeständnis von Interesse, wie er zugeben musste. _Verräter, _ schimpfte er mit seinem Körper.

Er brummte. Ihre Lippen erkundeten seine Wirbelsäule. Seine Sinne waren dermaßen gereizt, dass er genau fühlte, wie sich ihr Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog.

Bei Merlin, war das ihre Zunge, die seine Wirbelsäule entlang glitt und erst am Haaransatz wieder verschwand?

_Puhh_, dachte er. Ihr Kichern verriet ihm, dass er es laut von sich gegeben hatte. Er brummte erneut und rückte von ihr ab, wobei er die Beine anzog, um bequemer zu liegen.

Doch sie blieb unerbittlich. Sie zog ihren Arm unter seinem hervor und begann mit federleichten Bewegungen seine Seite zu streicheln. Verdammt, das Biest wusste genau, wo er kitzlig war. Er zuckte unkontrolliert zusammen und rutschte ein Stückchen nach oben.

Ein fataler Fehler. Sein Freund, dieser klei... große Verräter, reagierte prompt, als Carissa die zärtliche Erkundung seines Körpers bei seinen Schenkeln fortsetzte. Ihre Hand strich über sein Gesäß und massierte es leicht. Dann glitt sie seine Kluft entlang, rutschte zwischen seine Beine und schon spürte er, wie ihre geschickten Finger seine Juwelen durch den Stoff streichelten. Sirius rührte sich nicht; doch ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten, um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten, die raffinierte Verführerin zu packen und über sie herzufallen.

_Hogwarts_, begann er eine gedankliche Litanei,_ wurde vor mehr als tausend Jahren von den vier berühmtesten Zauberern der damaligen Zeit gegründet. Von Hellllgaaaa – aiaiaiaia – Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw – uiiiii –, Salazaarrrr – aaaaaaahhh – Ssssssssslytherin und Gooooooooodric... Gryffindoooaaar – rrrrrrrrroaarrr._

Es half nichts. Die Hose wurde zu eng. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte gar nicht mehr Desinteresse vorzutäuschen. Irgendwie schaffte es sein Körper, sich ihrer Hand entgegenzustrecken.

Er fühlte ihren Atem an seinem Ohr und schluckte. Sie nahm ihre Hand aus seinem Schritt und schon bedauerte er, dass sie ihn verließ. Doch wie überrascht war er, als sie sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte, um dann langsam – Knopf für Knopf – die Hose zu öffnen. Carissa hielt verzückt den Atem an, als sich der kleine Sirius ihr erwartungsvoll, neugierig und voller Leben entgegenreckte.

"Er hat mir schon vergeben, Blacky", säuselte sie und ließ ihren Finger über seinen entzückenden Spielgefährten mit Eigenleben gleiten, der sofort reagierte und sich ihren Liebkosungen weiter entgegen streckte, wenn es überhaupt noch weiter ging. "Und was ist mit dir?"

_Was? Wer? Womit? _Sirius war irritierte. Was redete sie denn da? Er knurrte. Er knurrte? Sirius riss die Augen auf, jetzt gelangten ihre Worte von seinen Ohren zu seinem Verstand. Schon hatte er ein "Wieso sollte ich dir vergeben" auf der Zunge, als sie etwas Unglaubliches mit ihrer Hand anstellte. Sie umfasste sein Entzücken und begann es so sanft und quälend langsam zu massieren, dass er glaubte, ihm würden die Sinne schwinden. Er stöhnte und drängte sich förmlich ihrer Hand entgegen.

"Ich hatte Angst, du hättest deinen Freunden etwas über... über meine Vergangenheit erzählt. Du weißt schon, mit deinem Vater und so...", erklärte Carissa, ohne die herrliche Tortur einzustellen.

Sirius hörte sie reden, doch er begriff nicht, was sie sagte. "Mmmhhh", brummte er und umschloss mit seiner Hand die ihre, um dem Ganzen mehr Druck zu verleihen; doch vergebens. Carissa ließ sich nicht zwingen. Dann lachte sie auch noch verführerisch auf und verwob ihre Finger mit seinen, sodass sich Junior nun der Freiheit ungeniert offenbarte und schutzlos der Kühle ausgesetzt sah.

Vergeblich versuchte Sirius sie dazu zu bringen, ihre warme Hand wieder um sein zitterndes _alter Ego_ zu legen, doch Carissa ließ sich nicht von ihrem Spiel abbringen. Sie beugte sich vor und begann hingebungsvoll an Sirius' Ohrläppchen zu lutschen. Sirius verdrehte die Augen und keuchte. Eigentlich stellte er sich vor, sie... Was tat sie nur mit ihm? Verdammt, das musste aufhören.

Schon fühlte er ihre Zunge in seinem Ohr. Lange würde er seine Passivität nicht mehr durchhalten können. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn erschaudern; dann drangen Kichern und Gackern an sein Ohr, welches eben noch so hingebungsvoll liebkost worden war.

"Was ist?", fragte Sirius irritiert und sah Carissa über seine Schulter hinweg an, doch er erhaschte nur einen Blick auf ihren Hinterkopf. Sie lag dicht an seinen Rücken gekuschelt da, ihre Hand hielt seine noch immer umfangen und ihre Schultern zuckten. Wieso lachte sie nur?

Sirius fühlte Ärger in sich aufsteigen. "Wieso lachst du?" Er fand sich alles andere als lachhaft. Er blickte an sich herab und stellte wieder einmal fest, dass er eigentlich ein gut gebauter und vor allem _ganzer _Kerl war. Nun gut, im Augenblick kam er sich doch etwas lächerlich vor, da er und der _Genius_ zwischen seinen Beinen sich nahezu _Aug in Aug_ gegenüber standen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Sirius wandte den Blick ab und starrte stattdessen Carissa mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Mittlerweile hörte er sie nicht nur, sondern spürte sie auch. Ihr Lachkrampf ließ das ganze Bett vibrieren. Ein süffisantes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Nun Vibrieren war gar nicht so schlecht, wie er einräumen musste. Doch ihr Lachen ging ihm auf den Keks, zudem musste er miterleben, wie sein Schatz langsam den Schwa... an Stehvermögen verlor.

"Carissa, wenn du mir nicht auf der Stelle sa...", begann er.

Doch schon hatte sie seine Hand losgelassen und sich auf den Rücken gerollt. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und fächelte sich Luft zu, während sie atemlos meinte: "Du hast geschnurrt! Geschnurrt!" – sie kicherte – "Du, der große _böse_ Sirius, schnurrst wie ein Kätzchen, ausgerechnet du!" Schon wieder wollte sie eine Welle der Belustigung fortreißen, doch sie beherrschte sich und schloss die Augen.

Sirius saß mit einem Male aufrecht da und schaute amüsiert auf sie hinab. "Ich habe geschnurrt?", säuselte er nun seinerseits. "Nun dieser Kater ist ein Tiger, mein Herz", fuhr er fort. Seine Abneigung gegen Klischees war mit einem Schlag vergessen. Blitzartig befreite er sich von seiner Hose und einen Wimpernschlag später lag er halb auf, halb neben ihr. Sein kleiner Mann wurde wieder ganz groß und das nur, weil er Carissas Haut an seiner spürte.

Sirius' Lippen ergriffen von Carissas Besitz. Seine Zunge stieß kaum auf Widerstand, zu willig war der zu erobernde Mund. Ungeniert ging sie auf Erkundungstour und Carissa ließ sich willig erforschen. Saugen, Schmatzen, Beißen, Lecken ließen Carissa die Sinne schwinden und Sirius zum wahren Tiger mutieren. Was wild begonnen hatte, setzte sich wild fort.

Sirius taste nach ihrer Brust, knetete sie und freute sich wie ein kleiner Junge über einen zweiten Nachtisch, als Carissa lustvoll in seinen Mund stöhnte. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine und geschickt verstärkte sie den Druck seiner warmen Finger. Die Seide raschelte leicht und schmiegte sich verlockend an die Haut. Doch nun bestimmte Sirius das Spiel und übte sich meisterlich in Geduld. Er hielt einen Moment inne; nun verwob er spielerisch seine Finger mit ihren, während er sie weiter küsste. Bevor Carissa wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte er jedoch ihre Handgelenke gepackt und hielt sie über ihrem Kopf mit sanftem Griff gefangen. Carissa wehrte sich halbherzig und erreichte nur, dass Sirius den Druck um ihre zarten Gelenke erhöhte. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert und ihr gefiel ihre momentane Hilflosigkeit.

Derweil nestelte er hektisch an den Knöpfen des Hemdes, das Carissa trug. Ihr Knospen zeichneten sich erregt und fest unter dem Stoff ab. Als Sirius den ersten Knopf in der Hand hielt, warf er ihn ohne Bedauern hinter sich. Es war ja eh sein Hemd, also waren es auch seine Knöpfe und mit denen konnte er machen, was er wollte. Binnen eines Augenblicks fanden sich die sechs letzten Plastikplättchen verstreut auf dem Boden liegend wieder. Ein süffisantes Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er das erstickte Keuchen Carissas vernahm. Ein letztes Mal saugte er hingebungsvoll an ihrer Unterlippe und ließ sie mit neckischem _Plopp_ ihrer sanften Gefangenschaft entflutschen.

Carissa bekam kaum noch Luft vor Erregung. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihr Atem ging hektisch. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in rascher Folge. Sie schmeckte Sirius auf ihren Lippen und wusste, dass sie seine Küsse vermisst hatte, was eigentlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, schließlich hatten sie nur ein einziges Mal ein solch intensives Zungenspiel veranstalten können. Doch die Erinnerung daran war geblieben.

Sie spürte das Objekt ihrer Begierde heiß an ihrem Oberschenkel vor Verlangen zucken. In ihrem Unterleib breitete sich eine Wärme aus und brennendes Verlangen, dessen Therapie in greifbarer Nähe neben ihr zu finden war. Sirius sah sie begehrlich an und berührte sie nicht länger. Seinen Blick ließ er forschend über ihren Körper gleiten, so dass Carissa sich entblößt fühlte und sich schamhaft zur Seite drehen wollte. Doch fast automatisch schob sich sein Knie zwischen ihre Beine, was sie seine Erregung noch deutlicher spüren ließ.

"Bleib!", forderte er mit sinnlich heiserer Stimme. "Ich möchte dich betrachten!" Nur ein Flüstern kam über seine Lippen. Er ließ seine Hand unter die Seide des Hemdes gleiten und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Knospe. Köstliches Erschaudern machte sich in ihr breit. Ihr Körper wölbte sich seiner Hand entgegen, ihre Augen schlossen sich erwartungsvoll und genießerisch gruben sich ihre Zähne in ihre Unterlippe.

Sirius lachte leise. "Ich soll dir vergeben? Warum soll ich dir vergeben, mein... Kätzchen?", wisperte er und schaffte es geschickt, ohne die Liebkosung ihrer Brust zu unterbrechen, mit einer einzigen Drehung des Unterarms, die Seide von ihrem Körper gleiten zu lassen. Sie schwieg und zog nur zischend die Luft ein.

Es war frischer im Zimmer, als sie es vermutet hatte. Die Kühle jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Ihre Härchen richteten sich auf, ihre Knospen wurden härter. Es war sicher nur die Kühle und keineswegs die Erregung, die dies bewerkstelligte, redete sich Carissa ein. Sirius sagte irgendetwas, doch sie bekam es nicht mit. Sie fühlte nur, wie er die Zärtlichkeiten von ihrer Brust auf ihren Unterleib verlagerte.

Sie schwankte zwischen Bedauern, dass er nicht länger ihre Brust liebkoste, und Entzücken, dass sich sein Finger zielstrebig auf ihren Schritt zu bewegten, hin und her. Geschickt schlüpfte seine Hand in ihren Slip und liebkoste ihre äußere Weiblichkeit. Unnachgiebig, zart, doch gleichzeitig fordernd, rieben, streichelten, huschten, glitten seine Finger durch ihre Scham, derweil Sirius' Mund sich weiter hingebungsvoll um ihren kümmerte.

Carissa wollte nach Luft schnappen, doch sein Kuss ließ es nicht zu. Sie wollte sich wegdrehen, sich aus dieser reizvollen Folter befreien, doch sein Körper hielt ihren gefangen. Irgendwann machte es _Ratsch,_ ein Stofffetzen flog über Sirius Schulter und landete neben dem Knopfhaufen.

_Der zweite innerhalb von vierundzwandzig Stunden_, dachte Carissa, doch sie verspürte lediglich einen Anflug von Heiterkeit, wenn sie daran dachte, dass diese Art des Ausziehens mit der Zeit sehr kostspielig werden dürfte.

Kräftige Finger kneteten ihren Schenkel und gruben sich fordernd ins Fleisch der Innenseite. Carissa stöhnte auf. Wieso tat er denn nichts? Wieso berühte er sie nicht da, wo sie es wollte? Sie versuchte sich seiner Hand entgegenzuschieben, doch es war zwecklos. Er beendete den Kuss, nippte an ihrem Hals und Carissa seufzte nur vor Verlangen.

"Willst du mich spüren?", säuselte er. Carissa nickte hektisch und bot sich ihm in schamloser Weise dar. Sie drehte ihm die Brust zu, schien ihn mit den Augen anzuflehen, er möge sie doch endlich von dieser süßen Qual erlösen. Und er schien sie zu erhören. Unerbittlich, einer kampferprobten Armee gleich, stürmte seine Hand vorwärts und fand ihr Ziel. Carissa keuchte auf, als er mit einem seiner Finger den Vorstoß wagte und in sie drang, sich bedächtig vor und zurück bewegte, aus ihre herausglitt, über ihre Perle fuhr und erneut den Weg in ihr Innerstes fand.

"Mehr!", flüsterte Carissa. Und Sirius gab ihr mehr.

°

° tbc °


	10. Countdown

**10. Countdown**

Mit zufriedenem Grinsen zog sich Remus von der Schlafzimmertür zurück. Die Laute, die er hatte hören können, sprachen ihre eigene Sprache. Carissa musste seinem Rat gefolgt sein, wenn er die Geräusche richtig deutete. Eine Zeitlang war es zu ruhig gewesen, dann hatte er – juchu dem Werwolfdasein sei Dank – Stimmen gehört und danach Gelächter und schließlich Töne ganz anderer Art. Da war es Zeit, sich zurückzuziehen und die beiden sich selbst zu überlassen. Er hoffte, dass sie daran dachten, dass ein sexuell nicht ausgelasteter, so gut wie Twen im Nebenzimmer nächtigen würde und damit meinte er definitiv nicht sich.

Wie auf Befehl tauchte Peter mit entspanntem Gesichtsausdruck und rot geschrubbten Händen wieder auf.

"Wo ist denn die süße kleine Schnecke? Ich dachte, sie schläft hier bei uns?", fragte er scheinheilig und steuerte die Schlafzimmertür an.

"Du denkst wirklich nur mit dem Teil deines Körpers, den ich nicht näher bezeichnen möchte", stellte Remus ausgesprochen sachlich fest. Er verdrehte die Augen und verwickelte den Freund gekonnt in ein Gespräch über den geplanten Verlauf der Junggesellenparty. So schaffte er es, ihn sowohl gedanklich von den beiden im Schlafzimmer und deren eindeutigem Treiben, sowie körperlich von eben jenem Raum, in dem sich dieses Treiben abspielte, abzulenken. In einem unbeobachteten Moment vermochte Remus eine Art Lärmschutz zu konstruieren, der beiden Liebenden die nötige Privatssphäre und sich und Peter die nötige Ruhe verschaffte.

Für seine Gedanken, in denen er sich zwischen der süßen Maus und Sirius sah, und für Peters Wunschvorstellungen, in denen dieser sich an Sirius' Stelle wähnte, konnte er keine Garantie übernehmen. Zu gerne wäre er es, der sich auf den schwarzen Laken räkelte und mit lasziver Stimme... _Himmel Hilf, nur nicht weiter denken._

**° ° ° ° ° ° °**

"Mehr!", schnurrte sie flüsternd und bog sich ihm entgegen. Auf diese Aufforderung hatte Sirius nur gewartet.

Hingebungsvoll befasste er sich mit ihrem Körper. Sein Lippen umschlossen eine Knopse, während er mit der Hand unaufhaltsam ihr Innerstes mit erbarmungslosem Forscherdrang erkundete. Er saugte an ihr, knabberte mal fester mal zärtlicher an ihrer Brust. Unbeschreiblich war, was seine Zunge mit ihr anstellte. Sie keuchte, schnappte nach Luft, wand sich unter ihm, und dennoch genoss sie diese sinnliche Tortur, diese auf völlige Unterwerfung ausgerichtete Folter. Sie versuchte, ihre Arme seinem Griff zu entwinden, doch er gab nicht einen Millimeter nach. Carissa wusste nicht, ob sie sich ihm entziehen oder noch schamloser darbieten sollte. So wölbte sie sich ihm entgehen, um sich im gleichen Moment unter seinen Liebkosungen zu winden, ihnen sogar zu entfliehen. Sie schien innerlich zum Zerreißen gespannt, als Sirius endlich über sie rutschte und seinen Finger durch einen anderen... längeren... härteren... heißeren Teil von sich ersetzen wollte. Er drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Wie von selbst, reflexartig, spreitzte sie sie und umschlang mit ihnen seine schmale Hüfte.

Carissa schrie vor Erregung auf, als er sich mit einem kräftigen Stoß in sie versenkte und dann regungslos in ihr verharrte. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in seine vor Erregung geweiteten Pupillen. Wie in einem Spiegel erkannte sie sich darin. Er umfasste ihren Körper mit seinem Arm und presste ihn an seinen. Es gab ihr einen weiteren Kick, als sich ihre empfindlichen Knospen an seinem verschwitzten Oberkörper rieben. Sie zitterte. Endlich entließ er ihre Hände seinem Griff. Mit federleichten Bewegungen fuhr er über die Innenseite ihrer Arme. Ohne einen Blick von ihr abzuwenden, glitt seine Hand über ihre Kehle, hinauf zu ihrem Kinn und verharrte auf ihrer Wange. Sein Daumen streichelte ihre Lippen und Sirius sog scharf die Luft ein, als ihre kleine Zunge hervorschoss und spielerisch um seine Daumenkuppe glitt.

Unschuldig blickte sie ihn an. Ihr rechter Arm schlang sich um seinen Hals, während sich ihr linker unter seinem Arm hindurchschlägelte und auf seinem Kreuz verharrte.

Sein frecher Schlingel drängte ihn, sich endlich zu bewegen. Doch noch arbeitete Sirius' Verstand, noch hatte er seine Begierde unter Kontrolle.

Er betrachtete fasziniert ihr vor Verlangen gerötetes Gesicht. Unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern fixierte sie ihn. Sirius war sich sicher, dass Dichter, die vom Schlafzimmerblick schrieben, in Augen wie diese gesehen haben mussten. Sie wirkte in ihrer Erregung unschuldig, so sanft wie ...

Das raffinierte Biest wollte es offenbar nicht länger hinnehmen, dass er bewegungslos in ihr ruhte. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, ließ sie ihre innere Muskulatur spielen. Ihr Innerstes umschloss seinen Genius, massierte ihn, reizte ihn, so dass Sirius seine ganze Willenskraft aufbringen musste, sich ruhig zu verhalten. Hatte er sie gerade noch für unschuldig gehalten? Dieser Täuschung würde er nicht ein weiteres Mal erliegen.

Leise zischte er: "Hey, du Biest, das merke ich!"

Carissa lächelte ihn an und zog sich fester um seinen Freund zusammen. Ihre Nägel gruben sich in seinen Rücken und zufrieden spürte sie sein Zucken und wie es sich auf seinen Körper ausdehnte.

"Ach wirklich?", säuselte sie. "Verdammt, dann beweg dich endlich, Black, oder ich...!", fuhr sie in befehlendem Ton fort, doch kam sie nicht dazu, ihre Drohung auszusprechen.

Sirius grinste, zog sich etwas zurück und stieß zu. Carissa verschluckte den Rest ihres Satzes, stöhnte und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

"Oder was?", flüsterte er und verharrte wieder bewegungslos in ihr. Dann war es an ihm, die Luft einzuziehen. Er fühlte ihre Fingernägel seinen Rücken entlangrutschen und sich in seinen Hintern krallen.

"Du hast... stichhaltige Argumente, mein Kätzchen!", zischte Sirius, versenkte seine Lippen in ihrer Halsbeuge, kostete die zarte Haut und begann schließlich langsam seinen Unterleib harmonisch vor und zurück zu bewegen.

"Du... aber... auch", seufzte Carissa und kicherte, als ihr die unterschwellige Bedeutung ihrer Bemerkung bewusst wurde. Sie schluckte hart, drängte sich ihm entgegen, presste ihren Körper gegen seinen und verstärkte den Druck ihrer Finger auf seinem Gesäß. Er saugte sich an ihrem Hals nahezu fest, bis sie einen schmerzhaften, doch gleichzeitig auch von Lust getragenen Laut ausstieß. Wie lange würde sie dieses Liebesmal mit sich tragen? Würde sie noch bei ihm sein, wenn es verschwunden war?

Die Harmonie war bald vergessen. Gierig und unerbittlich, heftig und wild drang er in sie, nahm von ihr Besitz, als wäre es das letzte Mal. Ihre Fingernägel hinterließen blutige Spuren auf seinem Gesäß, doch er ignorierte den Schmerz. Immer und immer wieder kostete er von ihrem Mund, ließ eine Hand über ihren Schenkel gleiten und schob ihn höher über seine Hüfte, um so noch mehr von ihr Sinnlichkeit kosten zu können.

"Mehr!", keuchte sie und stöhnte lauter, je schneller er ihr dieses Mehr gab. Sirius schwitzte, sein Atem ging laut. Die Laken rutschten unter ihren heißen Körpern hin und her.

Carissa stieß laute kurze Schreie aus, die allein von der Ekstase herrührten. Ein namenloses Etwas, das sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte, erwachte in ihrem Inneren und drängte unaufhaltsam nach außen. Ihr Denken schien auszusetzen und allein die Lust und der Wunsch nach Erfüllung ließen sie agieren. Sie wölbte sich ihm entgegen und keuchte seinen Namen; gebärdete sich, wie sie es nie für möglich gehalten hatte.

Er schien zu spüren, dass sie kurz vor der Erfüllung stand und verschärfte den Rhythmus. Dann ging es schnell. Kräftig versenkte er sich in ihr Inneres und auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Lust bekam das Namenlose endlich seine Bedeutung; tiefste Befriedigung machte sich in ihr breit. Erschöpft erschlaffte sie in seinen Armen. Sirius stieß noch einmal in sie, dann stöhnte er auf, krallte sich in ihren Schenkeln fest und brach auf ihrem Körper zusammen.

Heftig atmend und am ganzen Körper zitternd, lag sie unter ihm und wurde von seinem Gewicht in die Laken gedrückt. Doch es störte sie nicht. Geborgen und sicher, erfüllt und ermattet fühlte sie in diesem Augenblick, den sie um nichts auf der Welt würde hergeben wollen. Sie hielt ihn noch immer mit ihren Schenkeln umfangen, doch die Kraft in ihren Gliedmaßen war verschwunden. Sie begann mit federleichten Bewegungen seine Rückseite, die sie zuvor mit ihren Nägeln in Leidenschaft versunken gequält hatte, zu liebkosen.

Sirius zuckte bei der sanften Berührung zusammen und richtete sich langsam auf. Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss und strich ihr das feuchte verworrene Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Scheu blickte sie in seine Augen und versuchte in dem hellen Grau zu lesen, was er nunmehr von ihr dachte und hielt. Hatte sie sich billig verhalten? War sie zu schamlos, zu gierig gewesen? Doch nichts als Zärtlichkeit, nichts als tiefste Befriedigung war in Sirius' Gesicht zu lesen. Sein Bild vor ihren Augen verschwamm und ehe sie sich versah, lag sie weinend in seinen Armen und er tätschelte ihr unbeholfen den Rücken.

"Carissa, es tut mir Leid. Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" Deutlich schwang Angst in seiner Stimme mit, die Furcht, ihr wehgetan zu haben.

"Du Idiot, nichts hast du falsch gemacht. Gar nichts!", schluchzte sie und knuffte ihn. Erschöpfung und die ungeahnten Freuden, die er ihr beschert hatte, waren zu viel für ihr angegriffenes Nervenkostüm gewesen. Die Anspannung, die sich in letzter Zeit in ihr aufgestaut hatte, bahnte sich ihren Weg nach draußen. Dass es nun Tränen waren und sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt kommen mussten, war ein schlichter Zufall.

"Ja aber..."

Carissa drückte ihm schniefend einen Kuss aufs Kinn und murmelte: "Manchmal weinen Frauen eben. Das liegt in ihrer Natur. Halt mich einfach nur fest, Sirius."

Sirius verstand nichts, doch kam er ihrem Wunsch gerne nach. Frauen würden für ihn ein Buch mit Sieben Siegeln bleiben, dessen war er sich sicher. Also gab er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, Carissa verstehen zu wollen. So presste er sie fest an sich und gab ihr die Nähe, die sie brauchte. Nach einer Weile lag ihr Körper ruhig in seinen Armen. Carissa war eingeschlafen. Vertrauensvoll an ihn gekuschelt, gab sie nun wirklich ein Bild der Unschuld und Sanftheit ab, sodass Sirius in sich den Wunsch verspürte, sie vor Allem zu beschützen, was kommen würde.

_Und du wirst nicht vor diesen sabbernden Hyänen auftreten._ Mit diesem Gedanken schlief auch er ein.

**° ° ° ° ° ° °**

"Nein, nein!", rief Sirius und stellte mit einem Schnipsen des Zauberstabs die Musik ab. Schwitzend stand Carissa auf dem Tisch. Sie reckte ihr Gesäß dem finster dreinblickenden Sirius nahezu ins Gesicht und sah direkt durch ihre gegrätschten Beine in seine Augen. Umständlich wischte sie sich einige Haarsträhnen, die sich trotz aller Magie aus dem festen Knoten gelöst hatten, aus der Stirn. Vergebliche Liebesmüh, da die Erdanziehungskraft sie sofort wieder in ihre Ausgangslage zurückversetzte. Zum einundsiebzigsten Mal unterbrach er sie bei ihrem Tanz, obwohl sie schon seit dem fünften Mal keinen Fehler mehr gemacht hatte.

"Was... ist... denn... nun... wieder?", fauchte sie genervt ohne zu bemerken, wie sie jedes Wort einzeln betonte. Das war ein eindeutiges Zeichen für den kurz bevorstehenden Wutausbruch. Wäre sie ein Vulkan, würde bereits ein Ascheregen auf Sirius niederprasseln. Carissa nahm eine bequemere Position ein und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Sie schaute auf Sirius herab und errötete tief. Ihr Unterleib war genau in seiner Augenhöhe. So war es kein Wunder, dass Sirius schwieg und stattdessen ihren Unterleib mit geöffnetem Mund fixierte, als hätte ihn mitten in der Bewegung ein Fluch getroffen, der ihn in völliger Paralyse zurückließ.

"Sirius?", versuchte sie ihr Glück erneut und ging in die Knie. Seine Augen folgten ihrem Becken, doch dann hob er den Kopf und blickte sie direkt an.

"Du... du... bist noch zu steif..., NEIN, zu wenig reizvo... äh... **schwungvoll**, meinte ich, in den Hüften!", stammelte er und versuchte – nahezu vergeblich – seinen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten.

So stahl sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf Carissas Lippen. Die Faszination in seinem Blick hatte etwas ganz anderes gesagt. Von wegen 'zu steif, zu wenig schwungvoll' in den Hüften, eher 'zu agil'. Carissa wusste, sie hatte nicht die geschmeidigen Bewegungen einer ausgebildeten Tänzerin, doch seine Reaktion hatte ihr bewiesen, dass sie allemal geschmeidig genug waren, um zumindest sein Blut in Wallung zu bringen. Wollte sie denn etwas anderes, als lediglich sein Blut in Wallung bringen? Der Noch-Junggeselle und Beinahe-Ehemann würde mit seinen Gedanken anderswo sein und sich kaum an den Bewegungen einer grazilen Zofe aufgeilen. Was die anderen empfinden mögen, war ihr relativ egal. Auf Sirius kam es ihr an und sie kannte ihre Wirkung auf ihn genau.

"Soll... ich es noch einmal versuchen, Blacky?", hauchte sie mit jener Mischung aus Verführung und Unschuld, die jede Frau aufzubringen vermochte, wenn sie es darauf anlegte. Allerdings war es wenig dienlich, diese Gabe übermäßig zu strappazieren, denn dann verlor sie ihre Wirkung.

Sirius nickte. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte auf und ab und sein Unterkiefer zuckte. Tief atmete er durch und hatte anscheindend keine Ahnung, wie sehr Carissa sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. Er war so niedlich in seinen Bemühungen seinem Verlangen zu widerstehen. Natürlich würde sie ihm gegenüber niemals erwähnen, wie entzückend und schnuckelig er sein konnte; welcher Mann ließ sich schon gerne als schnuckelig und niedlich bezeichnen, beides galt immerhin als nicht maskulin genug.

"No...Nochmal, aber mit mehr Rhythum, mein Schatz!", orderte Sirius, startete die Musik und gab sich alle Mühe, nicht an die Leidenschaft zu denken, die Carissa im Schlafzimmer offenbart hatte. Sie war alles andere als steif in den Hüften, wie Sirius zugeben musste. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, warum er sie kritisiert hatte. Er vermutete lediglich, es aus Selbstschutz getan zu haben; schließlich verdrängte er gerade mühsam den Wunsch, sie an sich zu reißen und auf dem Wohnzimmerboden zu vernaschen. Um dem verlockenden Gedanken nicht nachzugeben, brachte er rasch Abstand zwischen sich und sie.

Sie hatten sich am Morgen noch einmal hingebungsvoll geliebt. Diesmal hatte sie auf ihm gesessen und ihn zur Ekstase getrieben, gleichmäßig, rhythmisch und gefühlvoll, bis er es nicht länger ausgehalten hatte und förmlich explodiert war. Danach hatten sie gekuschelt. Sie schwieg, während er ihr mit einer Begeisterung, die sie bei ihm niemals vermutet hätte, die Bilder an der Decke erklärt. Über die Ähnlichkeit der einen lasziven Frauendarstellung mit ihr war er kommentarlos hinweggegangen, was sie zu akzeptieren schien. Doch vermutete er, dass sie sich erkannt hatte.

Er sank in einen der Sessel und ließ die Musik langsam in sein Bewusstsein eindringen. Es war absoluter Unfug, was der Typ dort sang. Sirius hatte irgendeinen Klassiker der Muggelmusik für Striptease und Lapdance ausgesucht, der sogar ihm rein vom Rhythmus her gefiel. Nun gut, er verstand zwar nicht, warum die betreffende Person ihren _Hut_ auflassen sollte und wunderte sich, warum sich Carissa jedesmal an dieser Stelle lasziv übers Haar strich, wo sie doch gar keinen _Hut_ trug.

Dieses Lied gab eindeutig Anweisung, wie sich die betreffende Person von ihren Kleidungsstücken zu trennen hatte und vor allem in welcher Reihenfolge dies zu geschehen hatte. Wieder kam die Aufforderung, den _Hut_ aufzulassen, welchen _Hut_? Was, wenn gar kein _Hut_ vorhanden war? Zum Zofenoutfit gehörte ein entsprechenden Kleidungsstück doch gar nicht.

Sirius registrierte verblüfft, was für eine Wirkung gerade diese Passage auf ihn ausübte. Innerlich war bereits soweit, einen anderen, kürzeren, weniger schamlosen Titel zu wählen. _Bruder Jakob_ kristalisierte sich gerade in seinem Geiste als passende Alternative heraus. Er würde sie als Nonne in die Torte stecken. Genau, die gute Erziehung verbot schamloses Treiben in einem Habit. Doch dann wurde sich Sirius bewusst, dass sie keine Muggel waren und es demnach für sie nicht galt. Dumm gelaufen. Aber dieses Lied mit dem _Hut _propagierte eindeutig zügellos Verhalten. Wieso stand es nicht auf dem Index?

Nun fuhr sich Carissa auch noch mit dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen. Er sah genau, dass ihre Zunge kurz auftauchte und den Finger benetzte. Sirius musste schlucken, als sie im Takt der Musik selbigen Finger spielerisch über ihre Brust zog und ihn in geschmeidigen Bewegungen samt Hand über ihren Schenkel gleiten ließ.

Ihm trat der blanke Schweiß auf die Stirn.

_Ich kann das nicht!_, dachte er bei sich und schloss die Augen. _Beim Merlin, was hätte der in meiner Lage gemacht?_, fragte er sich weiter und ignorierte die kleine Stimme in seinem Ohr, die ihmein "Es genossen" zu flüsterte. Das war eindeutig das verruchte, schamlose Drittel des finsteren Viertels seines Ichs.

"Sirius Black!"

Jetzt brüllte sie ihn auch noch an.

"Wenn du nicht auf der Stelle deine Augen aufmachst und endlich schaust, ob ich alles richtig mache, wirst **du** am Abend aus der Torte springen. Und du kannst mir glauben, du wirkst im Kammerkätzchen-Look absolut lächerlich. Entweder schaust du jetzt zu, oder ich werde nicht aus der Torte klettern!" Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Hatte sie ihm doch eine Möglichkeit gegeben, sie aus der Torten-Verpflichtung zu entbinden.

"Wirklich?", fragte Sirius und ein freudiger Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Die Augen hielt er jedoch geschlossen.

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Black!", gab sie überlegen von sich. Jetzt hatte sie sich die Suppe eingebrockt und würde sie auch auslöffeln.

Ihr Stimme klang merkwürdig nah. So öffnete er die Augen und zuckte im Sessel zusammen. Carissa stand direkt vor ihm. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast.

"Du kannst nicht wirklich annehmen, ich würde dich einer solch peinlichen Situation aussetzen!"

Peinlich würde es sicherlich werden, steckte er als Zofe in der Torte. Doch eigentlich hatte er sich bereits im Gedanken darauf eingestellt, Peter davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass er den Katzen-Part übernehmen müsste.

"Carissa, ich will nicht, dass du..."

Sie brachte ihn zum Schweigen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich schaff' das schon."

Sirius zog ein Gesicht, als hätte er saure Drops gegessen und murmelte: "Ja, aber ich nicht!"

Carissa ignorierte seinen Einwurf. Sie gab ihm einen Schmatzer auf den Mund und tätschelte leicht sein Knie.

"Keine Angst, mein Liebling, ich mach das schon. Jetzt verkrümel ich mich in die Torte und du wirst dieses alberne Gedudel ausnahmsweise einmal bis zum Schluss durchlaufen lassen. Diese knappen vier Minuten werde ich es schon aushalten, von angeschickerten, geifernden Herren angestarrt zu werden, die am nächsten Morgen ohnehin einen riesigen Kater haben. Also lass mich ihnen doch die dazugehörige Katze schon am Vorabend präsentieren.

Sirius knurrte, was sie als Einverständnis wertete.

Tatenlos musste der arme Sirius zuschauen, wie seine Carissa in der Torte verschwand. Er rührte sich nicht, während sie ihre Part durchtanzte und es schaffte ihn zu erregen. Seine Kehle wurde immer trockener, das Schlucken wurde zu einem Kraftakt und seine Hose fühlte sich bemerkenswert eng an. Endlich.. ja, endlich, war alles vorbei. Das waren die längsten vier Minuten seines Lebens gewesen, wie er in Selbstmitleid zerfließend feststellen musste. Carissa zwirbelte sich das Haar hoch und setzte sich ihm auf den Schoß.

"Oh, offenbar hat dir die Darbietung gefallen", stellte sie lakonisch fest und rutschte auf seinem Schoß herum.

Er packte sie bei der Taille und zwang sie still zu sitzen.

"Carissa, ich..."

"Meinst du, dass es so gehen wird?", fragte sie scheinheilig und konnte kaum ein amüsiertes Kichern unterdrücken.

Sirius schluckte hart. Dann sah er ihr fest in die Augen und meinte nur: "Ja. Doch wird Remus dich nach der Darbietung sofort wieder herbringen und dann ratzfatz wieder auf der Party sein. Ich will nicht, dass du nach dem da", er deutete auf die Torte, "noch dort bleibst!" Er würde jeden windelweich prügeln, der es wagen würde, auch nur einen Finger nach ihr auszustrecken.

Noch bevor sie protestieren konnte, fühlte sie sich von ihm inbrünstig geküsst. Kurz und leidenschaftlich war die Vereinigung ihrer Lippen gewesen, dennoch saß Carissa, nachdem Sirius gegangen war, wie erstarrt mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Sessel. Langsam regten sich ihre Lebensgeister wieder und sie berührte zaghaft mit den Fingerkuppen ihre Lippen, wo sie seinen brennenden Kuss noch immer spürte.

° tbc °


	11. Ein Kätzchen hat auch Krallen

**11. Ein Kätzchen hat auch Krallen**

Bald würde es soweit sein. Carissa stand aufgeregt hinter dem Vorhang und lugte durch eines der Löcher nahe der Wand in den kleinen Raum, den Remus und Sirius gemietet hatten. Diese, ihr mittlerweile so verhasste Pappkreation stand hinter ihr und schien herausfordernd mit ihren rosa Blütenhütchen auf schneeweißen Pappmaschee-Sahnehäubchen in ihre Richtung zu grinsen. Zumindest bildete sich Carissa ein, die Torte grinse sie an. Natürlich konnten Pappblümchen geschweige denn Torten nicht grinsen, zumal sie kein Gesicht hatten. Oder hatten sie doch eines? Carissa schaute genauer hin. Fast wäre sie an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben oder kopfüber in das Pappgebilde gestürzt, als sich starke Arme um ihre Taille legten.

Sie quietschte auf und wollte sich losmachen, doch die Arme hielten sie unerbittlich umfangen. Dann fühlte sie Lippen auf ihrem Nacken und endlich drang ihr ein bekannter Geruch von Rasierwasser in die Nase. _Sirius_, dachte sie selig, gab den Widerstand auf und wurde ganz weich und anschmiegsam.

"Aufgeregt, mein Kätzchen?", schnurrte er und schmiegte sein Kinn an ihren Hals. Carissa konnte nur nicken.

"Du machst das schon. Bei der letzten Probe warst du richtig gut. Mir war verdammt heiß, dich so tanzen zu sehen."

Sie vermied es, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er bis kurz vor Beginn des Abends noch dagegen gewesen war, sie auftreten zu lassen. Sie hatte ihn sogar erwischt, wie er verstohlen die Schlafzimmertür von außen abschloss. Zum Glück hatte sie noch einmal das Bad benutzen müssen, so dass ihr die Erfahrung, mit den Fäusten gegen massives Holz zu trommeln, ersparrt blieb – vorerst.

Doch nun, da der Zeitpunkt immer näher rückte, wünschte sie sich, sie hätte ihm nachgegeben. Und was tat er? Er sprach ihr Mut zu. Allmählich verunsicherte sie diese Torte mehr, als ihr lieb war.

Beim Merlin, das Ungetüm grinste wirklich.

Genießerisch knabberte Sirius derweil an ihrem Ohr. Carissa schloss die Augen, presste ihr Gesäß unwillkürlich gegen seine Lende und nahm erfreut seine prompte Reaktion zur Kenntnis.

"Ah ja? Dir war verdammt heiß? Ich habe den untrüglichen Verdacht, bei dir ist immer Sommer", spottete sie und ließ ihre Hüften ein wenig kreisen.

"Schon wieder, meinst du wohl!", knurrte Sirius. "Dabei ist Sommer eine wundervolle Jahreszeit. Aber mir ist auch im Winter... heiß! Sogar... sehr... heiß!"

Er drehte sie zu sich herum und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase. Seine Augen hatten einen irisierenden Glanz, den Carissa sofort auf den Alkohol schob. Wie viel hatte er wohl schon getrunken? Seine rauchige Stimme hatte noch immer diesen festen Klang, den Carissa so liebte. Doch sprach Sirius melodiöser als sonst. Diese Mischung aus Verruchtheit, die er in diesem Moment ausstrahlte, trieb ihr Schauer über den Rücken, ließ sie fast vergessen, wo sie waren. So ging das einfach nicht weiter.

"Noch kannst du ablehnen", flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr und knuddelte sie förmlich an sich, dass sie schon glaubte, ihre Rippen brechen zu hören.

"Ich lass mir etwas einfallen, Herzblatt", bot er ihr weiter an.

Er lutschte an ihrem Ohr und ließ seine Lippen über ihren Hals und ihr Kinn wandern, bis sie schließlich ihren Mund fanden.

Er roch eindeutig nach Alkohol.

Sie öffnete die Lippen, gewährte seiner Zunge Einlass. Er schmeckte nach Whiskey und nach Zigarren; unter anderen Umständen missfiel ihr diese Mischung aus Alkohol und Tabak. Schlechte Erinnerungen ließen sich nicht so einfach abschütteln. Mr Black hatte Zigarren und Rotwein bevorzugt, ein Getränk, das Sirius kaum anrührte.

An diesem Abend konnte Carissa dieser maskulinen Mischung von Whiskey, Zigarrenrauch und Rasierwasser kaum widerstehen.

"Ich lass mir wirklich 'was andres einfallen, Herzblatt, versprochen", griff Sirius den Gedanken wieder auf. Er strich ihr das Haar aus der Stirn und fixierte ihre Pupillen. "Du bist so wunderschön!"

Carissa senkte die Lider. Er war eindeutig mehr als nur angeheitert. Nie hatte er sie _Herzblatt_ genannt oder als _wunderschön _bezeichnet. Er verabscheute Wischiwaschi-Gesülze, wie er häufiger betont hatte.

"Sirius, willst du etwa aus der Torte springen und strippen?", fragte sie scheinheilig und blickte ihm nun wieder in Augen. Für einen Moment glaubte Carissa, er würde wütend werden. Doch als seine Mundwinkel amüsiert zuckten, wusste sie, sie hatte den richtigen Ton gefunden. Nun kicherte er auch noch mädchenhaft.

"Das würde zumindest einem Spaß machen."

Er summte eine Passage aus dem Stripp-Lied und versuchte seine Finger unter ihr T-Shirt zu schieben.

Carissa wehrte sich, so gut es eben ging. Sie wusste genau, wohin das führen würde, ließe sie ihn jetzt gewähren.

"Wie läuft die Party?", fragte sie daher beiläufig, um ihn abzulenken.

Ihre Taktik gelang, denn Sirius lockerte den Griff und raffte den Vorhang etwas, um in den Raum sehen zu können.

° ° °

James stand in der Mitte und lachte ununterbrochen. Seine so genannten Freunde hatten eine Wiege vor ihm aufgestellt, einen Wickeltisch und eine Babypuppe organisiert. Gerade verband Remus grinsend dem werdenden Ehemann die Augen und Peter brüllte etwas von, "Auf-seine-Rolle-als-Vater-vorbereiten".

"Hey", moserte James, "ich heirate morgen erst, Vater werd ich doch noch nicht."

"Das geht schneller als man denkt. Du ahnst nichts Böses und schon sagt dir dein Frauchen, sie sei schwanger und kaum hast du das verdaut, schreit der kleine Jimmy nach der Brust, an der du..."

"Alaster Moody!", rief James. "Sie reden von meiner zukünftigen Frau!" Er hatte einen Finger drohend erhoben und fuchtelte damit gefährlich nahe vor Remus' Nase herum. Was allgemeines Gelächter hervorrief. Alastor Moody, der als Anstandswauwau von Lily mitgeschickt worden war, tippte James auf die Schulter und erwiderte trocken: "Ähm, lass den armen Remus in Ruhe, der kann nichts dafür. Ich bin der böse Bube."

Remus bekam sich vor Lachen kaum ein. Doch packte er resolut seinen Freund bei den Schultern und drehte ihn einige Male im Kreis. Dann schob er ihn zum Wickeltisch. Alles Weigern half nichts, James musste sich fügen und sich auf seine Rolle als Vater vorbereiten lassen, obwohl Lily noch nicht einmal Anzeichen einer Schwangerschaft erkennen ließ.

Grölend und lachend beobachteten die Freunde den Bräutigam, wie er – selbst schon leicht angesäuselt – den Kopf der Puppe in eine Windel einschlug und dem Gesäß das Fläschchen gab. Die magische Puppe quittierte diese unschöne Tortur mit herzzerreißendem Heulen, was die Zauberer noch mehr zum Lachen animierte.

° ° °

"Das muss er noch üben!", feixte Sirius hinter dem Vorhang. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder ihr zu und betrachtete sie stirnrunzelnd.

"Aber du bist ja noch gar nicht umgezogen", warf er ihr vor und kam ihr verführerisch nahe.

"Ach was!", erwiderte sie lax. "Das bekommst du erst jetzt mit?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue und blickte ihn missbilligend an. Sie schlang die Arme um die Taille und fuhr scheinbar resignierend fort: "Ich fürchte, ich verliere meine Wirkung."

Sirius protestierte leise, lockerte unmissverständlich ihre Arme und schon machten sich seine flinken Hände an ihrem T-Shirt zu schaffen. Mühsam bezwang Carissa ihren aufsteigenden Lachkrampf und schaffte es, Sirius ohne weiteren Kommentar durch den Vorhang zurück in den Raum zu schieben, wo er sich herzerfrischend motiviert beim Kurs "Was Ehemänner ihren Ehefrauen verschweigen sollten" beteiligte.

Er musste tatsächlich schon recht angeheitert sein, sonst wäre sie ihn nie so rasch los geworden.

Mit ungutem Gefühl zog Carissa sich nach einer Weile aus und legte das Zofenkostüm an. Wie von selbst nahm sie die kesse Haltung ein, die Sirius' Vater ihr anerzogen hatte. Ihre Hände wussten noch genau, wie sie sich zu bewegen hatten, um den komplizierten Chinon zu schlingen, bei dem nur eine Nadel gezogen werden musste, um die Flut schwarzen Haars zu lösen. Als letztes schlüpfte sie in die Netzstrümpfe, schob die roten Strumpfbänder zurecht und zwängte sich in die Highheels. Im Nu war sie wieder die Zofe im Dienste der Familie Black und ganze zehn Zentimeter größer. Carissa betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie rückte ihr tiefes Dekolletee zurecht. Der Stoff enthüllte mehr, als er verbarg.

Sie holte tief Luft, der Stoff spannte sich, die Nähte knarzten, doch alles hielt. Die Frage war nur, wie lange. Sie versuchte sich, an das zu erinnern, was sie im Muggelpub gelernt hatte. Reizen so gut es ging, alles versprechen und nichts halten, lediglich locken.

_Verstecke deinen Gefühle!_,war damals ihr Credo gewesen, doch nicht immer war es ihr gelungen. Wäre dies der Fall gewesen, hätte Sirius sie nicht mit sich genommen. Nun gut, dann hätte sie auch nicht in diesem Schlamassel gesteckt, in einem anderen vielleicht, aber nicht in diesem.

_Was hast du dir nur wieder eingebrockt?_, schalt sie sich. Sie wusste, dass ihr Auftritt nur vier Minuten und einige Sekunden dauern würde, doch selbst das war noch zu lang. Würde sie in der Achtung ihres Liebhabers sinken? Würde er sich von ihr abwenden? Die Lage war wirklich mehr als verzwickt.

"Wieso hast du nicht abgelehnt, als du es gekonnt hättest!", schimpfte sie leise.

Lautes Klatschen lenkte sie ab. Wieder war eine volle Stunde erreicht und ein Teil des Stundenkalenders, den Peter gebastelt hatte, wurde von James entfernt. Carissa ahnte, dass darunter irgendeine Schweinerei zum Vorschein kommen würde. Der Junge war einfach über das Teenagergehabe in punkto Sex und Körperlichkeit noch nicht hinausgekommen.

Der Vorhang raschelte und Remus huschte zu ihr. Er betrachtete sie bewundernd und dann legte er ihr in einer brüderlichen Gesten die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Du musst das nicht tun, wenn du nicht willst, Carissa", lallte er und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Papptorte.

Schon wieder ein Angesäuselter mit guten Ratschlägen. Carissa stöhnte innerlich auf.

"Ich werd das schon schaffen! Hauptsache einer von euch ist nachher noch nüchtern genug, mich von hier fort zu bringen. Ich will nämlich nicht mit Peter zwischen den Schenkeln enden."

Remus prustete los und Carissa biss sich auf die Lippen. Hatte sie das gerade laut geäußert?

"Sollte dich jemand anfassen, wird Sirius im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zum Tier und Peter weiß das. Der wird dich schon nicht unsittlich berühren. Mad-Eye ist noch nüchtern. Ich denke, er nimmt sich gerne einer Lady in Nöten an."

Carissa nickte und legte den Kopf schief, um Remus in die Augen blicken zu können.

"Keine Ahnung, wie wir nachher die Trauung überleben sollen. Lily wird nicht gerade begeistert sein, wenn der Bräutigam anstelle des Ja-Worts nur ein Würgen hervorbringt", spöttelte Remus und war sich ihrer aufmerksamen Betrachtung gar nicht bewusst.

Carissa musste schmunzeln, doch mischten sich auch ernsthafte Gedanken in ihre Heiterkeit. Wieso dieser Mann Frauen mied, war ihr ein Rätsel. Er war reserviert und kühl, doch spürte sie, dass er Leidenschaft besaß und einen eigentümlichen Charme.

"Langsam... versteh ich, was Tatze an dir reizt!", flüsterte er und wurde rot, als er ihren verheißungsvollen Ausschnitt musterte.

Carissa lächelte und schwieg. Sie hatte den leicht bedauernden Tonfall in seiner Stimme herausgehört. Ihre Vermutung traf also zu. Remus begehrte Frauen, doch sie schienen ihm Angst einzuflößen. Doch wollte sie nicht diejenige sein, die ihn therapierte. Sie war mit Sirius liiert und so sollte das auch bleiben.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass James das, was Peter unter den Teilen versteckt hat, gefallen wird. Es sieht verdammt nach Lily im Bunnykostüm aus", lenkte sie ihn ab.

Er seufzte und lugte durch das Loch im Vorhang.

"Es IST Lily im Bunnykostüm! Ich glaube, er ahnt schon, was auf ihn zukommt. Sirius betreibt offenbar gerade Schadensbegrenzung und versucht, etwas zu zaubern."

Remus lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war wohl nix, _min Jung_. Das musst du noch üben. Jetzt zwinkert er in unsere Richtung, Liebes. Ich glaube, er will was..."

Carissa biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie konnte es sich lebhaft vorstellen, dass Sirius zu betrunken war, um einen anständigen Zauberspruch zu Stande zu bekommen. Sie bedauerte, nicht sehen zu können, wie er Remus Zeichen zu geben versuchte.

"Was, bei Morgaine Le Fay, will er denn nun!"

Carissa räusperte sich und tippte Remus auf den Rücken. "Ich glaube...", begann sie, doch im gleichen Augenblick platzte bei ihm der Knoten. Er richtete sich auf und prallte im Umdrehen mit ihr zusammen.

"Du bist dran, meine Süße", murmelte er und wurde rot.

Spontan drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die gepuderte Wange. Carissa spürte, wie ein leichtes Zittern durch seinen Körper ging und etwas Animalisches in seinen Bernsteinaugen aufflackerte. Doch im gleichen Moment war es vorbei. Entsetzt über sich selbst, trat Remus einige Schritte zurück, doch fing er sich rasch wieder. Nach dieser spontanen Geste schien er ihr nüchterner. Und wenn es nicht zu abwegig gewesen wäre, hätte sie schwören können, er habe ein Knurren unterdrückt. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich auf die Arme genommen und in die Papptorte gestellt.

"Du weißt, nur so weit, wie du magst. Höschen und Bällchenheber bleiben an! Verstanden? Sonst schlägt Sirius alles kurz und klein", witzelte Remus. Carissa registrierte verblüfft seine Wortwahl. Als sie mit gerunzelter Stirn ihren Ausschnitt begutachtete, den er gerade kurz zuvor bewundert hatte, schob Remus sie in die Torte und machte den Deckel zu.

_Bällchenheber!?_, empörte sie sich innerlich im Dunkeln der Torte. _Ich darf doch sehr bitten. In Muggelgröße ist das eine 75 B, du Banause. _Sie würde ihm schon zeigen, was da für 'Bällchen' drin waren.

Das Ungetüm setzte sich in Bewegung. Carissa stützte sich an den Wänden ab. _Nun denn, rien ne va plus._

° ° ° ° ° °

"Freund, Bruder, Zauberergenosse, Spielgefährte der Kinderzeit, Noch-Junggeselle und Bald-Ehemann. Bevor wir uns dem sinnlosen Besäufnis weiter widmen, präsentiert Dir das Organisationskomitee als Vorgeschmack auf die Hochzeitstorte, die Junggesellentorte und als Vorgeschmack auf die verhüllte unschuldige Braut, eine weniger verhüllte jedoch ebenso unschuldige Nicht-Braut. Diese Torte, mein Freund, darfst du nicht anschneiden, diese Braut, nicht vernaschen, nicht anfassen, nicht mit nach Hause nehmen und so weiter. Sie ist nur etwas fürs Auge, mon ami und fürs Ohr, haltet Euch daran und der Abend wird schön. Gentlemen, ich präsentiere ihnen die Torte..."

Ein Trommelwirbel war zu hören. Die Lichter wurden gedämmt und das Pappmonstrum glitt in den Raum. Gute zwei Meter vor James' Platz blieb es stehen. Die Wunderkerzen auf dem Papphäubchen brannten und gaben dem ganzen Zeremoniell einen mysteriösen, ja nahezu rituellen Anstrich.

"Musik!", hauchte Sirius rau.

Als die ersten Töne des Liedes, das er schon nicht mehr hören konnte, erklangen, ließ sich Sirius neben James nieder, die Stuhllehne zwischen den Beinen, und fixierte das heiße Kammerkätzchen, das sich aus der Torte schlängelte. Seine Brauen bildeten lediglich einen Strich über den Augen. Sein Mund war vor verhaltenem Zorn verkniffen und wie ein eifersüchtiger Haremsbesitzer beäugte er die grölenden Freunde, die sabbernd auf die grazile Frau stierten.

Das waren keine Freunde, oh nein, das waren potentielle Raubtiere, Feinde, die er als Jäger und Sammler von seiner Beute...

Sirius dachte nicht weiter und knackte stattdessen mit seinen Knöcheln. Hin und wieder warf er James, der mit offenem Mund auf die Tortenfüllung starrte, böse eifersüchtige Blicke zu.

Sie stieg aus der Torte und kam mit wiegenden Schritten und kessem Hüftschwung auf James zu. Sie zwinkerte Sirius zu und liebkoste mit ihrem Zeigefinger sanft sein Kinn, dann widmete sie sich wieder dem Ehrengast der Party.

Sirius schloss die Augen.

_Ich bring sie um! Ich werde sie umbringen und dann in ein Kloster sperren. So was darf nicht frei rumlaufen. _

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers schweißnasse Gesicht und trommelte mit den Fingern auf seinem Oberschenkel herum.

_Ich bringe ihn um und sperre sie in ein Kloster, genau, so mache ich das. Lily wird mich schon verstehen._

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie sie sich auf James' Schoß niederließ, ohne ihn wirklich zu berühren. Sie ließ ihr Becken kreisen und...

_Lily wird mich ganz sicher verstehen. _

Unter dem Druck seiner Hand gab die Stuhllehne nach und brach. Verblüfft starrte er auf die Splitter in seiner Hand und das baumelnde Restholz, das einmal Stuhllehne gewesen war.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Carissa hörte in ihrer Torte die Ankündigung und zwang sich zur Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Sie atmete tief durch und verbannte die nervöse Carissa weit in ihr Inneres.

Dann begann die Musik.

Der Deckel der Torte flog hoch und sie erhob sich. Sie schlängelte sich förmlich an die Luft, machte die lasziven Bewegungen, die Sirius ihr gezeigt hatte. Sie ließ ihre Hände über ihre Hüften gleiten, über den Bauch, bis hin zur Brust. Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und schwebte aus der Torte hinaus und landete sanft und elegant auf dem Boden. Sie warf den Männern, die sich grölend um sie scharrten, verlockende Blicke unter halb geschlossenen Wimpern zu. Dann entdeckte sie Sirius, wie er mühsam um Fassung ringend neben dem zukünftigen Bräutigam saß, den das ganze zu amüsieren schien.

Dann platzte der Knoten. Sie erkannte, dass James ein netter Kerl war, der seiner Verlobten absolut ergeben war. Er würde sie nicht anfassen, es sei denn sie forderte es und auch dann würde er sie wie eine Dame behandeln und nicht wie ein Stück Fleisch. Sie durchschaute James, der sich offenbar im Klaren darüber war, welche Wirkung sie auf seinen besten Freund hatte.

Als James ihr zu zwinkerte, ließ sie sich auf das Spiel ein. Sie stakste auf James zu und liebkoste im Vorübergehen Sirius' Kinn. Sie wusste, sie machte ihn wahnsinnig. Dann drehte sie James den Rücken zu. Sie ließ ihre Hände über ihre Seiten gleiten, bückte sich und streckte ihm ihr Gesäß ins Gesicht. Sie senkte sich auf seinen Schoß und ließ das Becken träge im Takt der Musik kreisen.

James war ein aktiver Mitspieler. Er fuhr mit der Hand in geringer Entfernung über ihre Haut. Carissa ignorierte den Krach, den Sirius neben ihnen machte.

Völlig auf ihren Job konzentriert, öffnete sie die Verschnürung, die ihr Zofenkostüm vorne zusammenhielt. Als es fiel, sog James die Luft ein und Sirius stieß einen Fluch aus.

Carissa gab Mad-Eye einen Wink und dieser stolperte nach vorne.

Er öffnete auf ihr Zeichen hin, den Knopf am Rock und verzog sich rasch wieder. Quälend langsam ließ sie das knappe Teil zu Boden gleiten. Sie ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und krabbelte auf James zu. Sie benutzte seine Knie, um sich wieder aufzurichten. Ihre Augen fixierten ihn. Sie spreizte seine Beine und stellte ihren Fuß zwischen sie. Mit einem Nicken gebot sie ihm, ihr den Schuh auszuziehen. Dann nahm sie seine Hände und führte sie an den Rand ihrer Strümpfe. Mit Geschick und einem Augenzwinkern befreite James sie von dem zarten Gebilde.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Sirius zähle innerlich bis zehn. Sie war gut. Sie war besser, als er es erwartet hatte und es machte ihr auch noch Spaß. Sie war doch nichts anderes als ein Flittchen und er hatte sich von ihr täuschen lassen.

Es fehlte nicht viel und sie würde James auf den Boden werfen, ihm die Hosen vom Leib zerren und in aller Öffentlichkeit...

Warme Lippen rissen ihn aus seinen bösen Gedanken.

Carissa stand neben ihm, umfasste sein Kinn und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. Sie hatte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen gehaucht. Er fühlte ihren Fuß in seinem Schritt und runzelte die Stirn. Also schön, wenn sie es so wollte, ließ er sich auf ihr träges Spiel ein. Er befreite sie von ihrem Schuh und zog ihr liebkosend den zweiten Strumpf aus. Als er seine Lippen auf ihren Schenkel senken wollte, entzog sie sich ihm.

Frustriert wollte sich Sirius auf die Lehne des Stuhls betten, als seine Hände ins Leere griffen. Panisch sah er sich nach alles Seiten um. Niemand hatte seine Tollpatschigkeit mitbekommen und er atmete erleichtert auf. Er zählte die Sekunden, bis das Lied endlich vorbei sein würde und erkannte, dass irgendein Idiot es auf Anfang gestellt hatte.

_Mist! Das ist eine Verschwörung! Ich bring den Kerl um, wenn ich ihn erwische!_, fluchte er innerlich. Genau, er würde sich seinen Frust von der Seele...

Weiter kam er nicht. Carissa zog gerade die einzige Nadel aus ihrem Haar, sodass ihre schwarzen Locken ihr süßes Gesicht umhüllten und sich verführerisch an ihren Körper anschmiegten. Sie warf gerade den Kopf zurück, befeuchtete ihren Zeigefinger und ließ diesen über ihre Kehle hinab zur verlockenden Kuhle zwischen ihren Brüsten gleiten.

"Nicht!", flüsterte Sirius und sprang auf. Er schnellte auf Carissa zu, packte sie bei der Taille, warf sie sich über die Schulter und rannte hinter den Vorhang.

Allgemeines Gemurre wurde laut. Doch James' Gelächter übertönte alles. Verwirrt hörte Sirius, wie sein bester Freund den Teilnehmern der Party erklärte, dass Sirius' Verhalten doch verständlich sei, denn schließlich sei das Kätzchen aus der Torte seine Freundin.

Irritiert über diese Bemerkung verharrte Sirius regungslos. Stimmte es? War sie wirklich seine Freundin? Kaum, dass er sich diese Frage gestellt hatte, wusste er, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach.

Dann traf ihn etwas hart in der Lendengegend. Er ließ Carissa los und brach stöhnend zusammen.

"Ich fass es nicht, dass du meinen _Genius_ getreten hast!", gab er quietschend von sich. Es tat verdammt weh.

Carissa lag neben ihm auf dem Boden und versuchte ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, was ein schwieriges Unterfangen war.

"Ach, das warst du?", flüsterte sie vor Wut.

Zufrieden sah Sirius, dass sie auf ihn zu krabbelte. Gleich würde sie ihn küssen und um Verzeihung bitten.

Doch der Schmerz in seiner Wange weckte ihn aus der Traumwelt vollkommenen Glücks.

"Das war dafür, dass du mich so erschreckt hast. Wie kannst du es wagen, mich so zu behandeln!", fauchte sie.

Sirius quietschte und hielt sich nun nicht mehr nur seinen Schritt, sondern auch die Wange. Ob sein kleiner Freund noch lebte, konnte er im gleichen Moment feststellen. Denn zeternd und schimpfend entkleidete sich Carissa. Sie schien völlig in ihrer Wut gefangen zu sein, dass sie sich ihm so freizügig darbot.

Sirius fiel die Stille im Nebenraum auf und versuchte beschwichtigend auf Carissa einzuwirken. Doch vergebens. Sirius ahnte, dass jedes Wort, das hinter dem Vorhang gewechselt wurde, in den anderen Raum schallte. Carissa interessierte das alles herzlich wenig. Ihr Stimme wurde durch das T-Shirt, in welches sie sich gerade zwängte, gedämpft und ihr Gehör arbeitete auch nur auf halber Leistung. Doch kaum, dass ihr Mund wieder an der Luft erschien, meckerte sie weiter. Dass sie über Männer im Allgemeinen schimpfte und deren Unfähigkeit beklagt, Vertrauen zu Frauen zu haben und ihre Meinung kundtat, alle gehörten kastriert und in ein Kloster, reizte Sirius zum Lachen. Er rappelte sich auf und wollte nach ihr greifen, doch er bekam nur den Vorhang ins Gesicht.

Schmunzelnd beobachtete er, wie sie auf Mad-Eye Moody zu trippelte und ihn 'bat' – sie würde es bitten nennen, doch eigentlich war es ein Befehl – sie endlich nach Hause zu bringen. Er hoffte, sie meinte sein Appartement. Schon stürmte sie weiter. Der grinsende Moody zwinkerte Sirius zu und beeilte sich, hinterher zu kommen.

"Sie ist genau die Frau, die du brauchst, Tatze, ich hoffe du weißt das."

James stand neben ihm und hatte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

"Ich weiß und ich werde jeden umbringen, der sie anfasst!", knurrte er.

"Genau wie ich jeden umbringen werde, der Hand an Lily legt." Sirius zuckte zusammen.

"In der Gegenwart und in der Zukunft, nicht in der Vergangenheit. Du verstehst?"

Sirius verstand. Er umarmte seinen besten Freund kurz und beide stürzten sich in das Getümmel des ausklingenden Junggesellenabends. Jeder mit einem Teil seiner Gedanken bei der Frau, die er begehrte.

tbc


	12. Finale oder Ja, ich will

°

**12. Finale oder "Ja, ich will"**

_° _

_Der arme Alastor Moody_, bedauerte Carissa ihren _Bodyguard_ im Gedanken.

Eigentlich sollte er sie nach Hause bringen und nun kam er gar nicht so schnell hinterher, wie sie voraneilte. Natürlich gab es ihr schon ein gewisses Gefühl der Sicherheit, zu wissen, dass er ihr in einigem Abstand folgte – genauer gesagt – versuchte zu folgen. Er hechelte wie nach einem Mittelstreckenlauf und Carissa fragte sich, ob er tatsächlich noch so nüchtern war, wie Remus es prophezeit hatte. Nüchtern kam er ihr nämlich nicht vor, eher etwas angeheitert, anders vermochte sie sein zeitweises Taumeln nicht zu erklären.

_Verdammter Alkohol!_, schimpfte sie stumm. Sie stapfte mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck durch die Stadt und war sich durchaus bewusst, dass ihre verbissene Miene selbst den hartnäckigsten Vergewaltiger oder skrupellosesten Mörder, Dieb, was auch immer, in die Flucht geschlagen hätte. Die Wut stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, wie ein Seitenblick in die spiegelnden Scheiben eines parkenden Autos Carissa bestätigte.

_Verdammter Abend!_, fluchte sie. _Verdammter Sirius! Alles verkorkst! So ein Mist!_

Genau, Sirius! Sirius hatte den Abend verkorkst und Sirius war so und so Schuld, dass sie sich jetzt so bloßgestellt fühlte. Was hatte sich dieser Idiot nur dabei gedacht, sich und vor allem sie vor seinen Freunden so vorzuführen? Nun gut, die Tortenfüllung hatte sie selbst gewollt und eigentlich auch ihren Spaß daran gehabt. Sie hatte sogar sehr viel Spaß daran gehabt. Vor allem beim Strippen, sodass sie sich fragte, ob sie doch eine verkappte exhibitionistische Ader habe.

Sie mochte und konnte nicht leugnen, sich in Sirius' Eifersucht gesonnt und die Macht, die sie über die Männer hatte ausüben können, genossen zu haben. James war ein herrliches Objekt gewesen, das es zu verführen galt. Bereitwillig hatte er sich auf dieses Spielchen eingelassen, allerdings auch gewusst, dass es sich um ein Spielchen handelte und um nichts anderes. So etwas spürte eine Frau einfach. Es war wie ein Rollenspiel gewesen. In diesem Moment war sie für ihn nur ein Vorgeschmack auf die Hochzeitsnacht gewesen und sie hatte in ihm nur Sirius gesehen. Die Rollen waren klar verteilt, doch was tat Sirius? Aus eben seiner Rolle als Beobachter fallen.

_Verdammter Mann!_

Wieso hatte er sich so gehen lassen? Nun ja, es war schon schön, festzustellen, dass der Mann den sie begehrte, eifersüchtig werden konnte, dass es einem die Strümpfe auszog.

Carissa schmunzelte in die Nacht und schlang die Arme fester um den Körper. Strümpfe ausziehen erinnerte sie an etwas. Es war so erregend gewesen, Sirius' Hände auf ihren Schenkeln zu spüren. Es hatte ihr beinahe den Verstand geraubt, als er ihr langsam den Strumpf ausgezogen hatte. Und das alles vor den Augen seiner Freunde. Carissa seufzte. Doch die Nacht blieb stumm. Das Klappern ihrer Absätze auf dem Londoner Straßenpflaster war das einzige Geräusch – abgesehen von Moodys Schnaufen - , das in der Nacht zu hören war. Ansonsten war die Nacht wahrlich schweigsam. Zu schweigsam?

Fast hätte Sirius schon in diesem Moment alles ruiniert. Sie hatte ihm noch rechtzeitig ihr Bein entziehen können, sonst hätte er ungeniert mit seinen Lippen ihren Schenkel liebkost. Nachträglich schoss ihr noch die Röte in die kalten Wangen. Eines war mittlerweile so sicher wie Artus Schwert im Stein, sie hätte sich Sirius beinahe vor seinen Freunden hingegeben, wenn es so weit gekommen wäre und natürlich wenn sie auch Alkohol getrunken hätte, was nicht der Fall gewesen war. Zum Glück.

Carissa runzelte die Stirn bei dem Gedanken an das, was danach geschehen war, und beschleunigte ihre Schritte, als wolle sie vor den vergangenen Ereignissen davonlaufen.

Hätte er sich nicht benehmen können? Musste er wie ein Neandertaler seine Leidenschaft und Eifersucht in einem steinzeitlichen Beutezug ausleben? À la "Ich Tarzan, Du Jane! Wir Sex"? Wie antiquiert!

Ihre Hand kribbelte und sie empfand noch immer ein gewisses Maß an Genugtuung, ihn geohrfeigt zu haben. Was machte es schon, dass ihr Finger dabei in seinem Auge gelandet war? Eigentlich war es nicht ihre Art, Gegner die am Boden lagen zu treten und zu piesacken. Dazu war sie selbst zu häufig in der Rolle des am Boden liegenden Opfers gewesen. Allerdings hatte ihr diese Ohrfeige wirklich gut getan, von dem Tritt ganz zu schweigen, obwohl der eher eine instinktive Abwehrmaßnahme gewesen war. Selbstredend hatte Sirius es verdient und natürlich durch sein Verhalten herausgefordert. Er war selbst Schuld. Er hatte sich auf sie gestürzt und dermaßen erschreckt, dass sie froh war, das Herz noch am richtigen Flecken zu spüren. Der Tritt in seinen Black'schen Familienschmuck tat ihr fast schon wieder Leid, aber eben nur fast. Ihre Abwehrreflexe konnte 'Frau' eben nicht zielgerichtet steuern. Sie passierten einfach. Instinktive Sicherheitsvorkehrungen eben.

Carissas stolperte über einen Pflasterstein, der sich strikt weigerte mit den anderen auf einer Eben zu liegen, und wich einem knutschenden Pärchen aus.

"Miss Carissa!", schrie Moody.

Was hatte er denn nun wieder? Sie stöhnte, aber drehte sich brav um und warf ihm einen unmissverständlich entnervten Blick zu, der besagen sollte: "Hoffentlich ist es auch wichtig!"

"Ähm, hören Sie Miss Carissa. Ich weiß ja nicht, was zwischen Ihnen und diesem Grünschnabel vorgefallen ist. Beim Merlin, ich dachte ich bin gut im Training und dann hängt mich ein junges Ding wie Sie einfach so ab." Er räusperte sich, strich sich über die rechte Hüfte und ließ dabei sein Handgelenk unangenehm knacken. Nein, er war definitiv nicht angeheitert. Carissa bekam einen leichten Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen. Er war Auror, einer der besten auch noch. Wer wusste schon, was er für Wehwehchen aus jedem seiner Einsätze mitbrachte.

"Eigentlich sind sie ja eine Klasse braut, anders als seine sonstigen Damenbekanntschaften. Gina hätten Sie mal sehen sollen. Aber Sie sollten doch lieber bei ihm zu Hause warten und es mit ihm ausdiskutieren. In diesem Viertel ist es zu gefährlich... Immer wachsam, wie Sie ja wissen."

Er kicherte, ohne den aufmerksamen Zug in seinem Gesicht zu verlieren. Seine Augen huschten hin und her, als vermute er hinter jeder Ecke, in jedem Hauseingang und jeder Straßeneinfahrt einen potentiellen Mörder, der es nur auf sie abgesehen hätte. Carissas Brauen zogen sich zu einem Strich zusammen und ihr Nasenrücken schlug grauenvoll tiefe Falten.

_Sonstige Damenbekanntschaften? Gina? Klasse Braut? Wer zum Hippogreif ist Gina? Will ich das eigentlich so genau wissen?_ Klasse Braut

Carissa schluckte eine sarkastische Bemerkung hinunter. Schließlich konnte Moody nichts für Sirius' ausgeprägtes Sexualleben und außerdem, was ging es sie an? Immerhin war sie erst sein kurzer Zeit wieder in sein Leben getreten und das auch noch durch einen Zufall. Sollte er doch seine Ginas und anderen Damen – wenn das überhaupt Damen waren – behalten und haben und... was auch immer mit ihnen tun. Immerhin galt sie nun offiziell als 'klasse Braut'.

Nachdem sie ein paar Mal tief ein- und ausgeatmet hatte, schaute sie sich um und tat, als würde sie sich Moodys 'Immer wachsam' zu Herzen nehmen. Alles war ruhig und bis auf den aufkommenden Nebel, der um diese Jahres- und Uhrzeit nicht ungewöhnlich war, schien es sogar sehr friedlich zu sein. Nach reiflicher Überlegung fragte sie sich, wieso er nur so betonte, sie möge in Sirius' Wohnung auf ihn warten? Schließlich wollte sie doch genau dahin. Sie wollte zu Sirius nach Hause. Was hatte er denn gedacht, wohin sie wollte? Dieser paranoide Auror konnte doch wohl nicht annehmen, dass der Streit, den sie und Sirius in der Öffentlichkeit ausgetragen hatten, ernste Konsequenzen hätte.

"Ja, und? Was glauben Sie denn, wo ich hin will?", zischte sie leise.

Moody grinste und hatte sie endlich soweit eingeholt, dass er direkt vor ihr stand.

"Uhh sind wir aber gereizt. Offenbar wollen Sie nicht zu Black. Sie sind schon zwei Häuser zu weit gelaufen, Missy."

Carissa stutzte. Ihre Miene wandelte sich von verbissen-verärgert zu verwirrt-irritiert. Sie schluckte und musterte die Häuser. _Verdammt!_ Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, auch allein zu ihm zu finden.

"Oh!", entflutschte ihr nur. "Nun ja, ich brauchte eben noch etwas frische Luft", setzte sie schnippisch hinzu. Moody nickte bedächtig und verkniff sich jeden Kommentar. Sacht ließ sie sich von ihm zum eigentlich Ziel schieben und ohne, dass sie wusste, wie es geschehen konnte, befand sie sich im Fahrstuhl.

"Also, ich an seiner Stelle hätte Sie nicht in diese Lage gebracht! Vor allem hätte ich **mich** nicht in diese Lage gebracht", brach der Zauberer das Schweigen. Sogar im Fahrstuhl machte er einen nervös wachsamen Eindruck. Wie ein Erdmännchen, das hinter jedem Büschel Gras einen Python vermutete, kam er ihr vor. Dabei war er einer der erfolgreichsten Auroren, die die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hatte, und weit davon entfernt ein Erdmännchen zu sein.

"Ich wollte es", erwiderte sie in einem Tonfall, der keinerlei Einwand zuließ.

Alastor zuckte die Achseln und Carissa fühlte sich gemustert. Dieser Blick war anders, als die, die sie sonst über sich ergehen lassen musste. Er hatte etwas Verständnisvolles und – man könnte fast sagen – Väterliches an sich.

"Trotzdem! Ein Mann, der etwas auf seine Ehre hält, hätte eine Frau wie Sie niemals in diese... na ja, Sie wissen schon gebracht. Es erkennt doch ein Blinder mit Holzbein, dass Sie Klasse haben. Egal, was Sie getan haben oder mit Ihnen getan wurde. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass doch etwas von seinem Vater in ihm steckt."

Carissa zuckte zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf die Fahrstuhltür. Langsam, unendlich langsam glitt sie auf. Kaum, dass sie die Tür zu Sirius' Appartement auch nur im Ansatz sehen konnte, war sie auch schon aus dem Lift gehuscht, um nun vor verschlossener Tür zu stehen.

"Ah, das ist es also!", stellte Moody fest und nickte bedächtig. Mit einem Mal wirkte er nicht länger wie ein nervöses Erdmännchen, sondern wie ein Python, der wusste, wo seine Beute steckte und nur auf den günstigen Augenblick wartete, um zuzuschlagen.

"Sein Vater macht Ihnen Angst! Darum also. Und er hat Angst um Sie. Nein sowas aber auch! Dann hätte ich Sie erst recht nicht...", brach er ab.

Carissa wirkte verstört und ertappt. Seine Wortwahl ließ Sarkasmus erwarten, doch nur ein schlichter neutraler Ton war seiner Aussage, seiner Feststellung, zu entnehmen.

Schließlich trottete Moody ihr hinterher und schloss die Tür auf. Nachdem er Carissa hinter sich in die Wohnung gezogen hatte, inspizierte er diese kurz und war zufrieden.

"Ich kenne seinen Vater und weiß, welche Wirkung er auf junge Dinger zu haben glaubt. Und Sie, Miss Carissa, habe ich sofort erkannt. Als ich das letzte Mal bei ihm war – rein dienstlich, Sie wissen schon, immer wachsam – Schwarzmagier eben, nachdem dieser Idiot seinen Sohn vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, habe ich mich gewundert, wo Sie stecken. Ja, ich hab Sie ein- oder zweimal im Haus der Blacks gesehen. Er hat damit geprahlt, Sie aus der Zaubererwelt entfernt zu haben. Nun, egal, was dieser Bastard Ihnen angedroht hat, er ist nicht in der Lage, dies wahr werden zu lassen. Die Familie Black" – Er setzte sich, klopfte auf den Platz neben sich und Carissa ließ sich verwundert nieder – "mag einmal sehr mächtig gewesen sein, doch das ist lange her. Hat er Ihnen gedroht, Sie in ein Bordell zu sperren, wenn Sie sich nicht fügen?"

Carissa starrte aus dem Fenster und schwieg. Er grapschte nach ihrer Hand und tätschelte sie unbeholfen mit seiner kräftigen Pranke. Er musste ihr Schweigen als Zustimmung gewertet haben, denn er fuhr unbeirrt mit monotoner Stimme fort:

"Die Macht hat er schon lange nicht mehr. Mit dem Tod seines Jüngsten im letzten Frühjahr hat er den letzten Funken Einfluss in der Welt der Schwarzmagier verloren. Voldemort geht mit Mitläufern nicht sehr zimperlich um und mit Feinden erst recht nicht, letztere respektiert er wenigstens, erstere jedoch sind für ihn unfähig zu ihrer Neigung zu stehen. Er ist das unterste Niveau eines Zweigs einer degenerierten Familie, der gezwungen war, eine Vernunftehe um des Blutes willen einzugehen. Daher sind seine Söhne der einzige Lichtblick der Familie und gerade der Älteste wurde zur tiefsten Enttäuschung. Black soll es ruhig versuchen, Hand an Sie zu legen, glauben Sie mir, Sirius wird das nicht zulassen. Sirius' Freunde sind unsere Freunde und seine Feinde unsere Feinde..."

"Sie klingen wie ein Klischee aus einem Indianerfilm!", warf Carissa ein und schniefte laut. Moody hatte genau erfasst, was zwischen ihr und Sirius stand und hatte ihr genau das gegeben, was sie brauchte, eine Versicherung nicht in Gefahr zu sein.

Alastor lachte lauthals und schlug ihr kräftige auf den Schenkel. "Ich wusste, Sie gefallen mir. Ich sags ja, klasse Braut."

Mit einer solchen Wendung des Gespräches hätte sie nie gerechnet. Wie töricht kam sie sich nun vor, so lange Angst vor einem Mann gehabt zu haben, der keinerlei Macht über sie ausüben konnte. Den einzigen Einfluss, den er auf sie hatte, war in seinem eigenen Haus gewesen und nachdem sie das verlassen hatte, war sie nicht länger in Gefahr gewesen. Doch ihre Psyche hatte dies nicht erfassen können. Furcht war eine mächtige Waffe. Ein hysterischen Lachen quälte sich aus ihrem Inneren nach draußen.

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sie sich erholte. Moody hatte ihr irritiert zugesehen, doch nichts unternommen, sie zu beruhigen. Als sie endlich wieder atmen konnte, ohne sich in erneuten Lachsalven auf der Couch zu schütteln, wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

"Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?"

Moody zwinkerte ihr zu und meinte lakonisch: "Sie waren nicht dumm, Sie hatten Angst und niemandem, mit dem Sie diese Angst teilen konnten. Sie hatten niemanden, der Ihnen diese Angst nehmen konnte. Und nun haben Sie um einiges weniger Angst, nicht wahr? Da soll noch einer sagen, der alte Moody sei nur gut, wenn es darum Schwarzmagier zu jagen!"

Er zwinkerte ihr erneut zu und kniff ihr leicht ins Kinn. Damit erhob er sich und verbeugte sich leicht. Seine rechte Hüfte knackte unüberhörbar.

"Sie sollte hinter mir dennoch die Tür schließen und von mir aus auch verriegeln. Der Kamin ist zur Zeit nicht am Flohpulvernetzwerk. Immer wachsam, wie ich stets zu sagen pflege. So, und nun geh ich mir Lily im Bunnykostüm ansehen. Außerdem will ich nicht verpassen, wie James, wenn er das sieht, Peter ein blaues Auge verpasst. Dummer Bengel, wenn Sie mich fragen."

Schon war er aus der Wohnung gerauscht. Carissa starrte verblüfft auf die Tür und ein leichtes Flirren verriet ihr, dass Alastor 'Super-Auror' Moody in seiner Paranoia offenbar das gesamte Appartement magisch vor Einbruch gesichert hatte.

Carissa schüttelte den Kopf. Noch immer kitzelte es auf ihrem Zwerchfell und so gab sie einfach nach und lachte, bis sie zu erschöpft war, um sich zu entkleiden und ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen, so schlief sie noch in Mantel und Schal auf Sirius' Couch ein.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Sirius brummte der Schädel und nur mühsam erinnerte er sich an den Spruch, der ihn in sein eigenes Appartement ließ. Sein Haar war verwuschelt, sein Hemd hing ihm in Fetzen vom Körper, seine Lederjacke trug er über dem Arm. Es war ihm zu warm gewesen, sodass er zerlumpt und zerkratzt von dem Versuch einen wütenden James von einem winselnden Peter zu trennen, völlig zerschlagen nach Hause gewankt war.

Was für ein Abend. Die Ohrfeige Carissa hatte den unschönen Nebeneffekt, bereits auf die Hautfärbung um sein rechtes Auge Einfluss zu nehmen und sein Kopfschmerz war das Resultat der einhundertelfzigsten Wiederholung des Hut-Songs. _Widerliches Lied! _Das nur dazu diente, seine schmutzigen Fantasien hoch kochen zu lassen. _Bahhh!_

Sirius betrat sein Appartement und stutzte. Das Licht brannte, die Schlafzimmertür stand sperrangelweit auf und auf seiner Couch lag, wie ein Kätzchen zusammengerollt, seine Nemesis des Abends. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, hätte er sich nicht den restlichen Abend grobe Sprüche und dumme Bemerkungen anhören müssen. Er gab ja zu, es selbst herausgefordert zu haben. Was hatte er sich auch wie ein eifersüchtiger Esel aufführen müssen.

"Klar, schlaf Du nur!", fauchte er leise und beugte sich über die Couch.

Carissa rührte sich nicht. Sie schlief so seelenruhig und sah dabei so unschuldig aus, dass Sirius' Ärger verflog. Ein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Was immer Moody auch gemacht hatte, was immer die beiden auch beredet hatten, es musste Carissa gut getan haben. Sie wirkte umso vieles entspannter. Ein Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht, das etwas Anrührendes hatte. Sirius verspürte in sich den Wunsch, sie vor allem zu beschützen, was sie erschaudern und Angst haben ließ.

Sein Kopfschmerz war wie weg geblasen. Er schälte sich so leise als möglich aus seinem zerfetzten Hemd und quälte sich aus den Schuhen. So sanft es irgend ging, nahm er Carissa von der Couch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Fast schon bedauerte er, sie aus den Armen auf das Bett legen zu müssen, da sie sich so weich an ihn schmiegte mit einem Vertrauen, dass sie selbst im Liebesakt der vergangenen Nacht nicht offenbart hatte.

Sie kuschelte sich auf dem Bett in die Daunen. Kurz entschlossen benutzte Sirius Magie, um sie zu entkleiden. Sie würde am nächsten Morgen entsetzlich frieren, wenn sie in ihrem Mantel weiter schlief. Ohne sich an ihrer Nacktheit zu ergötzen, ja er zwang sich wegzusehen, um sie im Schlaf nicht zu entehren, deckte er sie mit aller ihm zur Gebote stehenden Zärtlichkeit zu. Er löschte das Licht, entkleidete sich, machte sich zur Nacht zurecht und legte sich zu ihr. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich rasch an die Dunkelheit. Er konnte sie sehen, so nah war er ihrem Gesicht. Er fühlte ihren Atem und musste sich zusammenreißen, sie nicht besitzergreifend an sich zu ziehen.

Doch das brauchte er auch nicht. Wie von selbst, von einer unsichtbaren Hand geschoben, rutschte Carissa näher und schmiegte sich in seine Arme. Eine tiefe Zufriedenheit machte sich in ihm breit. War es das, was er gewollt hatte? Er wagte nicht zu hoffen, endlich die Geborgenheit gefunden zu haben, nach der es sich stets gesehnt hatte. Von Fragen geplagt und doch der Antwort so nah, schlief Sirius, Carissa fest an sich gepresst, endlich ein. Ein zufriedenes Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

"Er lässt sich verdammt viel Zeit!", hörte Sirius James mosern, noch bevor er den langen Gang zum Altar eiligst zurückgelegt hatte.

"Wer lässt sich Zeit?", feixte er und brachte mit elastischem Schritt die letzten Meter hinter sich. Er schlug James, der ganz den Prototyp eines nervösen Bräutigams war, beherzt auf die Schulter.

"Tatze!", klang James entsetzt.

Sirius senkte betreten den Blick und murmelte verlegen: "Ich weiß, es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist."

"Schlimmer als es ist? Es leuchtet von hier nach Timbuktu. Wieso hast du es nicht weggehext! Ich will meinen besten Freund nicht mit violettem Auge auf dem Hochzeitsfoto haben, verstanden? Mach! Es! Weg!"

Sirius grinste nunmehr und drehte James den Rücken zu. Er suchte mit seinen Augen die letzten Bänke ab und als er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, nahm seinen Gesicht einen verklärten Ausdruck an. Er packte James bei der Krawatte und zog ihn zu sich heran.

"Sie wollte unbedingt, dass ich dir ihre Trophäe zeige!", petzte er. Doch der neckende Ton und das verschmitzte Schmunzeln nahmen seinen Worten die Schärfe.

"Das Kätzchen?", fragte James interessiert und ließ seinen Blick über die letzte Bank schweifen,. Bis er entdeckt hatte, was er suchte. Sirius nickte.

Da saß sie. Seine Zofe, sein Kätzchen, seine Nemesis, seine Carissa. Sie fiel nicht wesentlich unter den festlich gewandeten Gästen auf. Sie trug eine schlichte Kombination in hellem Blau, das kaum von der Farbe der Vergissmeinnicht zu unterscheiden war, die sie im Haar trug. Sie hatte nichts mehr von der Verführerin des Junggesellenabends, sie machte einfach nur den Eindruck, eine schöne Frau zu sein, die sich darüber im Klaren war, dass es jemanden gab, der sie begehrte. Als Peter, sie ignorierend, die Bänke passierte, wusste Sirius, dass es keinerlei böses Gerede geben würde. Remus kam als Letzter der vier Freunde in die Kirche. Irritiert blieb er neben Carissa stehen, ergriff ihre Hand und küsste sie zuvorkommend.

Er musste sie gerochen haben. Sirius sah, wie die beiden kurz miteinander plauderten. Nichts lag in Remus' Blick, das auf Begehren zurückzuführen gewesen wäre. Sie war als Freundin des Freundes akzeptiert und als James ihm zwinkernd auf die Schultern schlug und meinte: "Lily wird sich freuen, sie kennen zu lernen.", wusste Sirius, dass sie in seinen Reihen akzeptiert war. Der erste Schritt war getan, doch wusste er, dass noch eine Vielzahl kleinerer Schritte vor ihnen lagen.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Carissa fühlte sich mehr als nur unwohl. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet und gemustert. Das hatte begonnen, als der Pfarrer die ersten Worte der Zeremonie hinuntergeleiert hatte. Nach außen hin versuchte sie diese ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit mit stoischer Gelassenheit zu ertragen und hoffte, ihre Miene drücke wahres Interesse an der Zeremonie, von der sie ohnehin nur die Hälfte verstand, aus. Die Musterung, so wusste sie, rührte einzig und allein daher, dass niemand sie kannte. Die Tatsache, dass sie mit Sirius Black, dem Schürzenjäger, Frauenheld, dem Macho par excellence gekommen war, erhöhte noch die Neugierde der ohnehin schon aufmerksamen Betrachter. Ob man sie nur für ein weiteres Betthäschen hielt und sich fragte, wieso James es zugelassen hatte, dass sein bester Freund, seine Kurtisane mitbrachte? Rasch wischte sie den Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich nun wirklich auf die Vorgänge vor dem Altar.

Sie bewunderte die ernsthafte Ehrfurcht, die Lily Evans und James Potter ausstrahlten. Unbewusst seufzte Carissa. Die Braut war wunderschön. Und als Lily "Ja, ich will" hauchte, suchte sie krampfhaft nach einem Taschentuch, um die aufkommenden Tränen der Ergriffenheit unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Einmal nur suchte Sirius während der Hochzeitszeremonie ihren Blick, als er James die Ringe in die Hand drückte. Sein veilchenblaues Auge leuchtete und sie musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Er hatte ihr zugezwinkert und sich dann seiner Aufgabe als Trauzeuge gewidmet. Ob ihm die unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit, die sie erregte, aufgefallen war, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Doch nach Moodys Versicherung in der vergangenen Nacht, hielt sie tapfer durch. Wer sich mit diesem Black einließ, musste damit rechnen, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Carissa vermochte der Zeremonie nicht länger zu folgen. Sirius' Auge beschäftigte sie mehr, als sie zu sagen vermochte. Beinahe stahl er den Brautleuten die Show. Der ungnädige Blick, den die zukünftige Mrs. Potter dem armen Mann zugeworfen hatte, war unübersehbar gewesen. Dabei hatte Carissa gar nicht so heftig zuschlagen wollen und es war auch keine Absicht gewesen, dass sich ihr Finger dabei in sein Auge gebohrt hatte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wusste sie gar nicht mehr, wie ihr Finger überhaupt das Auge hatte treffen können.

Sie erinnerte sich nur an den Schock, als sie am Morgen in seinen Armen erwacht war und dieses Zeugnis ihrer eigenen Brutalität vor Augen geführt bekommen hatte.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Er blickte sie direkt an. Sein rechtes Auge schimmerte in allen Schattierung von Grün über Blau hin zu ins Schwärzliche verlaufende Violett. Sie wusste, würde das menschliche visuelle Wahrnehmungsvermögen eine Schattierung wie Ultraviolett erkennen, dieses Auge würde auch diese Färbung aufweisen.

"Sirius?", quiekte sie. "Bei Artus' Schwert! Ich war der Ansicht, ihr würdet nur einen Junggesellen in den Hafen der Ehe verabschieden und keinen Boxkampf austragen!"

Sie war wahrhaftig entsetzt und versuchte mit ihren Fingerkuppen sanft über sein zu geschwollenes Auge zu streicheln. Doch noch bevor ihre Haut auch nur eine Wimper berühren konnte, langte er nach ihrem Handgelenk und hielt es eisern gefangen. Alles wehren half nichts, sein Griff war der eines Schraubstocks.

"Komm du mir nicht zu nahe!", begann er schnippisch. "Hätte ich gewusst, wie gemein-gefährlich du bist, hätte ich dich niemals in meine Wohnung gelassen, geschweige denn dir gestattet, mich zu... verführen!"

Sie schnappte nach Luft, doch Sirius hob drohend seinen Zeigefinger, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen. Er fuchtelte vor ihrer Nase herum.

"Widerspruch ist zwecklos! Meine Liebe, du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass es deine zarte Hand gewesen war, die mir dieses Auge beigebracht hat. Nun weide dich an deinem Weg und dann tue... Buße!"

Sie wollte protestieren, doch ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie zu ihrer Verteidigung hätte sagen können. Dann besaß dieser böse Mann auch noch die Frechheit, geschickt ihre Verwirrung auszunutzen und mit der Zunge kleine Kreise auf ihr Handgelenk zu malen.

"War ich...", hob sie an.

"Nicht reden!", forderte er heiser. "Küssen! Lass mich den Schmerz vergessen, Herzblatt!"

Er verspottete sie? Carissa war fassungslos, wie er sie so hatte hinters Licht führen können. Er war ihr gar nicht böse! Er wollte sie dazu verleiten, in die Rolle der Büßenden zu schlüpfen und den Gefallen tat sie ihm gerne.

"Ich habe wohl Strafe verdient", hauchte sie demütig, schloss die Augen und bot ihm ihre Lippen dar. Seine Lippen verschmolzen mit ihren. Ihre Zungen liebkosten sich. Woher sie die Luft zum Atmen nahmen, vermochte einzig und allein Merlin zu sagen, doch der ruhte seit langer Zeit in einer fernen Welt und vertrieb sich die Zeit mit Nimue, der verruchten kleinen Nimue, dieser nimmersatten kleinen Verführerin. So zumindest erzählte es die Sage.

Binnen kürzester Zeit lag Sirius zwischen ihren Beinen. Er liebte sie zärtlich und hingebungsvoll. Er nippte an ihrem Hals, liebkoste ihre sanften Kurven und konnte nicht genug von ihren Lippen bekommen.

Angenehm erschöpft, anders vermochte sie das Gefühl nicht zu beschreiben, als sie nach dem liebevollen Intermezzo an seine Brust gekuschelt, von starken Armen umfangen, lag.

"Wird es immer so sein?", fragte sie ihn so leise, dass kaum ein Laut an sein Ohr gelangte.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Jeder Moment ist einzigartig. Es kann nur dem jetzigen ähneln oder besser sein."

Seine Antwort kam so ernsthaft, wie Carissa es noch nie bei ihm erlebt hatte. Als er sich aus ihrer Umarmung löste, aufstand und ihr einen scheuen Kuss auf den Haaransatz drückte, glaubte Carissa, ihr Herz stünde still. War das der Abschied?

"Ich muss los, sonst reißt James mir den Kopf ab. Du solltest dich auch beeilen. Schließlich werden wir auf einer Hochzeit erwartet."

Ehe die Worte von ihren Ohren zu ihrem Verstand durchgedrungen waren, war er bereits aus dem Schlafzimmer geeilt. Quiekend sprang sie aus dem Bett, griff nach dem Laken und wickelte sich im Laufen darin ein. Sie platzte ins Bad und erwischte Sirius gerade bevor er unter die Dusche ging.

"Wir?", brachte sie nur hervor.

Sirius nickte und murmelte: "Ohne meine bessere Hälfte darf ich nicht aufkreuzen." Dann schnellte seine Hand vor und bedeckte sein Herz.

"Sag bloß, du willst mich den geifernden altjüngferlichen Hühnern überlassen, die bereits darauf warten, den Hochzeitsstrauß der Braut zu fangen, um sicher zu gehen, doch noch in den Hafen der Ehe einzulaufen. Ich bitte dich, erbarme dich meiner" – er fiel auf die Knie und umschlang ihren Leib. Er drückte seine Lippen auf das Laken über ihrem Bauch und suchte mit den Fingern einen Zugang, um nackte Haut zu fühlen – "Du darfst mich mit diesen Frauen nicht alleine lassen. Komm mit, ich bitte dich. Wenn du nicht mitkommst, dann tut mir Lily weh, das weiß ich genau. Du ahnst ja nicht, wie gnadenlos sie sein kann und wenn Lily mir wehtut, dann tut James mir auch weh und dann habe ich zwei blaue Augen. Es geht nicht anders, du musst mit."

Carissa lachte bereits aus vollem Hals, noch bevor er vor ihr auf die Knie gegangen war, hatte es sie arge Mühe gekostet, nicht los zu prusten. Die Bilder, die er vor ihrem geistigen Auge kreiert hatte, waren zu obskur gewesen. Ein von festlich gekleideten Damen verfolgter Sirius, der sich verzweifelt bemühte, sich ihrer Avancen zu erwehren, war das nicht ein Bild, welches das Zwerchfell eines jeden in Vibrationen zu versetzten vermochte?

"Ich habe eine Schwäche für Vertreter des starken Geschlechts in schwierigen Situationen. Diesem Szenario werden wir uns gemeinsam stellen!", orakelte sie daraufhin im gleichen Ton.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Einige Stunden später hatte er sie in die Kirche geführt und sie gebeten in einer der hinteren Bänke, die für Nicht-Familienmitglieder vorgesehen waren, Platz zu nehmen. Er hatte ihr die Hand geküsst und sie erneut 'sein Herzblatt' genannt. Einige der vor ihr sitzenden Gäste hatten es vernommen und sie aufmerksam gemustert. Carissa hatte es einige Mühe gekostet, die neugierigen Begrüßungen und Blicke zu ertragen und mit höflicher Gelassenheit zu erwidern.

Doch eines war sicher, sie war endlich dort, wo sie hingehörte. Heimat war nicht nur ein Ort, Heimat konnte auch ein anderer Mensch sein, jemand, der es vermochte Geborgenheit und Vertrauen zu schenken und vor allem beides auch anzunehmen.

Als die Glocken zu läuten begannen, wusste Carissa, dass sie den Mann, der seinem Freund die Hand schüttelte und der frisch angetrauten Ehefrau die Wangen küsste, in aufrichtiger Liebe zugetan war. Doch sie hütete sich, dieses Gefühl in banale Worte zu hüllen. Sie wusste, dass er es spüren würde, so wie sie spürte, wie wichtig sie ihm war.

Niemand konnte ahnen, wie begrenzt die Zeit sein würde, die ihnen miteinander vergönnt sein würde. Niemand konnte die Schwierigkeiten voraussagen. Niemand. Doch für den Bruchteil einer Zeit waren sie das glücklichste Paar, das die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hatte.

°

° Ende (?) °

* * *

**AN: **

Ein Ende wie es im Buche steht und ein Ende, wie es wünschenswert gewesen wäre. Doch nicht immer geschieht es so, wie wir es uns in unserer Vorstellung wünschen. Nicht immer wird unserem Drang, Harmonie zwischen den Leuten zu sehen und schaffen zu wollen, nachgegeben. Denn das Schicksal richtet sich nur äußerst selten nach den Wünschen des Einzelnen. Ich, als Autorin, die die große Ehre hatte, Dir, geneigtem Leser, diese Geschichte zu erzählen, bin jedoch zur schonungslosen Ehrlichkeit verpflichtet. So, wie es jetzt dasteht, ist es ein Wunschtraum. Was wirklich geschah, wird das definitiv letzte Kapitel zeigen. Ich darf es Dir, geneigter Leser, nicht vorenthalten. Doch mach Dich darauf gefasst, nichts an diesem Ende wird von rosa Wolken getragen sein.


	13. Das böse Erwachen

°

_Was wirklich nach dem Junggesellenabend geschah._

°

**12. 'Nein, ich will nicht!' oder 'Das böse Erwachen'  
**

°

_Wieso muss dieser Typ nur so laut reden?_, fragte sich Sirius und griff sich während der Zeremonie an die Stirn. Es pochte dahinter, als übte jemand einen _Cruciatusfluch_ auf ihn aus. Wie lange stand er schon da? Dreißig Minuten? Zwanzig Minuten? Sirius hatte irgendwann abgeschaltet, erst als er einen schmerzhaften Knuff von James in seiner Seite spürte, bemerkte er, dass der Typ mit der lauten Stimme wohl nach den Ringen verlangt hatte, um diesen den Segen der Muggelgemeinschaft zu geben, Lilys Eltern hatten auf eine offizielle Muggelhochzeit gedrängt, weil die Tradition es verlangte und weil sie sonst – würde lediglich eine magische Zeremonie abgehalten werden – das Gefühl hätten, ihre Tochter lebe in wilder Ehe mit einem Mann zusammen. Eine untragbare Situation.

Sirius grinste entschuldigend und kramte in den Taschen seines Smokings nach dem kleinen Etui, in dem sich die Ringe befanden, die James aus dem umfangreichen Familienschmuck-Arsenal des Potter-Lilienwood'schen (1) Vermögens ausgesucht hatte.

Sirius öffnete das rot samtene Schächtelchen und bemerkte trotz seines schmerzhaften Katers das Aufkeuchen der geladenen Gäste.

"James!", hauchte Lily nur und Sirius grinste erneut. Er war dabei gewesen, als James seine Wahl getroffen hatte. Lilys Ring wies einen Solitär auf, einen tief grünen Stein, der genau die Farbe ihrer Augen besaß. Ein schmaler Goldreif, der kaum den großen exquisit geschliffenen Smaragd zu halten vermochte, war mit in sich verschlungenen filigranen Linien verziert. Selbst der Muggel-Standesbeamte sog die Luft ein und murmelte ein sogar für Sirius noch verständliches "Unfassbar". Das Paar, welches nicht zu seiner Gemeinde gehörte, war offenbar in der Achtung des Muggels gestiegen.

Der Rest der Zeremonie ging in Sirius gepeinigtem Schädel unter. Er erinnerte sich lediglich noch daran, sich gewünscht zu haben, dass diese Muggelangelegenheit bald vorbei sein würde und dass irgendwann ein Foto vom Brautpaar mit seinen Freunden gemacht wurde. Sirius hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben müssen zu lächeln, ohne dass man ihm seinen schweren Kopf ansah. Sein blaues Auge, welches Carissa ihm nach seiner Beute-Jäger-Aktion auf dem Junggesellenabend verpasst hatte und eigentlich als das unbeabsichtigte Resultat einer zu hoch angesetzten Maulschelle zu werten war, hatte Moody kurzerhand verschwinden lassen. Wozu der Natur ihre Zeit lassen, wenn Magie Heilung rascher bewirkte?

Sirius stand die größte Herausforderung noch bevor; die Hochzeitsfeier. Als Trauzeuge konnte er sich nicht einfach so verabschieden, sondern musste ausharren, bis die letzten Gäste gegangen waren. Er musste eine Rede auf den Bräutigam halten, die Spiele organisieren und nicht zu letzt noch die Braut entführen. Remus würde ihm bei diesem Programmpunkt selbstredend nicht aus den Augen lassen. Als ob er seinem Freund die Frau ausspannen würde. Sirius besaß zwar keinerlei Skrupel, wenn es um die Befriedigung seiner Triebe ging, doch an die Frau seines besten Freundes würde er sich niemals heranwagen. Das wäre als würde er Inzest begehen. War doch James wie ein Bruder für ihn und Lily durch ihre Heirat wie eine Schwägerin, Schwester dem Gesetz (2) nach.

Den ersten besten unbeobachteten Moment nutzte er aus und verschaffte sich etwas von Lilys Anti-Kater-Cocktail, den er vor der Zeremonie noch so mannhaft abgelehnt hatte. James hatte dieser Drink auch nicht in eine rot äugige Kröte verwandelt, warum sollte er ihm also schaden?

So kam es, dass Sirius charmant und hellwach – vielleicht sogar ein wenig zu aufgeputscht – den restlichen Teil der Feierlichkeiten hinter sich brachte. Doch mit den Gedanken war er bei seiner Carissa, die all seinen Wünschen und Aufforderungen zum Trotz der Muggelzeremonie ferngeblieben war.

"Was ist, wenn einer der Gäste mich erkennt? Was ist, wenn dein Vater..."

Sie hatte nicht weiterreden müssen, er hatte verstanden und es nicht geschafft ihre Furcht vor seinem Vater weg zu argumentieren. Dabei war er der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass niemand daran Anstoß genommen hätte, wäre sie seine Begleitung gewesen. Nun gut, einige der anwesenden ledigen Damen, die ihn mit schmachtenden Blicken verfolgten, letztlich auf den Brautstrauß und einen anschließenden Tanz mit ihm hofften und sich nur in seiner Nähe herumdrückten, wären über eine weibliche Begleitperson sehr verärgert gewesen. Die Herren hätten es allerdings begrüßt.

Doch es half nichts. Sie hatte seine Einwände mit energischen Kopfschütteln hinweggefegt. Er war nicht in der Lage gewesen sie auch davon zu überzeugen, dass der sicherste Platz auf der ganzen Welt in seiner Nähe sei.

Vor sich hin pfeifend war Sirius in den frühen Morgenstunden, nachdem das frisch getraute Ehepaar johlend auf Hochzeitsreise in die Schottischen Highlands verabschiedet worden war, auf dem Weg nach Hause und überlegte sich, ob Lily und James ebenso viel Spaß in ihrem Bett haben würden, wie er es gleich würde erleben können.

Einen kleinen Stich hatte er schon verspürt, als er Lily Evans zum ersten Mal als Mrs James Potter die Hand geschüttelt und einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt hatte. Nun war sie als Frau endgültig für ihn unantastbar. Doch so weh tat es gar nicht, wie er noch vor wenigen Tagen geglaubt hatte, dass es weh tun würde. Im Gegenteil, es war wie eine Erleichterung, Lily nun gut verheiratet zu wissen. James und sie hatten ihm versprochen, dass er Patenonkel werden würde, sobald sich ein kleiner James oder eine kleine Lily ankündigen würde, und das hieß doch, dass sich im freundschaftlichen Verhältnis nichts zwischen ihnen ändern würde. Im Gegenteil. Er konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als den Kleinen – natürlich würde es ein Junge werden – auf den Schultern herumzutragen, im Quidditch beizubringen und wilde Runden auf seinem fliegenden Motorrad mit ihm zu drehen.

Sirius seufzte, ging ins Haus und betrat den Fahrstuhl. Ein Déjà-vu überkam ihn. Erst vierundzwanzig Stunden zuvor, hatte Carissa in einem Hauch von Nichts hinter der Appartementtür auf ihn gewartet. Sie hatte ihn verwöhnt und ihm so zu verstehen gegeben, wie Leid ihr ihr brutales Vorgehen auf dem Junggesellenabend tat. So war es ihm nicht schwer gefallen, sie ebenfalls um Verzeihung für sein eifersüchtiges Revierabstecken zu bitten. Es war ein atemberaubendes Erlebnis gewesen, wie sie sich ihn unterwarf und er im Gegenzug dazu sie unterwerfen durfte. Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hatten sie dieses Spielchen gespielt, bis sie erschöpft aber glücklich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.

Er fragte sich, was sie ihm in dieser Nacht für eine Überraschung bereiten würde. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie ihn küssen, streicheln und liebkosen würde, wie sie ihn langsam – nun gut, nicht gerade tödlich langsam – aus seinem Smoking schälte und wie sie sich dann gemeinsam auf dem Bett oder auf dem Teppich vergnügen würden. Teppich, oh ja, das war eine hervorragende Idee. Teppich stand noch auf seiner gedanklichen Liste abzuarbeitender Dinge. Ein anzügliches Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Black schloss die Augen und versuchte seinen Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Zum ersten Mal an diesem langen Tag war er verärgert darüber, dass Smokinghosen weit geschnitten waren. Zum einen hatte sein _Schatz_ zwar ausreichende Entfaltungsmöglichkeiten – was gut war –, zum anderen bekam aber jeder, der genau hinsah, diesen vorwitzigen Forscherdrang sofort mit – was eben sehr peinlich werden konnte. _Camping_ und dergleichen. Die Sprüche kannte er zu genau. Der Fahrstuhl hielt und Sirius hatte sich soweit unter Kontrolle, um Carissa nicht gleich zu überfallen und sich ihr aufzuzwingen.

Doch als sich die Türen öffneten blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. In seinem Appartement stimmte etwas nicht. Zum einen stand die Tür sperrangelweit auf und zum anderen fehlte die Papptorte, die er vor dem Appartement zwischengelagert hatte. Er betrat seine Wohnung und das ungute Gefühl verstärkte sich. Die Papptorte stand zusammengeschrumpft auf dem Tisch und schien ihm irgendwie essbar. Seine empfindliche Nase nahm fremde Gerüche wahr, die er nicht einordnen konnte.

Panik überkam ihn. Er hätte auf Moody Wunsch, nach dem Rechten zu sehen, bestehen sollen. Nachdem der Auror ihm erzählt hatte, dass sein Vater in der Stadt gesehen worden war. In der vergangenen war Carissa sicher gewesen. Alastor hatte sie, wie versprochen, genau vor dem Appartement abgesetzt und hinter ihr die Tür verriegelt. Dabei war er sich sicher, das auch getan zu haben, bevor er zur Hochzeit aufgebrochen war.

Sirius rannte hinein und rief nach Carissa, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Seine Wohnung besaß mit Sicherheit nicht sehr viele Versteckmöglichkeiten, dennoch durchsuchte er akribisch das Badezimmer, das Schlafzimmer und als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, um sich dem Küchenbereich zu widmen, verharrte er in der Bewegung. Wie hatte ihm das entgehen können?

"So sieht man sich also wieder! Du zieht es also vor, in dieser erbärmlichen Behausung zu logieren? Von einem Black war etwas anderes zu erwarten!"

Sein Vater saß mit dem Rücken zur Eingangstür in Sirius' Lieblingssessel und hatte es sich sehr bequem gemacht. Der ältere Herr, dessen graues Haar sich an den Schläfen bereits lichtete und hohe Geheimratsecken bildete, war straff nach hinten gegelt; er neigte seinen Kopf leicht und begleitete dieses Neigen mit einer einladenden Geste seiner rechten Hand.

"Setze dich doch, mein Sohn, ich habe mit dir einiges mitzuteilen!"

Als er nicht reagierte, wiederholte sein Vater die Aufforderung mit peitschendem Tonfall. Verblüfft registrierte Sirius, dass er gehorsam tat, was dieser von ihm verlangte. Er fühlte sich in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt, als er noch nicht in Hogwarts lernte und außer einigen Jungen anderer Schwarzmagierfamilien keinen Umgang mit Gleichaltrigen hatte. Damals hatte er seinem Vater stets gehorcht, wenn dieser ihm in seiner bellenden Art etwas zu tun gebot. Er war verärgert, dass dieser Mann noch eine solche Macht über ihn ausübte, obwohl er ihm schon vor Jahren den Rücken gekehrt hatte.

"Wie kommst du her?", fragte er schließlich mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme. Vergeblich bemühte er sich um einen neutralen Tonfall, um dem Vater nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, ihn an seiner schwachen Stelle getroffen zu haben.

"Keine Begrüßung? Keine Frage nach meinem Befinden oder dem deiner Mutter? Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass wir dir Manieren beigebracht haben, erläge ich leicht der Vermutung du besäßest keine. Also führe ich dein Desinteresse auf die schlechte Gesellschaft, in der du dich befindest zurück", philosophierte Mr. Black.

"Wie du hierher kommst, will ich wissen! Alles andere interessiert mich nicht!", fauchte Sirius. Um seine Selbstbeherrschung war es endgültig geschehen.

"Deine Mutter leidet sehr unter dem Tod deines Bruders und die Enttäuschung, die du ihr bereitet hast und noch immer bereitest. Du verdankst es mir, noch auf dem Black'schen Stammbaum zu erscheinen. Aber, das ist dir ja alles egal."

Sirius' Kieferknochen knackten, so heftig biss er die Zähne aufeinander. Sein Vater hatte die lästige Angewohnheit, Fragen zu ignorieren und nur dem eigenen Gesprächsverlauf zu folgen, um seinem Gegenüber das Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit zu vermitteln.

"Wie! Kommst! Du! Hierher!", wiederholte er zischend.

"Das ist zwar nicht ganz die Frage, die ich erwartet habe, aber ich will sie dir beantworten."

Mr Black deutete auf den Kamin in der Ecke des Wohnbereiches und fuhr fort: "Es war sehr aufmerksam von dir, nicht gerade sehr klug, aber doch ausgesprochen aufmerksam, dein Appartement mit einem Kamin zu versehen. Es war ein Leichtes, per Flohpulver herzureisen. Ich hätte es bereits gestern getan, doch besaßest du wohl zu dem Zeitpunkt genügend Verstand, den Kamin aus dem Netzwerk entfernen zu lassen. Du musst mit deinen Gedanken arg beschäftigt gewesen sein, um nicht heute auch diese Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Hat dir das kleine Flittchen mit ihren Künsten den Verstand vernebelt?"

Sirius zuckte zusammen. Sein Vater hatte Recht. Er war am Morgen zu gestresst gewesen, um die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu aktivieren, die er zum Schutz Carissas in der Zaubererwelt mit Moody besprochen hatte. Nicht umsonst hatte der Auror sie auch nachdem Junggesellenabend heim gebracht und nicht Remus.

"Wo ist sie? Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", brüllte Sirius und sprang auf. Er hastete auf seinen Vater zu, doch wagte er nicht, ihn auch nur anzurühren.

"Ahhh, genau diese Frage hätte ich erwartet. Nun... du wirst verstehen, dass ich sie dir nicht beantworten werde."

Sirius Finger bogen sich zu menschlichen Krallen und näherten sich dem Hals seines Gegenübers, doch noch immer rührte er seinen Vater nicht an.

"Wenn du ihr etwas angetan hast, dann werde ich..."

Arrogant zog der Angesprochene in der Black'schen Manier eine Augenbraue empor und musterte den Sohn kalt.

"Was soll ich denn mit der kleinen Hure gemacht haben? Ich würde deinem Spielzeug doch niemals ein Leid antun oder es gar... berühren! Die Zeiten sind vorbei, in denen ich es als Privileg empfand, meine Bedürfnisse an ihr zu befriedigen Ich mache mir an Abschaum die Hände nicht schmutzig. Ich dachte, ich hätte dir beigebracht, was Stil ist!"

Sirius brauchte eine Weile, um sicher zu sein, ob dieser Beleidigungen seitens seines Vaters nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. Sein Misstrauen war mehr als geweckt. Die Worte seines Vaters hinterließen einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Mr. Black erhob sich. Er war so groß wie sein Sohn.

Mit geblähten Nasenflügeln meinte der Ältere nur: "Sie wird genau das Los ereilen, das ich ihr verkündet habe, sollte ich sie noch einmal in der Zaubererwelt und vor allem in der Nähe eines Mitglieds meiner Familie erwischen. Nun, sie ist dir doch sehr nahe gekommen? Nicht wahr? Sie hat doch sicher ihre Beine für dich breit gemacht und dich nicht nur mit diesen Lippen verwöhnt. Sicher hast du sie auf den Geschmack gebracht. Sie wird sich dort, wo sie jetzt ist, sehr sehr wohl fühlen und..." – sein Vater machte eine Pause um sich gierig über die Lippen zu lecken – "das tun, was sie am Besten kann, Freude bereiten!"

Sirius war entsetzt. Jedem anderen wäre an die Kehle gesprungen. Jedem anderen hätte er durch Flüche die Wahrheit entrissen. Nicht jedoch seinem Vater. Er hatte keine Erklärung, warum dieser Mann ihn stets wie einen dummen Jungen dastehen lassen konnte und nach all diesen Jahren der Selbständigkeit noch immer eine solche Macht über ihn ausüben konnte. Es war ihm leichter gefallen, sich seiner Mutter zu widersetzen. Seinem Vater jedoch...

Wie versteinert musste Sirius beobachten, wie sich sein Vater den Umhang umlegte.

"Du warst nie sonderlich klug in der Auswahl deiner Freunde und der deiner Bettgenossen offenbar auch nicht. Sie hat sich nicht sehr über das Geld gefreut; deine kleine Kurtisane lässt sich offenbar nur von dir aushalten. Na, das wird sich ändern. Dort wo sie jetzt ist, wird man sich über jemanden wie sie freuen. Wer arbeitet schon unentgeltlich in diesem... Gewerbe? Ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht nach ihr suchen. Sobald ich erfahre und ich werde es erfahren, dass du dich in ihrer Nähe aufhältst, wird sie verschwinden und glaube mir, jeder neue Ort wird schlimmer für sie sein, als der, an dem sie sich befunden hat. Ich hoffe sie hat dich ebenso befriedigt wie meine Freunde. Sie waren sehr angetan von ihrer Zungenfertigkeit, doch das brauche ich dir ja nicht zu sagen, denn allein der Gedanke daran hat ja unübersehbare" – er deutete auf Sirius Schritt, wo sich noch immer ein kleines Zelt wölbte – "Auswirkungen!"

"Ich bringe dich um!", flüsterte Sirius gefährlich leise. "Dich und deine Freunde. Ich werde euch finden und auslöschen und es ist mir scheißegal, dass du mein Vater bist. Dein Blut wird an meinen Händen kleben und es wird mir Genugtuung verschaffen darin zu baden."

Sirius' Vater lachte und er klang unendlich stolz auf die Reaktion seines Sohnes, als er sagte: "Bravo! So ist es recht! Son muss ein Black denken! Nimm keine Rücksicht auf Freunde oder Familie. Das macht einen Schwarzmagier aus, das macht meinen Sohn aus!"

Von vor Begierde und krankhaftem Stolz glühenden Augen fühlte sich Sirius gemustert, doch er hielt Stand.

"Ein Wort von dir, ein Schritt in unsere Richtung und sie wird nicht länger leiden. Werde endlich vernünftig und folge dem Ruf deines Blutes. Solltest du sie retten wollen, dann wird es nur dann funktionieren, wenn du dich endlich wieder deiner Natur besinnst und auf die Seite des Dunklen wechselst. Nimm den Platz ein, den dein Bruder innehatte und sie leidet nicht länger!"

Lachend verließ sein Vater das Appartement ohne ihm die Möglichkeit auf eine Antwort zu geben. Er ließ einen entsetzten jungen Mann von nicht ganz zwanzig Jahren zurück, der sich fragte, was er nun tun sollte und wo sich die Frau, die dabei war, sich ganz langsam aber stetig in sein Herz zu schleichen, befand. Aber eines war sicher. Auch für seine Liebe würde er seine Überzeugung nicht verkaufen. Das würde sie nicht wollen. Verärgert wischte er sich über die Augen. Salzige Flüssigkeit klebte an seinen Händen und lief unaufhörlich über seine Wangen.

Zorn war eine mächtige Motivation und würde sie zu nutzen wissen.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Einige Stunden zuvor im Appartement Sirius'_

Carissa erwachte mit schmerzendem Kopf. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen, den Schlag, der ihr das Bewusstsein raubte. Ganz allmählich kamen die Erinnerungen wieder. Sie hatte sich Mr Black gegenüber gesehen, Sirius' Vater, der sie damals bedroht hatte, sich nie wieder seinem Sohn zu nähern und sich nie wieder in der Zaubererwelt blicken zu lassen, sonst würde sie es büßen.

Wie aus dem Nichts war er aufgetaucht und hatte zwei maskierte Männer mitgebracht, die sich prompt auf sie gestürzt hatten. Sie war gerade unter der Dusche gewesen und nur in ein Badetuch gehüllt, was ihre Schnelligkeit erheblich behinderte. Sie hatte sich umgewandt und war Richtung Bad, Richtung Zauberstab, geflüchtet, und dann hatte sie der Schlag getroffen.

Nun schmerzte die Stelle, an der sie der harte Gegenstand getroffen hatte. Sie stöhnte und wollte diese Stelle berühren, doch vermochte sich es nicht, ihre Arme zu bewegen. Mit einem Mal war sie hellwach. Sie lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett in Sirius' Schlafzimmer. Ihre Arme und Beine waren an den Bettpfosten gefesselt. Panik machte sich breit und sie zerrte an den Fesseln mit wenig Erfolg. Sie lösten sich nicht, im Gegenteil, sie zogen sich immer fester um ihre schmalen Gelenke zusammen.

"Du dachtest wohl, ich hätte dich aus den Augen gelassen? Da irrst du dich", säuselte Sirius' Vater aus der Dunkelheit.

"Ich...", keuchte Carissa. Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zusammen und erstickten jedes weitere Wort.

"Du? Ach, meine Liebe, es wird kein 'Du' mehr geben, es wird kein 'Ich' mehr geben, es wird nur noch ein 'Etwas' existieren. Und dieses 'Etwas' meine Süße wirst du sein."

Er trat an das Bett und schaute müde lächelnd auf sie herab. Carissa wandte den Kopf ab, doch schon schossen seine langen Finger, die sie so sehr an Sirius erinnerten, hervor und packten brutal ihr Kinn. Seine sanfte betörende Stimme stand im völligen Gegensatz zu seinem groben Vorgehen.

"Willst du denn nicht wissen, was dir bevorsteht? Du solltest Neuem gegenüber immer aufgeschlossen sein, vor allem dort, wohin du nun kommen wirst. Selbstverständlich erwarten die Geschäftsleute dort jemanden, der ebenso wie sie etwas vom Metier versteht. Ich befürchte, du hast einiges nachzuholen. Ich war der Ansicht gewesen, drei Jahre bei Keeper hätten ausgereicht, dir das Grundrepertoire zu vermitteln, doch musste ich erfahren, dass du ausgesprochen unwillig warst. Das müssen wir dringend ändern!"

Lässig winkte er mit der Hand und die beiden maskierten Gestalten, tauchten aus dem Schatten aus. Sie nahmen ihre Masken ab und Carissa schrie erschrocken ab. Joseph und Keeper, die beiden aus dem Muggelpub standen neben Mr Black und leckte sich gierig die Lippen.

Mit süffisantem Grinsen hob Mr Black eine Augenbraue. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes verhängte er den Schweigezauber über sie. Carissa kannte den Spruch. In der Zeit, als sich Black senior mit ihr befriedigt hatte, hatte er häufiger diesen Zauber ausgesprochen. Bis auf Stöhnen, Keuchen und gelegentliches Schreien, Laute, die Männer wie diese eher antörnen als abhalten würden, war alles, was sie noch würde äußern können.

"Viel Spaß, und nehmt keine Rücksicht. Die Geschäftsleute sind beschädigte Ware gewöhnt, doch sie sollte nachher noch am Leben sein und dazu in der Lage ihrer neuen Aufgabe nachzukommen."

Damit verließ er das Zimmer und überließ sie ihrem Schicksal.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Die Dunkelheit lichtete sich allmählich. Irgendwann musste sie während ihres Martyriums ohnmächtig geworden sein. Ihre Glieder schmerzten. Sie war wund, egal an welche Stelle ihres Körpers sie auch dachte, jeder war ein Hort des Schmerzes. Sie betrachtete ihren Körper, doch erkannte sie keiner äußerlichen Anzeichen dafür, dass sie vergewaltigt worden war. Nur ihr Verstand wusste es genau.

"Du bist ja wach, dann kann es ja los gehen!", dröhnte eine rauchige Stimme, die trotz der tiefen Tonlage eindeutig einer Frau gehörte.

Sie wollte protestieren und sich weigern, doch nichts kam aus ihrer Kehle außer ein Keuchen. Entsetzt erkannte sie, dass sie noch immer unter dem Schweigezauber stand.

"Permanenter Schweigezauber, Herzchen. Du musst jemanden sehr geärgert haben. Na lass mal gut sein. Jeder gewöhnt sich daran. Ein wenig Zuvorkommenheit, ein wenig Herzlichkeit und schon schnurren sie alle wie die Katzen. So hübsch wie du bist, wird es dir leicht fallen, sie dazu zu bringen, dich nicht wie Dreck, sondern wie ein Prinzessin zu behandeln!"

Wenige Augenblicke später sah sich Carissa in knappen Höschen, oben ohne und zu stark geschminkt zwischen Männern, die nicht nur Getränke bei ihre bestellen wollten, sondern sie auch kniffen, begrapschten und Geld zusteckten, um sich ihre Gunst zu erkaufen.

Sie war in der Knockturn Gasse in einem jener Etablissement, vor denen Sirius' Vater sie gewarnt hatte und ohne Hoffnung Sirius je wiederzusehen.

°

° Ende! °

* * *

(1) 

James Potters Mutter ist in meiner Geschichte "Harry Potter und das Geheimnis seiner Ahnen" eine geborenen Lilienwood und entstammt einer sehr alten und vornehmen Familie. Sie brach mit der Tradition und führte, wie es ihre Aufgabe gewesen wäre, den Namen der Familie nicht weiter, sondern nahm den ihres Mannes an. Sie besaß noch eine Schwester, die jedoch unverheiratet blieb. Als einziger Erbe – bis zur Geburt Harry – ist James Eigentümer des Lilienwood'schen Vermögens, ob er es will oder nicht.

(2)

'sister-in-law' ich mag den englischen Ausdruck für Schwägerin. Für mich persönlich sind Schwager und Schwägerin nämlich nichts anderes als angeheirateter Bruder bzw. Schwester und damit mehr als Tabu, auch wenn in der Regel keine Blutsverwandtschaft besteht.

* * *

**AN:**

Ja, so trug es sich damals wirklich zu. Geneigter Leser, Du wirst verstehen, dass auch ich das andere Ende bevorzuge, bei dem Sirius und Carissa wenigstens den Hauch einer Chance haben, miteinander das Glück zu erleben.


End file.
